Les pouvoirs de l'Arkenstone
by Plume fine
Summary: Certains fans du hobbit aimeraient bien se retrouver en Terre du Milieu pendant la quête pour reprendre Erebor. Voilà ce qui arrive à Marie qui se retrouve plongée en territoire inconnu malgré sa connaissance du monde. Commence alors une succession d'événements qui vont la rapprocher d'un certain roi sous la montagne. Pourra-t-elle empêcher la fin tragique de Thorin et ses neveux?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction! Ça sera une Thorin/OC. Je jongle beaucoup entre les points de vue des deux personnages principaux pour essayer de couvrir au maximum toutes leurs émotions. Je respecterais principalement les événements des films. Je crois que j'ai tout dit... Ah non j'oubliais, je publierais le chapitre 2 si on me le demande sinon il arrivera la semaine prochaine. Un nouveau chapitre arrivera chaque semaine plus souvent le dimanche puisque c'est le seul jour que j'ai de totalement libre. Bonne lecture!_

 **PDV Marie**

"-MARIE C'EST L'HEURE D'Y ALLER!"

Que j'aime les réveils de ma mère... C'est ironique comprenez-le. Je soupire et regarde l'heure: 8h. Ah oui effectivement c'est l'heure. Une fois étirée et levée je me prépare pour aller aux écuries. Eh oui je suis levée un dimanche matin à 8h pour aller au cheval. Quand je suis prête je descends à la cuisine et me sers un verre de jus de fruits avant de rejoindre ma mère dans la voiture. C'est rare qu'on parte aussi tôt voir mon cheval mais j'ai un concours cet après-midi et ma monitrice m'a conseillée d'aller le balader avant de le faire embarquer dans son van. Arrivée au club je pars seller Champolion puis nous partons en promenade pour 2h. Je profite de cette excursion pour prendre des photos avec mon portable tout en faisant attention à ne pas provoquer d'accident. Je décide ensuite d'aller galoper dans un champ mais pour accéder là ou je veux aller je dois traverser un petit bois pas très accueillant. Je respire un bon coup puis y pénètre au pas. Cinq minutes plus tard Champ' s'emballe et part au galop tout en ruant et en cabrant. Je m'accroche du mieux possible et laisse le temps à Champ' de se calmer. Mais au bout de 10 minutes il est toujours aussi excité donc je reprends les rênes tant bien que mal et tire dessus. Il s'arrête net mais recommence de nouveau à cabrer.

"-Champolion stop!"

Je continue à lui parler mais il n'est pas très réactif.

 **PDV Thorin**

Nous venons seulement de récupérer le petit hobbit qui doit nous servir de cambrioleur que des bruits nous parviennent. Dwalin est le premier à distinguer ce que c'est, vite suivi de Gandalf:

"-C'est un cheval qui cabre. Mais l'autre bruit on dirait des cris...

-Des cris de jeune femme Dwalin."

Nous nous approchons et découvrons la scène. Un cheval un peu plus grand que nos poneys est en train de battre le sol de ses pattes avant alors qu'il cabre à un rythme régulier. La personne dessus est accrochée à la crinière de l'équidé et lui crie de se calmer. En regardant autour de moi je vois que tous mes compagnons regardent le spectacle. Kili et Fili nous font même part de leurs commentaires.

"-Eh bien elle ne se laisse pas faire la femme.

-Je pense personnellement qu'à sa place j'aurais déjà les fesses sur le sol.

-Mais bon après c'est peut-être une magicienne qui tient sur l'animal grâce à ses pouvoirs. "

Un regard de ma part les fait taire. Gandalf pointe alors son sceptre sur la bête et murmure des paroles magiques. Tout doucement le cheval se calme et la cavalière lève enfin les yeux vers nous. Elle hurle et tombe de son cheval. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a elle? Elle n'a jamais vu de nain ou de magicien? C'est pourtant pas ça qui manque en Terre du milieu!

 **PDV Marie**

Quand je lève les yeux sur les gens qui m'entoure je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler et de tomber de Champolion. Je mets du temps à me relever puisque mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. Où est-ce que je suis tombée?! Ces types ressemblent exactement aux personnages du hobbit! C'est surement un jeu de rôle grandeur nature... Pourtant je ne me souvenais pas que la forêt était si grande. En plus ils auraient prévenu le centre équestre qu'ils venaient sur le domaine. Je me lève et remonte à cheval. Ils me regardent toujours ils sont stressants.

"-Qui vous a permis de venir ici?

-Cette forêt n'est la propriété de personne."

Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là avec sa taille de mouche?! Il descend de cheval. Je retire, il n'est pas si petit que ça. Il donne son cheval à celui qui doit représenter Balin. Celui qui imite le magicien fait de même et les deux s'approchent de moi. Mon cerveau me hurle de déguerpir mais mon corps ne répond plus. Gandalf bis me parle:

"-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Marie. Qui êtes-vous?

-Je me nomme Gandalf le gris. Et voici Thorin écu-de-chêne.

-Je m'en contrefous de vos noms d'acteurs je veux la vérité.

-Nous ne mentons pas femme!"

S'il continue à me parler comme ça il va pas faire long feu lui!

"-Alors petit con tu vas te calmer parce qu'à moi on ne me parle pas comme à un chien. Tu imites peut-être le roi sous la montagne mais tu n'es rien hors de ce rôle!"

 **PDV Thorin**

"-Alors petit con tu vas te calmer parce qu'à moi on ne me parle pas comme à un chien. Tu imites peut-être le roi sous la montagne mais tu n'es rien hors de ce rôle!"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Pourquoi je m'imiterais? Et comment elle sait que je suis celui qui doit être le roi sous la montagne? Et cette histoire de rôle c'est quoi?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Gandalf et je vois qu'il a pâli. Alors que je m'apprête à lui poser une question il me coupe et s'adresse à la femme.

"-En quelle année sommes-nous?

-Mais vous êtes débiles ma parole! Nous sommes en 2016. Pourquoi vous devenez tout pâle? Eh oh, monsieur?"

2016? C'est quoi? Un code? Et pourquoi Gandalf me regarde?

"-C'est une voyageuse inter-dimensionnelle."

Quoi? Impossible! Mahal est assez sadique avec nous. C'est lui que l'on vénère le plus et il nous envoie une femme pour nous aider? En plus elle ne connait même pas notre quête! Elle croit que nous jouons un rôle!

J'entraine le magicien à ma suite pour lui parler sans qu'elle nous écoute.

"-Que voulez-vous dire par là Gandalf?

-Elle doit prendre part à l'aventure sinon nous échouerons à coup sur.

-Mais elle nous prend pour des je-ne-sais-quoi!

-Je ne peux pas vous éclairer pour cela, demandez-lui à elle.

-Mais c'est une femme!

-Et alors? Vous avez démarré sur de mauvaises bases mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous haïr au premier regard!

-Vous voulez vérifier?

-THORIN! Vous voulez plus que tout récupérer le royaume d'Erebor alors comportez-vous comme il se doit!

-Je suis le chef de cette compagnie donc ne me donnez pas d'ordres. Si pour réussir ma quête je dois supporter cette femme, bien, mais dès que je peux me débrouiller sans elle je m'en débarrasse."


	2. Chapter 2

Comme demandé voilà la suite de l'histoire! Merci à Gilgalad Swiftblade pour ta review et j'espère que la suite continuera à se révéler intéressante. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)

 **PDV Marie**

Pendant que les deux types partent plus loin pour discuter je surveille mes chances de partir. C'est des fous il faut que je me barre rapidement. Bingo! Celui qui imite le hobbit a laissé un écart assez conséquent entre lui et Bombur bis. Surveillant que les deux autres ne reviennent pas je serre mes talons et lance Champolion au galop. Je fonce vers le trou et force Champ' à sauter par dessus la souche au milieu. Après ça il continue à galoper à travers bois pendant que je vérifie qu'ils ne nous suivent pas. Une fois certaine d'être seule je ralentis et tente de me repérer. Ce n'est pas normal que je sois encore dans le bois. Il est beaucoup plus petit normalement.

 **PDV Thorin**

Alors que Gandalf me parlait de faire signer un contrat à la femme nous entendons un bruit de galopade. Nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la compagnie et c'est là que je remarque qu' _elle_ n'est plus là. Dwalin et Balin nous expliquent ce qu'il vient de se passer et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que cette fille est courageuse pour avoir déguerpi devant 12 nains armés. Ou idiote. Cela dépend du point de vue. Alors que j'allais demander à Gandalf ce que nous faisons maintenant que notre patte de lapin est partie il me devance.

"-Ne vous en faites pas nous la recroiserons si elle doit être importante"

Je soupire puis nous reprenons notre marche à travers la forêt. A la lisière je ne peux me retenir de me moquer du hobbit qui pleurnichait d'avoir oublié son mouchoir.

"-Eh bien maitre Sacquet, voulez-vous que nous fassions demi-tour?

-Oh oui cela serait bien mais-

-Je me moquais Maitre Sacquet. Nous ne ferons jamais demi-tour parce que vous avez oublié quelque objet confortable."

Dwalin ricane avec moi pendant que Balin me regarde et secoue la tête. Kili, Fili et Gandalf quant à eux préfèrent expliquer au hobbit que le jour où je ne serais pas moqueur c'est que je serais malade. Je devais être affreusement malade quand j'ai accepté qu'ils m'accompagnent alors! Le reste de la journée se passe sans incident mais je pense tout de même à la fille qui est toute seule face aux Orcs ou autres bêtes de l'ombre. Mais après tout pourquoi est-ce que je me mêlerais de sa vie? Elle meurt si elle veut ce n'est pas mon problème.

 **PDV Marie**

Deux jours que je suis comme une conne avec Champolion. Deux jours que j'ai enfin compris que je ne suis plus chez moi. Je continue à progresser à travers les plaines et les bois mais je suis totalement perdue! J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouver des fermes où dormir. La première était occupée par une vieille dame qui m'a accueillie avec réticence et la deuxième était délabrée mais au moins j'étais en sécurité. Parce que c'est dangereux dehors en pleine nuit je peux le jurer. Des plaintes graves et des gémissements de douleur se font entendre mais j'essaye du mieux possible de ne pas les entendre. C'est assez effrayant. Alors que j'arrive à l'orée d'un petit bois j'aperçois une sorte de cabanon alors je m'y dirige pour passer la nuit. Il est vide mais il y a du foin que je donne à Champ' ainsi que des bouts de pain que je grignote. Je me couche sur un amas de paille et m'endors après m'être retournée maintes et maintes fois. Tard dans la nuit je me fais réveiller par des cris et des bruits d'armes. J'attrape un couteau qui trainait dans la misérable cabane puis vais voir le problème après avoir barricader Champ' pour ne pas qu'il me suive. J'arrive dans la forêt et je vois de la lumière qui dépasse d'une corniche en pierre. J'hésite à me marrer puisqu'on dirait trop une scène du Hobbit où les nains et Bilbon se font cuire par les Trolls. J'escalade les rochers et ce que je vois me scotche sur place. Mais que quelqu'un me pince! C'est exactement la scène du Hobbit! Je voudrais toujours croire que c'est un jeu de rôle mais ces horribles trolls me font plutôt penser que c'est la réalité. Je m'allonge au bord de la pierre pour regarder l'action en attendant Gandalf qui va surement arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Au bout de cinq minutes je remarque que Bilbon ne fait pas diversion et que Dwalin va bientôt se faire croquer par un des monstres. Le plus silencieusement possible je me lève et vise le troll qui va l'attraper. Je lance mon arme. Elle touche la cible à l'épaule et lui fait lâcher la machette qu'il tenait. A la base je visais la tête mais bon c'est mieux que rien... Les trois trolls commencent à s'énerver et à regarder autour d'eux sans plus se préoccuper de leur repas. Je vois que l'aube arrive et décide de remplacer Gandalf pour sauver la mise des 14 individus. Je cherche une faille dans la pierre et deux minutes plus tard j'en trouve une. Pile au même moment une des bêtes attrape Bifur et s'apprête à l'engloutir. Je me redresse et saute à côté de la faille. Elle s'élargit. Je saute encore une fois et m'écarte à temps pour ne pas dégringoler en même temps que le rocher. Avec satisfaction je regarde les trolls se changer en pierre progressivement puis je descends de mon promontoire et vais libérer les nains. C'est à ce moment-là que le magicien fait son apparition.

"-Que c'est-il passé ici?

-Bonjour à vous aussi espèce de fou.

-Oh vous êtes là...

-Ouais et vos compagnons de voyage seraient morts bouffés si je n'étais pas intervenue! Vous êtes taré ou quoi c'était votre rôle de les sauver! C'est comme ça que cela se passe dans le film! Eh putain mais expliquez-moi ce que je fais ici?! Je vais devenir folle si je recroise des hobbits ou des arbres qui bougent tout seuls!"

Ça y est. L'hystérie a pris le dessus. Le stress et la peur des derniers jours refont surface et je commence à m'énerver encore plus. Et là PAF. Je viens de me faire gifler. Sans regarder la personne je lui dit:

"-Merci je me serais pas calmée sinon."

Je relève les yeux et vois que c'est Thorin bis qui m'a calmée. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que tout les nains ne me lâchent pas du regard.

"-Vous avez un blême?

-Un blême? C'est quoi?

-Mais d'où vous sortez vous sérieux? Un blême ça veut dire un problème.

-Ah non on a pas de problème mais on ne comprend pas la moitié de vos mots.

-Comme?

-Bouffés?

-Mangés.

-Film?

-Vous êtes sérieux là? Ok on arrête le délire là je veux voir votre chef. TOUT DE SUITE!"

La crise d'hystérie pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez je le sens. Une fois que leur "chef" est appelé Thorin bis et Gandalf bis font leur apparition puisqu'ils étaient partis discuter à l'écart. Je me précipite vers eux.

"-Expliquez-moi la situation tout de suite. Ces trolls étaient réels, la plupart d'entre vous êtes vraiment des nains et cette putain de terre n'est pas la mienne! En plus vous faites les mêmes scènes que dans le film c'est perturbant!

-Marie c'est bien ça?

-Oui. Bon alors vous m'expliquez ou on couche ici?!"

Plusieurs couinements choqués se firent entendre. Je me retourne vers eux.

"-Oh c'est bon prenez pas ça au premier degré."

Je regarde de nouveau Gandalf et Thorin et les vois avec les yeux écarquillés.

"-Quoi? Vous connaissez pas l'expression? Ça veut juste dire dormir ici. Croyez pas je vous fait des avances mdr. Bon vous m'expliquez?

-Bon alors tout d'abord vous êtes ici en Terre du Milieu. Non ne me coupez pas! bon je reprends. Nous sommes en Terre du Milieu au troisième âge. Je suis Gandalf le gris, magicien de mon état et lui c'est Thorin Écu-de-chêne-

-Fils de thraìn lui-même fils de thror, héritier légitime du trône en tant que roi sous la montagne. Chef de la compagnie des treize nains ici présents. Est en chemin pour accomplir sa quête qui est de rejoindre Erebor et de récupérer son trône. J'ai tout dit?

-Hum oui. Mais comment le savez-vous?

-Bah ils avaient qu'à pas sortir des films sur vous aussi.

-Des films?

-Des représentations jouées et enregistrées pour être ensuite présentées au grand public.

-Ah et vous savez comment va aboutir ma quête?

-Oui.

-Et alors?

-Et alors vous ne préféreriez pas le savoir. En plus des éléments ont déjà changé. C'était normalement Gandalf qui devait vous sauver tous, pas moi."

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche encore une fois Gandalf me coupe.

"-Dès demain vous aurez oublié tout ce que vous savez sur les films que vous avez vu. Vous vous souviendrez de toute votre vie sauf du visionnage des films. Ça aura un air de déjà-vu si cela a lieu mais pas plus. De toute manière maintenant que vous êtes là tout va changer.

-Qui vous dit que je vais rester avec vous?

-Mon intuition.

-Je ne suis pas une guerrière comme vous tous donc mon inutilité est à prévoir.

-Vous vous entrainerez.

-Avec qui?

-Thorin.

-QUOI?!"

L'idiot de toute à l'heure et moi crions en même temps. Enfin bon je dis idiot mais c'est quand même mon personnage favori sur tout les films du hobbit. En plus il ne parait pas encore atteint par l'Arkenstone. Bref Thorin et moi avons crié comme une seule et même personne. Nous sommes peut-être partis sur des mauvaises bases mais quand même il ne parait pas très jovial comme bonhomme.


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV Thorin**

Je refuse catégoriquement d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à cette petite impertinente qui me manque de respect à chaque fois qu'elle me voit! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une voyageuse du temps et de l'espace qu'elle doit se croire tout permis!

"-Vous serez tout les deux forcés de vous côtoyer alors autant vous entendre!

-Mais-

-Non Thorin cela suffit vos caprices de nain!"

Espèce de vieux fou. Et pourquoi elle glousse comme une pintade en face?

"-Qu'avez-vous à rire comme une idiote, voyageuse?"

 **PDV Marie**

Voyageuse? Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte lui?

"-Voyageuse?

-Eh bien oui voyageuse du temps et de l'espace. Vous ne l'aviez toujours pas compris?"

Je regarde Gandalf qui m'explique mieux cette histoire.

"-Les gens comme vous sont rares. Seulement 4 voyageurs sont apparus ici mais le dernier remonte à plus de 100 ans. Elle n'était pas comme vous.

-C'est-à-dire?

-La tenue n'était pas la même, le vocabulaire non plus. Mais elle ne savait pas monter à cheval. Et elle a refusé sa quête comme vous au début.

-Il s'est passé quoi?

-Elle est morte après avoir été capturée par les gobelins.

-Merveilleux, fantastique. Donc en bref si je refuse de me joindre à vous je vais crever aussi?

-Crever?

-Mourir.

-C'est fortement possible.

-Bon bah on va participer à l'aventure alors. Mais si vous tenez à votre roi sous la montagne surveillez le sinon je risque de le réduire en charpie. Et sinon des protestations à faire sur ma tenue et mon vocabulaire?"

Je leur fais un sourire provocateur en attendant qu'un d'eux ose me critiquer. Ils peuvent parler eux avec leurs 10 couches de vêtements!

"-Eh bien oui j'ai quelques critiques pour vous."

Il a osé. Je vois Gandalf s'éloigner doucement pour rejoindre les nains qui fouille la grotte des trolls. C'est ça, fuis pauvre vieux mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand ton roi sous la montagne ne sera plus capable de fournir un héritier à la lignée des Durin.

"-Quelles sont vos critiques?

-Eh bien regardez-vous. Vous avez des pantalons qui vous colle aux corps ainsi qu'un haut qui dévoile plus que nécessaire!"

Misère je suis mal barrée avec lui. Et sinon j'ai un haut qui dévoile plus que nécessaire? C'est vrai que voir mes poignets et mon cou c'est provoquant. Bon j'espère pour lui qu'il a fini sinon il va rien comprendre à sa vie.

"-Autre chose?

-Oui. Vous ressemblez à une gourgandine!"

Connard. Ma main fend l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair et atterrit sur la joue du nain (même si faut dire qu'il est plus grand que moi). Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela puisqu'il me regarde comme si j'avais invoqué le nécromancien. Je tourne les talons et le laisse planter là. Je passe devant un Bilbon choqué de mes actes puis je rejoins le cabanon où Champolion doit m'attendre.

 **PDV Thorin**

Elle. m'a. giflé. ELLE A OSÉ ME GIFLER! Une fois que mon corps me laisse récupérer ma mobilité je rejoins la compagnie qui fouille la caverne des trolls. Quand j'arrive au niveau de Gandalf il m'arrête.

"-Où est Marie?

-Partie.

-Pourquoi?

-Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais d'elle.

-Traduction?

-Je l'ai presque traitée de gourgandine.

-Vous n'avez pas été très aimable franchement.

-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle s'est bien vengée.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Elle m'a giflé."

Le magicien se met à rire bruyamment et les autres le regardent surpris. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je trouve une épée à lame elfique magnifique. Elle est assez longue et possède un manche en dent de dragon. Gandalf en trouve lui-aussi une ainsi qu'une toute petite pour le hobbit. Alors que nous allions partir un bruit se fait entendre dans la forêt et nous nous réunissons autour du hobbit prêts à se battre. Je souffle d'exaspération quand nous voyons arriver un petit homme rabougri avec de la fiente d'oiseaux sur le visage et tracté par des lapins. Gandalf l'accueille avec un sourire et ils partent à l'écart pour discuter. C'est Radagast le brun un des magicien de la Terre du Milieu. Pendant que les deux sorciers discutent on entend un nouveau bruit puis un cheval arrive au trot vers nous. Sans m'en rendre compte je recule de deux pas. Je n'aurais pas du.

 **PDV Marie**

Après avoir laissé la compagnie je vais chercher Champolion et le sac à dos que j'avais pris avec moi pour la balade. Je fais vite un inventaire de ce qu'il s'y trouve dedans. Mon téléphone, mes écouteurs, des carottes pour Champ', une paire de gants d'équitation, une bouteille d'eau, un paquet d'allumettes que je ne me souvenais pas avoir mis là et les affaires que j'avais pris pour me changer après le concours c'est-à-dire des sous-vêtements, un jean, un pull bien chaud, des converses, ma brosse à cheveux, des élastiques et du déodorant. Bon il manquait plus que je prenne du savon et j'aurais pu me laver correctement. Bref j'allume mon téléphone. Miracle il marche! 100% de batterie, parfait. Je supprime toutes les applications inutile et j'enclenche le mode avion pour perdre le moins de batterie possible. Rapidement je vais dans notes et marque tout ce dont je me rappelle sur les films du hobbit. A vrai dire je me souviens presque que de la mort de Kili, Fili et Thorin... J'écris ça puis j'éteins mon téléphone à nouveau. Je selle Champolion en vitesse puis j'attrape ma bombe et l'attache. Je pars au galop et rejoins à nouveau les nains. Quand j'arrive je vois Thorin reculer et je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer de lui.

"-Alors Thorin vous avez peur de moi? Je ne savais pas qu'une petite gifle vous traumatiserait autant!"

Il serre les poings. Pauvre chou, je t'ai vexé? Pas grave! Je le plante là de nouveau et vais dans la grotte des trolls. Si je dois apprendre à manier une épée je refuse d'avoir à porter un truc plus lourd que moi. Je trouve une épée assez légère mais de la même taille que celle de Gandalf et Thorin. Ahah qu'il vienne se moquer Écu-de-chêne! Quand je sors de trou rocheux je vois qu'ils sont tous réunis et qu'ils se préparent à partir.

"-Il se passe quoi ici?

-Nous sommes suivis.

-Ah oui les Wargs et les orcs.

-Tout cela?

-Ouep.

-Que se passe-t-il dans le film?

-Radagast les a entrainé à sa suite pendant que la compagnie prenait la direction opposée.

-Eh bien faisons comme ça!"

Je monte sur Champ' et j'attends le signal pour suivre Radagast. Parce que oui ça n'aurait pas été discret si j'avais suivi les nains alors qu'eux étaient à pied.

"-Maintenant!"

Les lapins partent à une vitesse folle pendant que Champolion trépigne d'impatience. Je le fais monter en pression puis c'est parti!

"-YA!"

Il réagit à ma voix et fend l'air. Nous rattrapons Radagast et attirons les Wargs vers nous. Je surveille les autres du coin de l'oeil et voit qu'ils ont isolé un Warg et son cavalier. Comme dans le film l'orc laisse échapper une plainte que les autres entendent donc notre diversion devient inutile. Radagast renverse deux bêtes avant de nous laisser à notre sort. Je rejoins le groupe au grand galop et sors l'épée que j'ai prise. Je m'approche d'un warg par derrière et lui enfonce la lame dans le dos. Je suis plus douée aux combats au corps à corps qu'à l'escrime donc l'épée il ne faut même pas y penser mais là c'est facile étant donné la carrure de l'adversaire. Je repère Fili qui va bientôt se faire embrocher s'il ne se retourne pas.

"-FILI DERRIÈRE TOI!"

Il se retourne au dernier moment puis tranche la gorge de l'ennemi. Heureusement que j'aime bien les films sur la guerre sinon cette vision d'horreur m'aurait fait rendre mon déjeuner. Au même moment Thorin crie au repli mais Kili n'y va pas puisqu'il est aux prises avec deux orcs. Je le rejoins et saute de Champolion à qui j'ordonne de suivre les autres chevaux. En effet les troupes d'Elrond commence à arriver et Kili et moi en profitons pour nous replier. Alors que j'allais sauter un Warg court vers moi. Je brandis mon épée et fais une sorte de mouliné avec espérant toucher l'animal. Je le touche surement puisqu'il recule ensuite avec le museau en sang. J'en profite pour me laisser glisser le long de la pierre. J'atterris sur mes deux pieds face à Fili qui, à ma grande surprise, vient me serrer dans ses bras.

"-Merci Marie.

-Hum de rien c'est normal j'allais pas te laisser te faire tuer."

Je suis assez mal à l'aise puisque je déteste faire des câlins à des gens que je ne connais pas mais bon je lui rends son étreinte et m'écarte. Thorin est en train de m'assassiner du regard.

"-Un problème Thorin?

-Ne vous approchez pas de mes neveux.

-Faut vous détendre vous savez? Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin donc faudrait enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Le jour où vous me battrez en duel peut-être.

-Pari tenu."

Je lui tends la main pour sceller notre pacte et il me la serre avec réticence. Ensuite nous prenons la sorte de passage secret qui doit nous conduire jusqu'à Fondcombe. Et dire que d'ici quelques heures je ne me souviendrais plus des films... Heureusement que mon téléphone ne m'a pas lâchée.


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV Marie**

Quand nous arrivons au royaume d'Imladris, Thorin s'énerve.

"-Vous nous avez conduits jusqu'aux elfes! C'était votre plan depuis le début! Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi!"

Gandalf ne lui répond pas et le laisse s'exciter mais comme moi il m'énerve je vais jusqu'à lui et lui crie dessus.

"-Mais fermez-là!"

Choqué, il se tait et me regarde avec des yeux ronds tout comme les autres membres de la compagnie.

"-Bah quoi vous vouliez pas qu'il se taise vous aussi?"

Voyant qu'ils ne me répondent pas, je commence à marcher vers le palais. Je suis vite rejointe par toute l'équipe qui marche en silence. Lorsque nous franchissons l'enceinte du palais Gandalf s'avance et demande à parler au seigneur Elrond. Son intendant lui explique qu'il est absent pour le moment puis il est interrompu par l'arrivé du Lord ainsi que sa cavalerie. On se croirait à un spectacle quand tout les chevaux rentrent et viennent tourner autour de nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent complètement. Alors que Gloin et Fili veulent me pousser vers le centre du groupe je les repousse et me faufile entre les cavaliers pour rejoindre Champolion qui est tenu par un des gardes. Je m'approche de mon cheval quand le garde sort son épée et me la met sous le nez.

"-N'avancez pas plus femme."

Oula lui il cherche les embrouilles. Déjà si je me souviens bien les femmes sont aussi fortes que les hommes chez les elfes donc il va me parler autrement et deuxièmement personne ne m'empêche de voir mon cheval!

"-Alors toi tu vas te calmer tout de suite. Tu ranges ton épée et tu me laisses approcher MON cheval. Tout de suite."

Je me rends compte que le seigneur Elrond et Gandalf nous ont rejoints et que le maître des lieux ordonne au garde de me laisser récupérer Champ'. Je le remercie puis prends les rênes de mon cheval. Il m'indique ensuite les écuries et j'y vais après être montée sur le dos de Champ'.

 **PDV Thorin**

J'étais tellement occupé à me plaindre de Gandalf et de ses idées idiotes que je n'avais pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Gandalf et le semi-elfe s'avancer vers un point derrière moi que je me retourne. Je souffle en voyant la femme ordonner à un garde de la laisser récupérer son cheval. Le garde, lui, la menaçait de son épée. Alors que j'allais lui demander de laisser Marie approcher son cheval Elrond ordonne à son sous-fifre de la laisser en paix. Il lui indique ensuite les écuries et elle s'y dirige après être montée sur le dos de sa monture. Elle est vraiment à l'aise à cheval cette voyageuse. Une sorte de grâce se dégage d'elle lorsqu'elle exploite ses capacités. Je dois dire qu'elle était assez belle lorsqu'elle combattait les Wargs avec mon neveu. Hum je dois me reprendre j'ai une quête à effectuer, je n'ai pas le temps pour les plaisirs de l'amour. Mais est-ce de l'amour? Après tout je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois avant qu'elle ne nous sauve des trolls... Mais je dois avouer qu'elle m'attire. Je me demande quel âge elle a. Plus jeune que moi ça c'est certain mais pas de beaucoup je pense vu la maturité dont elle fait preuve. Par contre son vocabulaire et sa tenue vestimentaire me dérange quelque peu. Qui donc emploie des mots qui n'existe pas ou bien porte des vêtements si près du corps? Certes elle vient d'un autre temps mais tout de même les coutumes n'ont pas autant changées si?

Après que _Marie_ soit partie les elfes nous conduisent dans des chambres pour que nous puissions nous laver et nous changer. Ensuite ils nous invitent à manger ce que toute la compagnie accepte avec plaisir sauf moi qui suis un peu réticent à leur accorder ma confiance. Nous nous installons à table. La compagnie à une table et Elrond, Gandalf et moi à une autre. Je vois Dwalin chercher de la viande sous la verdure et je ne peux me retenir d'esquisser un sourire amusé. J'approche ensuite mon verre de vin et bois une gorgée avant de m'étouffer avec deux secondes plus tard.

 **PDV Marie**

Après m'être occupée de Champolion je tente de retrouver mon chemin vers le palais mais c'est peine perdue alors je demande de l'aide à une elfe qui passait par là. Elle m'amène à une chambre d'invité tout en m'expliquant que j'ai le temps de me laver et que le seigneur m'a fait porter une robe pour la soirée qui a certainement déjà commencé. Je la remercie et elle prend congé. Une fois dans la salle de bain je me déshabille et rentre dans le bain qui semble être parfumé à la framboise. Mmhh ça sent bon. Une fois totalement propre je m'essuie un peu les cheveux et les laisse sécher le temps de m'habiller. J'ouvre mon sac à dos et attrape les sous-vêtements que j'ai dedans puis je m'approche de la robe. C'est une robe bustier beige qui descend jusqu'aux chevilles avec une ceinture dorée. Elle est tout simplement magnifique.

Une fois prête je jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir puis sors dans les couloirs. Habituellement je déteste être en robe mais celle-ci est tout simplement super agréable. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être gênée à chacun de mes mouvements. Encore une fois je dois demander ma route que l'on m'indique avec un grand sourire. Au passage je croise Lindir, l'intendant d'Elrond, qui propose de m'escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger. Quand nous rentrons je vois Thorin s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Je remercie Lindir de m'avoir accompagner puis il va rejoindre Elrond pour lui parler. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas que Kili et Fili m'avaient entourée et me trainaient jusqu'à un siège placé entre eux deux. Comprenant que je dois rester là j'offre un sourire de remerciement au semi-elfe puis je regarde discrètement Thorin. Il est en train de m'observer! Hum je me calme. Ce n'est qu'un être imbu de sa personne et complètement narcissique mais bon après il a de quoi l'être vu comment il est beau.. HUM j'ai dit je me calme. On inspire, on expire. Voilà je suis calme. Je jette un dernier regard à Thorin puis je me tourne vers les autres nains. Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça?

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

Balin se dandine sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

"-Balin dites-moi.

-Eh bien Dame Marie cela fait plus de 5 minutes que Thorin et vous ne vous lâchiez pas du regard cela commençait à devenir inquiétant.

-Ah... Eh bien c'est finit pas de quoi s'alarmer!"

Je leur fais un grand sourire puis commence à me servir de la salade et autres légumes. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mangé de repas complet et équilibré. Je rie des nains qui se plaignent de la musique des elfes puis Bofur monte sur la table et commence à chanter une chanson. Il se met à danser sur la table et je rie comme je n'ai pas ri depuis longtemps. Ensuite cela se transforme en bataille de nourriture et pour éviter d'être salie je prends congé. Je remarque que Thorin a fait de même même si je ne l'ai pas vu s'éclipser. Après m'être plusieurs fois perdue je trouve les jardins dans lesquels je me balade jusqu'à apercevoir une silhouette qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

"-Thorin?"

La personne se retourne donc ça veut dire que j'ai touché juste. Je le rejoins puis m'accoude à la balustrade donnant une vue magnifique sur la vallée. Un silence plane entre nous deux mais il n'est pas désagréable. Je me décide enfin à parler.

"-Pourquoi étiez-vous seul?

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et vous?

-Je fuyais la bataille de nourriture.

-Nous avons du passer pour des sauvages.

-Pas forcément. Nous sommes juste passer pour des gens qui savent s'amuser."

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis le silence tombe de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Thorin le brise.

"-Quel âge avez-vous?"

Surprise je tourne la tête vers lui et vois qu'il me regarde. Il essaye de se rattraper.

"-Enfin je sais que ce n'est pas poli de demander l'âge d'une dame mais je me pose la question depuis un petit moment. Vous ne devez être guère plus vieille que moi.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre Thorin.

-Ah, hum, excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous vexer.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Et sinon pour répondre à votre question je ne sais pas. Ici les âges ne sont pas les mêmes que chez moi.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est-à-dire que je sais qu'ici vous avez tous plus de 100 au minimum excepté peut-être Kili, Fili et Ori.

-Et? Vous ne paraissez pas plus jeune qu'eux.

-J'ai 17 ans Thorin."

Il me regarde avec une tête qui m'aurait bien fait rire à un autre moment.

"-Oh. C'est assez surprenant, je vous aurais donné que 30 ans de moins que moi alors qu'en fait j'ai au moins 10 fois votre âge!

-Vous avez 194 c'est cela?

-Non 195.

-Ah oui j'avais oublié l'année de battement entre votre première rencontre avec Gandalf et votre départ pour la Comté.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela à notre sujet?

-J'ai vu les films qui parlaient de vous.

-Comment se termine ma quête?

-Je voudrais vous le dire mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Comme l'a dit Gandalf ma mémoire efface lentement les informations que j'ai sur vous.

-Dommage.

-Au fait je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé ainsi. Et de vous avoir giflé. Mais il faut reconnaître que vous aviez été particulièrement détestable.

-C'est vrai et j'en éprouve quelques regrets donc pardonnez-moi. Au fait Dame Marie-

-Seulement Marie s'il vous plait.

-Si vous le souhaitez. Donc je disais, Marie, que j'ai perdu mon pari."

Je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

"-Eh bien j'ai en quelque sorte fait la paix avec vous.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais je préfère ça au sentiment qui nous habitait précédemment.

-Vous avez raison."

Un courant d'air se fait ressentir et je frissonne. Ce n'est pas que l'air est froid mais j'ai ressenti comme une vague d'animosité dans l'air. Ce n'est pas normal. Thorin remarque ma réaction.

"-Vous avez froid Marie?

-Non pas du tout c'est que j'ai senti comme une onde qui est passée. Vous devez me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

-Pas le moins du monde. J'ai aussi ressenti cela. Venez, rentrons rejoindre Elrond et Gandalf."

Il me propose son bras puis nous regagnons l'intérieur du palais. Thorin nous amène jusqu'à une des salles hautes où sont déjà présents Bilbon, Balin, Gandalf et Elrond. Il nous salue puis je vais me mettre aux côtés du hobbit pendant que les autres parlent d'une carte à propos d'Erebor. Il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais je ne sais plus où... Je reprends mes esprits et vois que le seigneur Elrond nous amène plus haut encore dans le palais. Nous arrivons jusqu'à une sorte de grotte dont l'entrée est dissimulée par une cascade. L'eau, plus la pierre bleutée de la caverne, donnent un effet brillant à la table en pierre transparente. Elrond pose délicatement la carte dessus et attend que la lune vienne éclairer la roche translucide. Doucement les rayons de la lune apparaissent de derrière les nuages et des inscriptions bleues se tracent sur le vieux parchemin. Après avoir lu les runes lunaires ils s'écartent pour en discuter nous laissant là avec Bilbon comme les deux idiots que nous sommes. Enfin quand je dis idiots c'est pour eux parce que franchement je me trouve un minimum intelligente. Voyant que je ne vais pas leur être utile de sitôt je m'approche pour toucher la pierre. Elle est gelée mais il émane tout de même de la chaleur d'elle. La main que j'ai posé sur la pierre commence à me bruler mais quand je veux retirer ma main je ne peux pas. Au fur et à mesure que la chaleur augmente des traits bleus se forment sur ma peau. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider!


	5. Chapter 5

**PDV Thorin**

Après avoir décrypter les runes nous nous éloignons pour en discuter sans Bilbon et Marie. Au bout de 10 minutes je les regarde et aperçois Bilbon qui regarde la lune. En cherchant Marie je la trouve en train de toucher la pierre lunaire. Pourquoi elle est tendue ? Ça se voit d'ici. Sans plus me préoccuper de la discussion je la rejoins. J'ai ensuite un mouvement de recul quand je vois les lignes bleues qui serpentent sur sa peau. Elrond aussi l'a vu et quand je veux éloigner Marie de la pierre il m'en empêche.

"-Laissez-moi l'enlever de là ! Elle ne va pas bien !

-Donnez-moi deux minutes pour lire."

Gandalf et Elrond la regardent avec fascination. Elle s'affaiblit à vue d'œil. Elle transpire à grosses gouttes et ses jambes tremblent. Je décide que c'en est assez et sans écouter l'ordre de Gandalf je la tire loin de la pierre. Elle s'effondre sur le sol et je ne sais comment j'empêche sa tête de heurter le sol. Sa respiration est faible. Je la porte ensuite pour regagner le palais et l'amène à la chambre qui lui a été prêtée. Je le pose sur le lit le temps d'aller lui faire couler un bain d'eau froide. Une fois rempli je la porte à nouveau et la dépose dans l'eau tout en me mouillant jusqu'aux épaules. Elle est brûlante à un point que cela en devient inquiétant! Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que sa température corporelle redescend. Je la sors de l'eau et ma respiration se coupe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle... Hum, on se reprend ce n'est pas le moment. Tout en tentant de rester le plus calme possible je la déshabille et la pose dans le lit. Je la borde puis quitte sa chambre. Maintenant c'est à mon tour d'aller prendre une douche froide!

 **PDV Marie**

La seule chose dont je me rappelle propos de hier soir c'est que j'ai touché la pierre lunaire et à partir de là plus rien. Ah si je me souviens que Thorin m'a tirée loin de la pierre mais ça s'arrête là. Je sais qu'il s'est passé autre chose puisque en ce moment même je suis dans le lit de la chambre qu'on m'a prêté avec rien d'autre sur moi que mes sous-vêtements. Sachant que nous repartons aujourd'hui je m'habille avec la tenue que j'ai dans mon sac à dos. Plus besoin d'être en tenue d'équitation puisque je laisse Champolion ici. Si la quête aboutit je reviendrais le chercher sinon Elrond lui fera brouter l'herbe des jardins. Je fourre toutes mes affaires dans mon sac puis je descends retrouver nos hôtes pour le petit-déjeuner. En rentrant dans la salle je suis prise d'assaut par Elrond et Gandalf qui me convie à leur table. Je les salue ainsi que Thorin qui a le rouge aux joues. Je pense avoir compris qui s'est occupé de moi.

"-Merci pour hier Thorin.

-Hum tout le plaisir était pour moi."

OH MON DIEU! Il a dit ça. Ne rougis pas Marie ne rougis pas. Trop tard. De son côté Thorin a l'air pas mal gêné lui aussi. Ça fait bizarre de le voir aussi embarrassé je ne me souvenais pas de ce trait de caractère chez lui... Je suis interrompu dans mes réflexions par Elrond.

"-Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'incident de la veille au soir Dame Marie.

-Ne vous en faites pas je vais très bien."

Avant de pouvoir rajouter autre chose Thorin lui demande des explications.

"-Avez-vous au moins trouvé quelque chose d'utile?

-Hum, non. cela ne voulait rien dire. Toutes les runes étaient mélangées."

Je vois le semi-elfe et le magicien s'échangeaient un regard. Ils nous cachent quelque chose j'en mettrais ma main au feu! Quelques minutes plus tard ils nous laissent pour aller s'entretenir avec un autre magicien et une elfe connue de la Terre du Milieu. J'apprends aussi que nous reprendrons notre quête dans une semaine au lieu d'aujourd'hui. J'en profite pour aller passer du temps avec Champolion avant de le laisser. Le troisième jour après notre arrivée je sympathise avec Lindir. Il parait assez renfermé au premier abord mais c'est en fait un homme avec de la joie de vivre à revendre. Pendant cette semaine de repos je discute aussi avec Elrond et je me rapproche de Thorin si on peut dire. Le quatrième jour on vient taper à ma porte alors que je viens de me lever. Sans réfléchir je vais ouvrir la porte et je me retrouve face à Thorin. En le voyant rougir et me regarder bizarrement je baisse les yeux sur ma tenue. Ah oui j'avais oublié que je ne portais qu'un long T-shirt par-dessus mes sous-vêtements. Je le plante là et vais enfiler un short avant de revenir à la porte.

"-Désolé pour la tenue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour commencer à s'entrainer à l'épée et au corps à corps.

-Et?

-C'est pour que vous vous habilliez avec une tenue adaptée et que vous preniez votre épée.

-Ah d'accord.

-Retrouvez-moi dans 30 minutes au camp d'entrainement des elfes.

-Pas de souci. A toute à l'heure Thorin.

Je me dépêche d'aller me préparer et d'aller manger avant de le rejoindre.

 **PDV Thorin**

Miséricorde cette fille veut ma mort! Quelle idée d'ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue! Calme... voilà comme ça. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Kili à rougir dès que je la vois! Je ne sais pas comment ils appellent ça de son temps mais pour moi c'est plus que de l'attirance que je ressens pour Marie. Je descends jusqu'au camp d'entrainement et vois Dwalin et Gloin se battre. Malgré leur âge ils sont toujours aussi robustes et adroits. J'ai bien fais de les accepter dans la compagnie. Au bout de 30 minutes la Dame arrive enfin. Elle a un pantalon en toile que les elfes lui ont donné ainsi qu'un pull si c'est bien comme ça que cela s'appelle. Elle s'est attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval et porte son épée dans un fourreau accroché à sa taille. Il ne manque plus que l'armure et on aurait dit une guerrière. Elle trottine jusqu'à moi et s'arrête quand elle est à un peu plus d'un mètre de ma personne. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

"-Il y a un problème Marie?

-Hum non ce n'est juste pas habituel de vous voir sans tout votre attirail."

Ah oui j'avais oublié que je ne portais plus mon armure et que je me baladais maintenant avec juste un pantalon en toile et une chemise grise. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger la demoiselle en face de moi vu son regard. Elle secoue la tête puis me lance un regard de défi. Alors comme ça on m'en veut de vous faire de l'effet Marie ? On va voir pour combien de temps.

"-Par quoi préférez-vous commencer Marie ?

-Corps à corps si possible.

-A votre guise. J'essayerais de ne pas trop vous faire mal."

 **PDV Marie**

De ne pas trop me faire mal? Ah mais t'inquiètes pas mon chou, je suis plus résistante que j'en ai l'air. Et sinon les chevilles te font pas trop mal? Parce que pour avoir autant la grosse tête ça devient inquiétant! J'ai une idée on va jouer un peu.

"-Thorin?

-Oui?

-J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

-Oui?

-Si je vous mets à terre en premier nous nous tutoyons. Si je perds je fais ce que vous voulez.

-Marché conclu. Si vous perdez vous faites tout ce que je vous dis pendant 3 jours.

-Ça marche."

Finalement j'ai un peu peur. Faites qu'il ait perdu l'habitude des corps à corps ! Je le sens mal pour moi si je dois lui obéir pendant 3 jours... Bref on se reprend et on se prépare.  
Je m'étire sous le regard de Thorin qui est déjà prêt. Autour de nous les nains de la compagnie se regroupe pour voir mon niveau. Je n'avais pas prévu de me donner en spectacle mais bon on va faire avec. Une fois prête je me place face à Thorin et attends que Balin annonce le départ.

"-C'est parti !"

Immédiatement Thorin cours vers moi pour me plaquer au sol mais je tourne sur moi-même et l'évite. Je cours ensuite jusqu'à l'extrémité de notre terrain et patiente jusqu'à ce qu'il attaque à nouveau ce qui ne tarde pas. Ce coup-là je ne suis pas assez rapide et il me tape dans le bras. Je bascule et tombe sur les fesses. Voyant qu'il va se laisser tomber sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger je rampe sur quelques mètres puis me relève. Je crois qu'il a compris mon petit jeu puisqu'il ne me courre plus dessus. Il attend lui aussi. Je me décide enfin à attaquer. Je cours vers lui puis au dernier moment je tente un salto avant. Faites que ma seule année de gymnastique me serve à quelque chose ! BINGO ! J'atterris derrière Thorin et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner je me cramponne à son dos et le fais basculer en arrière. Malheureusement il m'entraine dans sa chute. Il se lève beaucoup plus vite que moi et pose son pied sur mon ventre pensant m'empêcher de bouger. Il se penche ensuite vers moi.

"-3 jours nous avions dit c'est cela?

-Je ne crois pas."

Je pince son talon d'Achille de toute mes forces et il s'effondre à côté de moi. Pour être certaine qu'il ne se relève pas je me laisse tomber assise sur son ventre. Et toc monsieur le roi, j'ai gagné ! Kili et Fili se moquent de leur oncle tandis que moi je me fais applaudir par Bofur et Ori. Je me relève et tend ma main à Thorin pour l'aider à se relever mais il la refuse. Ah non me dites pas qu'il est mauvais perdant !?

"-Vous allez pas faire la tête dites-moi ?"

Au début il ne répond pas puis il lève la tête en souriant.

"-Je croyais que si vous gagniez nous nous tutoyions.

-C'est vrai. C'est l'habitude mais maintenant ne T'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas oublier que désormais TU dois me tutoyer aussi!"

Ça fait bizarre de le tutoyer alors que depuis plusieurs jours je le vouvoie mais j'aime bien j'ai l'impression que nous avons franchi une nouvelle étape. Finalement il reporte notre entrainement avec l'épée au lendemain. Je pars me laver puisque je suis pleine de poussière due à mes quelques rencontres avec le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

**PDV Marie**

Je ne réapparais qu'en début d'après-midi pour aller me promener avec Lindir. Nous faisons le tour des jardins ce qui nous fais marcher pendant plus d'une heure puis il me laisse pour aller parler avec Elrond. Alors que j'allais rentrer pour me reposer j'aperçois les nains en train de se baigner dans un des bassins. Ce n'est pas cela qui me choque le plus c'est le fait qu'ils soient tous en tenue d'Adam. Le plus silencieusement possible je fais demi-tour pour ne pas me faire repérer mais malheureusement pour moi, Kili et Fili ne sont pas des éclaireurs pour rien. Je les entends parler aux autres.

"-Eh les gars je crois qu'il y a Marie là-bas!

-T'es sûr? Je vois rien.

-Mais si regarde.

-Ah oui! A votre avis ça lui dit un bain forcé?

-Je pense pas mais c'est ça qui est drôle."

Je comprends grâce aux sons qu'ils sortent de l'eau et je commence à marcher plus vite. Dommage pour moi c'est difficile de courir avec une robe. Je suis vite rattrapée par les deux frères qui se font un malin plaisir à m'attraper et à me conduire jusqu'à l'eau pour m'y lancer dedans. Je ne peux me retenir de leur signaler une seule et unique chose.

"-Mettez au moins un bas bande de fous. Je suis trop jeune pour voir des horreurs!"

Ils s'indignent mais me répondent quand même.

"-On te lance et après on fera un effort."

Je couine mais garde les yeux fermés de peur d'avoir une vue sur quelque chose de trop malsain. Deux secondes plus tard je me fais jeter à l'eau. Quand je ressors j'ai les cheveux plaqués en arrière par l'eau et ma robe me colle au corps.

"-Je peux ouvrir les yeux?

-Oui."

J'ouvre un oeil puis l'autre quand je les vois tous un minimum habillés.

"-Ça devrait être interdit de me traiter comme ça maintenant vous permettez mais je vais sécher. Ça colle un peu là.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te mettre comme nous.

-Mais bien sûr toujours plus. Si vous avez pas remarqué je suis une fille, vous des garçons et de plus, j'ai un minimum de pudeur.

-Ah bon?"

Je me retourne et lance un regard noir à Thorin qui vient d'arriver.

"-TU as un problème Thorin?

-Pas le moindre Marie.

-Alors je te prierais de me respecter un peu.

-Je te respecte mais j'énonce seulement la vérité.

-Oh ça va tu m'avais déjà vu dans cette tenue avant ce matin.

-Certes mais tout de même.

-De quoi parlez-vous vous deux?

-DE RIEN!"

A la question de Dwalin nous nous sommes écriés en même temps. Malgré tout les autres pouvaient s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi puisque nous avons rougi tout les deux. Avec chance les autres ne semblent pas le voir et retourne s'amuser dans l'eau. Je m'installe au bord du bassin et Thorin vient me rejoindre. C'est lui qui engage la discussion.

"-C'est bizarre qu'ils portent un bas. Ils ne font pas preuve d'autant de retenue d'habitude.

-C'était la condition pour que je reste aimable. Ce n'est pas que les voir en tenue d'Adam me dérange mais... en fait si ça me dérange. J'ai 17 ans et je ne suis pas le genre de personnes qui sont habituées à avoir ce genre de vue.

-C'est trop jeune dans votre temps?

-Eh bien ça dépend. Chez nous avoir 17 ans c'est encore être un adolescent bourré d'hormones donc certains ont des envies si on peut dire. Ça n'a pas été mon cas. Mais sinon je dirais que non ce n'est pas trop jeune. Il vaut mieux attendre et se respecter le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à trouver le bon je dirais.

-Tu l'a trouvé?"

Mais où part notre discussion là? On est presque en train de parler de sexe ouvertement et devant 12 nains bourrés de testostérone. Bref...

"-Non. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon cas quand j'étais dans mon temps.

-C'est le cas maintenant?

-Heu, tu m'excuseras il faut que j'aille me changer."

Je me mets en mode j'imite Bip Bip dans Bip Bip coyote et hop j'ai filé à la vitesse de l'éclair! Je suis gamine je sais mais j'allais pas lui répondre: "Non mais en fait c'est toi qui me plait depuis que je suis là.". Non, non et encore non! Je remonte en vitesse dans ma chambre et me jette sur le lit. Mais quelle conne punaise! Si maintenant il a pas des soupçons c'est que j'ai du bol!

 **PDV Thorin**

Je rêve ou elle vient bien de fuir? Et sans me répondre en plus. Je veux bien être d'un endroit très différent du sien mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Est-ce que cela veut dire que je... l'attire? Ça expliquerais ses réactions à certains moments. Comme ce matin par exemple quand elle m'a vu sans mon armure.  
La journée passe sans plus de situations gênantes et nous nous retrouvons une fois la nuit tombée devant un feu improvisé. Marie nous rejoins après que Bofur soit allé la chercher et nous nous installons autour du feu. Bombur est assis sur une table bancale mais cette dernière résiste au poids de notre cuisinier improvisé. Cependant Bofur a la merveilleuse idée de lui envoyer une saucisse qu'il rattrape avec habileté. Dommage pour lui la table n'en peut plus et s'écroule sous lui, le faisant chuter. Nous rions tous même Marie qui a les pommettes rosies par la chaleur du feu. Plusieurs minutes plus tard je les laisse s'amuser et rejoins Bilbon qui écoute une discussion entre Elrond et Gandalf. Je les entends affirmer qu'une prédisposition à la folie rôde près de ma famille. De quel droit ose-t-il insinuer cela?! Mais c'est vrai il faut dire que mon grand-père a succombé à la folie de l'or... Refusant d'en entendre plus je vais me coucher après avoir salué Bilbon et la compagnie.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me lève je décide d'avancer notre départ. Je préviens tout le monde le plus discrètement possible en terminant par Marie. Quand elle m'ouvre je vois qu'elle est déjà habillée.

"-Un problème Thorin?

-Non mais nous partons plus tôt finalement.

-Pourquoi? En plus Gandalf est en entretien avec Saroumane et les elfes.

-Nous partons un point c'est tout Marie.

-Ah d'accord. Je vais dire au revoir à Champolion et je vous rejoins aux portes?

-Bien. A toute à l'heure."

Je fais demi-tour et regagne ma chambre pour finir de préparer mes affaires.

 **PDV Marie**

Pourquoi partons-nous plus tôt? J'avais réussi à me faire d'autres amis que les nains et maintenant je dois les laisser? Bon en vrai j'ai juste sympathisé avec Lindir mais c'est un ami super! Je fais un nouvel inventaire de mon sac: mon téléphone et mes écouteurs, ma brosse, mon déodorant, des élastiques, la paire de gants, le paquet d'allumettes, deux pantalons en toile que les elfes m'ont offert, les pulls de mon temps et ma paire de converse que je n'ai toujours pas mise. Je boucle mon sac et pars voir Champ'. Il va me manquer ce petit cheval... J'arrive aux écuries et je fonce vers la stalle de Champolion.

"-Tu vas me manquer Champ'. Toi tu vas rester ici, tu seras en sécurité. Je vais demander à Lindir de s'occuper de toi. Je t'aime Champolion."

Vous me prendrez peut-être pour une folle à parler à mon cheval mais c'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand je l'ai eu. Il ne me comprend surement pas mais il reconnait ma voix et c'est déjà super. Dès que je quitte les écuries je pars à la recherche de mon elfe préféré. Je le trouve en train de marcher vers les jardins.

"-Lindir!"

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

"-Que fais-tu levée aussi tôt Marie?

-Thorin. Il a décidé que notre départ serait avancé. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi par contre.

-Il faut que j'aille le dire à Elrond.

-Je sais mais avant tu peux me promettre quelque chose?

-Ça dépend quoi.

-Tu pourrais t'occuper de Champolion pour moi? Ça me fait mal de le laisser derrière moi mais je sais que là où nous allons ça serait trop dangereux pour lui.

-Je te comprends. Je m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à ce que tu viennes le rechercher.

-Merci beaucoup. Bon je te laisse je dois aller rejoindre la compagnie. A bientôt.

-Au revoir!"

Je le laisse et pars rejoindre Thorin et le reste du groupe. Ils ne sont pas tous arrivés donc on attends les retardataires puis nous partons vers de nouvelles horizons. Enfin pour moi puisque les autres savent très bien où ils vont. Quand je vois Bilbon regarder vers Fondcombe je mets une main sur son épaule.

"-Vous y reviendrez Bilbon Sacquet."

J'ai peut-être oublié les films sur le hobbit mais je me souviens parfaitement du seigneur des anneaux! J'espère que si je croise Legolas il sera aussi canon que dans les films. HUM je fais redescendre mon taux d'hormones au strict nécessaire. Voilà... en plus si je dois baver sur quelqu'un je préfère Thorin. HHUUMMM je me calme. Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait.

"-Soyez sur vos gardes nous allons entrer dans les Terres Sauvages."

Merci Thorin de me rassurer... Bref en avant l'aventure!


	7. Chapter 7

**PDV Marie**

Pendant plusieurs jours nous marchons. Le soir Bombur prépare notre maigre repas tandis que Thorin et moi nous isolons pour nous entrainer à l'épée. Je suis nulle mais je remercie Thorin de ne pas me le dire franchement car je commence vraiment à déprimer. Champolion me manque et puis je me sens seule. Bilbon est comme moi je pense, mais quand je veux devenir amie avec lui il bredouille et s'enfuit. Je dors plus que les nains et j'ai du mal à tenir la cadence. Les nains et les hobbits sont plus endurants que les hommes, tout le monde le sait. J'ai l'impression de ralentir la compagnie, peut-être devrais-je songer à les laisser continuer seuls?

 **PDV Thorin**

Les jours passent et le dernier jour du solstice d'été approche à grand pas. Malgré tout nous avançons bien. J'ai l'impression que Marie commence à perdre la santé. Elle n'est pas habituée à notre train de vie. Même le hobbit connait mieux cette terre qu'elle. Qui peut la blâmer? Personne. Elle n'est pas d'ici, c'est normal qu'elle ai du mal à se repérer. De plus, je sais pertinemment que son cheval lui manque mais elle a bien fait de le laisser chez les elfes. C'était trop dangereux. Elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus durant les combats à l'épée. Elle me répète sans arrêt qu'elle n'est pas douée pour manier l'épée mais le problème n'est pas dans ses bras il est dans sa tête. Elle se persuade qu'elle est bonne à rien donc son corps ne fait pas d'effort. Ce soir je vais essayer de lui parler.

 **PDV Marie**

La journée se termine enfin. 9 jours que nous avons quitté Fondcombe. Les ressources s'amenuisent mais Bofur et Bifur font de leur mieux pour trouver des lapins ou des écureuils. Pour moi ils essayent de trouver des baies mais c'est difficile. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils essayent. Je soupire doucement puis me lève pour aller rejoindre Thorin à l'écart du camp. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir aujourd'hui. Thorin se place face à moi puis lance le départ. Au deuxième coup d'épée je flanche et je me ramasse par terre. Thorin pose son épée par terre et viens s'accroupir à côté de moi.

"-Marie, je ne suis pas être pas un de tes amis mais dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas?"

Je m'essuie les joues je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Voir Thorin aussi concerné me fait mal. Je lui donne matière à s'inquiéter alors qu'il a autre chose à penser. Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour lui, je ne sers à rien.

"-Non tu ne sers pas à rien. Nous nous serions tromper de chemin il y a deux jours si tu ne nous avez pas indiqué la forêt."

J'ai parlé tout haut? Pas grave au moins je n'ai pas à répéter. Je sanglote de plus en plus fort et doucement Thorin me prend dans ses bras. Il n'en a pas l'habitude je le sens mais je le remercie de faire ça pour moi. Pendant plusieurs minutes je pleure sur son épaule puis le remercie de m'avoir consolé. Il m'explique que je ne suis pas un poids mort et que nous allons vite même si je ne suis pas aussi endurante qu'eux. A sa façon il parvient à me rassurer et à me redonner confiance en moi. Mon affection pour lui augmente mais j'ai pas le droit de le déranger avec mes amours d'adolescentes. Lui c'est un homme, un vrai. L'un de ceux qui répond à une provocation par la guerre, un de ceux qui mérite le titre de roi! Après avoir craqué je me ressaisis puis nous terminons l'entrainement. C'était en douceur aujourd'hui mais tant mieux. Après ça nous mangeons et allons nous coucher.

 **PDV Thorin**

Ça y est elle a craqué. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'est effondrée. Je l'ai consolée comme j'ai pu mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité donc peut-être cela a-t-il été inutile. Cela fait déjà 4 jours que l'événement a eu lieu mais j'ai l'impression que depuis elle mange mieux et que son sourire apparait plus souvent. Découvrir cette partie sensible d'elle m'a touchée au plus profond de mon coeur. Peut-être est-ce vraiment de l'amour que je ressens pour elle? Je ne sais pas je verrais en fonction de ce que le Mahal a prévu pour moi. Ce soir quand nous établissons notre campement je sens que Marie est pressée d'avoir son entrainement. Nous approfondissons le corps à corps aujourd'hui. Nous commençons à enchainer les prises mais au bout d'un moment elle me pousse trop fort et, étant en déséquilibre, je tombe avec elle sur moi comme la toute première fois. Ses yeux brillent de malice et là je ne réfléchis plus. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il se passe. Au début elle est surprise, je le sens, puis elle me rend mon baiser. C'est tout simplement magique. Des sortes de papillons se font sentir dans mon ventre. Est-ce cela d'aimer? Si c'est cela alors je voudrais aimer Marie toute ma vie. C'est un sentiment assez étrange lorsqu'on ne le connait pas mais pas désagréable. Les seuls amours que je ressens en dehors de celui-là sont celui que j'éprouve pour mon frère et ma soeur et celui que je ressens pour mes neveux. Je me considère presque comme leur père. Quand Marie et moi nous séparons elle a les lèvres gonflées et les joues cramoisies. Je la trouve belle. Elle est naturelle et j'aime ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble mais j'ai surement un sourire niais collé sur le visage. Ce n'est pas digne de moi mais tant pis. Elle s'avance vers moi puis m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre les autres. Je suis d'accord avec elle ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Profitons de l'instant présent.

Quand nous partons le lendemain nous commençons à crapahuter dans les montagnes. Vers 17h les ennuis commencent. La montagne bouge et des pierres apparaissent de nulle part avant de venir s'écraser sur la paroi au-dessus de nous. Puis je vois un énorme monstre de pierre armé d'une roche. Les géants de pierre! J'informe le reste de la compagnie et surveille que personne ne glisse du bord de la falaise. Alors que Marie allait glisser je la tire contre mon torse. Elle lâche un couinement effrayé puis me remercie. Je lui fais un sourire. Nous continuons à crapahuter mais le géant de pierre formé dans la montagne se réveille et notre groupe est scindé en deux. Fili et Kili sont séparés, tout comme Dwalin et Balin ou Bofur et Bombur. Marie aussi m'est enlevée. Nous les regardons se faire malmenés par le géant puis celui-ci se fait détruire et tombe droit sur la pierre, nos amis cramponnés à lui. Les pierres s'entrechoquent et mon esprit déraille. Faites qu'ils soient entiers. Voyant que le genou du monstre se décolle à nouveau et ce sans nos camarades je hurle un 'non' qui vient des tripes, qui a été puisé au plus profond de mon être. Je me dirige le plus vite possible vers eux et découvre qu'ils vont tous bien. Ils sont tombés sur le seul endroit qui a trop subi le temps et qui s'est creusé pour former une sorte de plateforme. Seul bémol, Bilbon ne s'est pas accroché à temps et est donc suspendu dans le vide. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le remonter normalement je prends le risque de tomber et m'accroche à la montagne. Je hisse le hobbit mais la branche à laquelle je me tenais se brise et je tombe encore plus. Dwalin m'attrape au dernier moment puis Gloin vient l'aider et ils me remontent sur la terre ferme. Je ne comprends plus grand chose puis tout d'un coup un bisou sur la joue me fait reprendre mes esprits. Je tourne la tête vers Marie qui me fait un grand sourire malgré sa tenue et ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

"-C'est pour avoir fait une bonne action."

A mon avis sa justification est fausse mais si j'ai droit à ça à chaque fois je ferais plus souvent des bonnes actions. Ce baiser m'a tellement retourné l'esprit que je ne pense même pas à m'énerver sur le semi-homme. Je trouve vite une grotte qui me semble inoccupée et Dwalin la fouille. Une fois sûrs qu'elle est vide nous nous installons pour nous reposer. Hors de question d'allumer un feu, la montagne n'est certainement pas déserte. Comme par hasard Marie vient s'installer près de moi. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle a peur alors, dès que je suis sûr que les autres dorment, je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement. Si mon grand-père est devenu avare d'or et de pierres précieuses moi je vais bientôt devenir avare des _ses_ baisers. Plus tard dans la nuit alors que _ma_ Dame et moi nous étions endormis je suis réveillé par un grondement. Je vois le sol se fissurer mais le temps que tout le monde soit levé il s'était déjà ouvert sous nous.


	8. Chapter 8

**PDV Thorin**

Nous chutons dans les profondeurs de la montagne. J'essaye de repérer Marie et le hobbit mais je ne parviens pas à les distinguer. Nous tombons tous les uns et sur les autres mais avant même de pouvoir bouger des gobelins s'emparent de nous. Je regarde autour de moi et j'hésite à mourir immédiatement. Nous sommes tous encerclés et je ne repère toujours pas Bilbon et Marie! Nous arrivons au niveau du roi qui se met à chanter sa joie créée par notre capture. Alors que nous sommes fouillés et délestés de nos armes je vois deux gobelins porter Marie. Elle est inconsciente. Ils la jettent aux pieds du roi gobelin qui se lève.

"-Une femme... que c'est intéressant. Que faisait-elle avec vous?"

Voyant que personne ne répond il reprend de plus belle.

"-Je vais me la garder alors. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu de femme ici.

-NON!"

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de hurler? Bref le roi des monstres s'avance.

"-Thorin fils de thrain... Vous savez sans doute qu'un vieil ennemi à vous veut votre tête? Il chevauche un Warg blanc...

-Azog le profanateur est mort!

-C'est bien de rêver."

Il délivre un message et son messager part en vitesse porter le mot au destinataire. Un coup de coude me signale que je dois regarder à droite du gobelin. Marie! Ses yeux papillonnent puis s'ouvrent complètement. Elle touche son épée et soupire. C'est vrai que comme elle était évanouie ils n'ont pas pensé à la fouiller. Elle nous regarde, nous fait un clin d'oeil et referme les yeux. Que va-t-elle faire? Alors que le mutant ordonnait l'apport des machines de torture elle se lève et tire son épée du fourreau. Elle est tout bonnement à couper le souffle. Sa voix interrompt le roi gobelin qui se tourne vers elle, étonné.

"-On va se calmer boule de graisse. Personne ne traite mes amis comme des moins que rien.

-Toi, une femme, tu penses être capable de me vaincre?

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre."

Sûr de lui, il fonce sur Marie qui esquive l'attaque et lui taillade son double menton graisseux. C'est dégoûtant. Nous profitons de cette diversion pour récupérer nos armes et nous enfuir dans le dédale de galeries. Nous combattons tous au moins 4 adversaires. Voyant Balin en difficulté je viens en renfort et à nous deux nous exterminons les bestioles. Nous fuyons vers le pont de sortie mais nous sommes rapidement encerclés. Voyant que nous sommes coincés je m'apprête à lancer l'assaut quand je vois Marie sortir une petite boite rectangulaire de son sac. Elle pianote dessus puis un son strident résonne dans les cavernes. Les gobelins se tordent de douleur pendant que nous nous bouchons les oreilles. Qu'est ce que ce bruit horrible?! Je profite de l'inattention du roi gobelin pour lui enfoncer mon épée dans le ventre. Il bascule et tombe dans le vide. Soudain le pont se met à trembler puis les accroches se brisent et nous chutons à nouveau.

 **PDV Marie**

Encore on tombe? Mais sérieusement faut être cascadeur pour participer à cette aventure! Je me roule en boule pour éviter de me blesser les bras ou les jambes. C'est sûr que ça serait con si je ne pouvais plus marcher ou manier mon épée. BAM. Choc effectué. Je me relève et regarde autour de moi. Ils sont tous dans la structure du pont en train de s'extraire de des décombres. Mais où est Thorin?

"-Sortez! Vite! Les gobelins arrivent!"

Mais putain il est passé où Thorin. Attendez il y a quelque chose qui bouge sous cet amoncellement de champignons géants. Je m'approche et découvre Thorin.

"-Thorin!"

Il tourne la tête vers moi et tente de me faire un sourire. Je le rejoins et l'aide à se relever. Il boite donc ça veut dire qu'il s'est probablement fait mal à la cheville. Je cherche une issue de secours pour nous barrer avant de se faire encore choper par ces misérables gobelins. Bingo il y a un passage là!

"-Les garçons, tous ici! Il y a un passage!"

Rapidement ils arrivent tous et s'engouffrent dans la brèche. Thorin étant trop lourd pour moi c'est dwalin qui l'aide à marcher. Je ferme la marche et protège nos arrières. Toute la compagnie a pris de l'avance sur moi puisque j'ai du me battre avec un gobelin récalcitrant. Quand j'arrive à un embranchement je me heurte à quelqu'un. Quand je vois qui c'est je le serre dans mes bras.

"-Bilbon j'ai eu peur pour vous. Vite nous devons sortir des gobelins nous suivent encore."

Pile à ce moment là une horde de 5 gobelins débarquent et nous encerclent. J'ai une idée mais j'espère que Bilbon acceptera de se servir de son épée.

"-Bilbon occupez-vous de celui qui bloque la sortie. Je m'occupe des autres. Courrez dehors dès que vous pouvez je vous rejoindrez.

-D'accord."

Nous nous plaçons dos contre dos et le combat commence. J'ai du mal a mettre de la force dans mes assauts mais je suis précise donc ça compense. Je vois que le hobbit s'est enfin débarrassé du gobelin et qu'il courre vers la sortie. Je continue à me battre puisqu'il reste encore 2 gobelins bien coriaces. Deux minutes plus tard je comprends que si je continue à m'opposer à eux je vais finir embrocher donc je me tape un sprint et saute par la brèche de sortie. Je roule sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de me relever et de voir que je suis au centre de la compagnie. Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux comme des billes.

"-Un problème? Nous sommes tous en vie, personne n'est gravement blessé et nous sommes dehors. Je vois pas l'embrouille sinon."

A leur tête je pige que ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je comprends vite quand Thorin me passe son manteau.

 **PDV Thorin**

Cela fait déjà 5 minutes que nous sommes sur le versant de la montagne et Marie et Bilbon ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Tout à coup nous voyons le hobbit arriver en courant et quelques secondes plus tard une personne arrive en roulant. C'est Marie et quand elle se relève ma gorge s'assèche. Elle nous regarde bizarrement pourtant c'est elle qui devrait être troublée.

"-Un problème? Nous sommes tous en vie, personne n'est gravement blessé et nous sommes dehors. Je vois pas l'embrouille sinon."

Non non il n'y pas de problème sauf le fait que tu as une balafre énorme sur ton pull. Je vois sa peau bronzée à travers les lambeaux du tissu. Ça l'a musclé de s'entrainer à l'épée depuis notre départ de Fondcombe. Voulant éviter que les autres vous autre chose je lui passe mon manteau. Elle me regarde étonnée donc je me justifie.

"-Ton pull."

Elle baisse les yeux sur son haut et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle accepte mon manteau puis s'éloigne deux minutes. Pendant ce temps Kili et Fili se sentent obligés de rigoler sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"-Elle est pas mal formée pour une femme.

-Un peu plus de barbe et je l'aurais courtisé volontiers."

On se calme les jeunes. Propriété privée. Depuis quand?Juste maintenant. Je décide de les faire taire mais malheureusement pour moi je ne fais que les encourager dans leur folie.

"-On se tait les deux. Tout de suite. Ne parlez pas d'elle ainsi.

-Ouh mais c'est que notre oncle est jaloux que nous l'ayons nous aussi vu comme ça.

-Pas le moins du monde. Maintenant taisez-vous et ne la rendez pas plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'est déjà."

Ils n'ont pas le temps de répliquer que Marie arrive, vêtue d'un nouveau pull. Je trouve qu'il lui va mieux que l'autre. Alors que nous allions nous remettre en marche, des pattes frappant le sol nous alertent. Des Wargs! Nous courrons comme nous pouvons vers le bas de la montagne mais une falaise nous empêche de progresser plus. Ma cheville me lance quelque peu mais rien d'alarmant. Tout le monde se place en arc de cercle arme au poing. Les premiers mutants arrivent et nous les tuons sans plus de problèmes mais d'autres les remplacent.

"-Dans les arbres!"

Merci Dwalin. Tout le monde se précipite pour grimper sur des branches assez hautes. Je vois le hobbit se faire aider par Oin pour monter. Quand je cherche Marie je la vois en train d'escalader un arbre. Elle évolue sur les branches avec une agilité déconcertante. Comment fait-elle? Je monte à mon tour dans un arbre et attends la suite des événements. Les bêtes arrivent accompagnées de loups géants. Nous montons encore plus haut dans les arbres pour éviter de se faire attraper. Alors que je ne pensais avoir à affronter que des wargs et des loups je vois arriver mon pire ennemi sur cette terre: Azog le profanateur. Il ordonne à ses sbires de m'amener à lui et de tuer les autres. Il faudra me passer sur le corps sale assassin! Les bêtes se jettent sur les arbres les déracinant un peu plus à chaque assaut. Le premier arbre bascule suivi du deuxième enclenchant un effet domino. Et c'est comme cela que nous nous retrouvons à 15 personnes sur l'arbre en bord de falaise. Soudain de pommes de pin enflammées volent vers le sol.

 **PDV Marie**

Après avoir grimpé jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre j'attends pour me rendre utile. La situation devient de plus en plus critique et je décide de regarder dans mon sac pour voir s'il y a quelque chose qui peut nous aider. Après tout je me suis bien servi de mon téléphone pour mettre des ultrasons toute à l'heure. Les gants, mes écouteurs, les allumettes, la bouteille d'eau... attends j'ai bien dit des allumettes? Yes espérons qu'elles soient en bon état. C'est le cas. Bon qu'est ce que je fait bruler maintenant? Des branches? Non trop fin. Des pommes de pin? Faut voir. J'essaye de l'allumer et là bonheur, le feu prend. J'attrape un nouveau projectile et y met le feu. Ensuite c'est parti pour le bombardement! Je lance mes deux premiers missiles qui font s'enflammer l'herbe face à nous. Les loups reculent. J'enflamme d'autre pommes de pin et les envoie à Kili et Fili qui font une sorte de relais et qui font brûler plusieurs autres munitions. Une fois qu'un stock assez conséquent est formé je crie.

"-A vos marques, prêts, lancez!"

Une nuée de pommes de pin enflammées s'élèvent dans les airs avant de retomber vers nos ennemis. Ils reculent de plus en plus. Puis arrive ce qui devait arriver. L'arbre ploie sous notre poids à tous. Ori manque de tomber dans le vide mais Gloin le rattrape. Nous tenons comme nous pouvons. D'un coup je vois Thorin se lever et courir vers Azog. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Je ne suis pas plus la scène quand je vois arriver Gandalf sur le dos d'un aigle géant. Il nous crie de nous laisser tomber sur les autres aigles qui nous attendent mais personne ne l'entend a part moi puisque les autres sont trop occupés à suivre l'affrontement entre Thorin et l'Orc pâle. J'appelle Balin mais il ne me regarde pas donc je souffle et saute en criant comme une folle. Fili se retourne vers moi et crie à son tour.

"-MARIE!

-Laissez-vous tomber!"

Il me regarde comme si j'étais la réincarnation de Sauron puis fait comme moi et se laisse tomber dans le vide. Deux secondes plus tard j'atterris sur le dos du rapace. Alors qu'il s'éloigne des autres je le supplie d'y aller à nouveau pour aider. Étonnement il m'obéit et vole à nouveau vers la falaise. La scène que je voie me fait stopper littéralement. Thorin est couché sur le côté, ls yeux presque fermés, et un orc s'apprête à lui couper la tête. Mon aigle fonce vers lui et je sors mon épée. Personne ne touche à Thorin! L'aigle se pose sur le bord de la falaise et je saute de son dos. Je cours jusqu'à l'orc et lui enfonce l'épée dans le dos, le tuant sur le coup. L'aigle qui m'a porté arrive ensuite et se couche pour que je puisse pousser Thorin sur son dos. Pendant ce temps les autres membres de la compagnie se hissent sur les majestueux oiseaux. Une fois ma tâche terminée je remonte sur l'aigle qui décolle à nouveau. Cette fois-ci la falaise est vide de toute vie précieuse. Durant notre vol j'essaye de voir les blessures de Thorin mais l'aigle bouge trop donc j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai appuyé sa tête sur une de mes cuisses et je lui caresse les cheveux pour le tenir éveillé. Il souffre je le vois mais je ne peux rien faire pour le soulager. Après de longues heures de voyage les aigles baissent en altitude et s'approche d'un mont de roches. L'aigle qui me porte se pose doucement et fait glisser Thorin de son dos avec mon aide. Ensuite il s'envole et laisse la place à l'aigles qui transporte Gandalf. Ce dernier accourt vers nous et point son sceptre vers Thorin. Il murmure des formules incompréhensibles puis s'écarte. Mon roi sous la montagne tousse et reprend son souffle. Depuis quand c'est mon roi? Depuis que l'on s'est embrassé je dirais. Bref il reprend son souffle puis se relève avec l'aide de dwalin et Balin qui sont arrivés entre-temps. Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il me serre dans ses bras je suis complètement honteuse et vexée quand je le vois étreindre Bilbon. Après ça il s'approche du bord et admire l'horizon. Je les entends tous s'extasier sur Erebor que l'on voit au loin mais je suis tellement vexée que je préfère rejoindre les aigles qui se sont posés en contre-bas. Celui qui m'a fait voyagé vient vers moi et tend la tête pour que je le caresse. Il est tout doux. Ensuite il se secoue faisant tomber une de ses magnifiques plumes. Il la prend dans son bec et me la tend.

"-C'est pour moi?"

Je suis surprise. Jamais aucun animal de m'a fait de si beau cadeau. Il hoche la tête donc je récupère la plume. Ses compagnons s'envolent chacun leur tour donc je le remercie une dernière fois et le laisse rejoindre ses amis.

"-Merci beaucoup de votre aide. Nous ne serions pas en vie si vous n'étiez pas intervenus. J'espère vous revoir un jour."

Après cela il s'envole et je rejoins les autres. Ah ils sont toujours en train de contempler la distance mirobolante qui nous sépare de leur montagne chérie. Quoi? Je deviens méchante? Rien à foutre! Je suis vexée et quand je suis vexée je deviens infecte. Et encore ils ont de la chance puisque ce n'est que dans ma tête. Hobbit de pacotille! Je te hais Bilbon Sacquet intègre-le bien dans ta petite tête. Tu éloignes Thorin de moi et on dirait que tu le fais exprès! Après d'autres minutes de contemplation nous quittons enfin cet endroit sur-élevé pour rejoindre une nouvelle forêt. Chouette! Je vais faire de l'urticaire si je continue à me trimballer dans des forêts sans arrêt. Il n'y aurait pas un petit hôtel 4 étoiles dans le coin. Même 3 étoiles j'accepte. Je veux juste un bon lit, une bonne douche et de la bonne bouffe. C'est trop demander? Dommage.


	9. Chapter 9

**PDV Thorin**

En même temps que je contemple l'horizon je pense aux dernières heures qui viennent de s'écouler. La dernière chose dont je me souviens parfaitement bien, c'est Bilbon s'étant lancé sur les orcs après que j'ai fini à terre. Le reste est flou dans mon esprit. Je sais que quelqu'un m'a porté sur un des aigles mais après j'ai comme un défaut de mémoire. Je décide de réfléchir à ça plus tard et j'ordonne la mise en route de la compagnie. Nous descendons du mont rocheux et nous engouffrons dans la forêt. Une de plus me direz-vous mais c'est mieux que les monts de lave ou les terres abandonnées qui se trouvent au nord du Mordor. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, le soleil décline et j'annonce enfin la pause. Une fois que tout est organisé je me dirige vers Marie qui est restée seule dans son coin pendant toute la journée. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu aller la voir mais je sympathisais enfin avec notre hobbit porte-bonheur.

"-Marie?

-Quoi? Tu n'es plus avec le hobbit?"

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend? C'est la première fois depuis que nous avons fais la paix qu'elle me manque autant de respect.

"-Non je ne suis plus avec Bilbon mais qu'as-tu? Tu sembles énervée?

-Je semble énervée? Te fous-tu de ma gueule Thorin Écu-de-chêne?!

-Non non pas du tout tu es très jolie je ne me moquerais jamais de toi.

-Hein? Mais de quoi tu me parles?

-Tu m'a demandé si je me foutais de ta gueule je t'ai répondis que non tu es très jolie.

-Mais c'était une expression! Je te demandais si tu me prenais pour une idiote en bref!

-Ah mais non jamais dans ma vie je ne te prendrais pour une idiote.

-Alors pourquoi fais-tu passer le hobbit devant tout le monde?

-Devant toi tu veux dire?

-Non devant tout le monde! Dori et Nori ont voulu te parler en début de journée c'est presque si tu ne leur a pas crié dessus pour qu'ils te laissent! Ne laisse pas Bilbon Sacquet t'éloigner de nous..."

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort. Elle a des larmes aux coins des yeux. Je me suis laissé emporté par mon enthousiasme et maintenant je l'ai peinée. Ja m'approche pour la serrer dans mes bras mais elle recule. Elle s'essuie les joues d'où les larmes coulent et me dit dans un sanglot:

"-Va rejoindre le hobbit puisque tu l'aimes autant."

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte? Le hobbit n'est rien comparé à elle. Je persévère et parviens enfin à la serrer contre moi. Elle s'écroule et relâche la pression des derniers événements.

"-Quand je t'ai vu j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu étais allongé face contre terre, les yeux mi-clos et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je me suis attachée à toi Thorin, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit quand nous étions sur l'aigle."

L'aigle? C'est donc elle qui m'a sauvé de la mort? Bilbon n'a fait que retardé le moment fatidique. Mais que m'as-t-elle dis quand nous étions sur l'oiseau? Je ne me souviens plus...

"-Que m'as-tu dit sur l'aigle?"

Un éclair de déception traverse ses yeux puis elle se reprend.

"-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Je ne l'ai pas entendu. Tout est flou à partir du moment où le hobbit est intervenu. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé Marie. Peux-tu me répéter ce que tu disais sur l'aigle?"

Elle rougit puis me regarde.

"-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt je pense."

Ah bon d'accord. Je viens de me faire avoir. Elle ne me le dira pas maintenant. Pris d'une soudaine envie je prend sa tête entre mes paumes et l'embrasse. Elle répond vite à mon baiser puis sa langue passe la barrière de mes lèvres et viens danser avec la mienne. Je ne connaissais pas cette façon d'embrasser mais elle me plait bien. Je fais glisser une de mes mains jusqu'à sa hanche puis je la rapproche de moi. Pendant ce temps elle passe ses mains autour de mon cou et tire doucement sur mes cheveux. Je ne suis pas habitué à autant de plaisir c'est tout bonnement nouveau pour moi. Soudain elle laisse échapper un petit gémissement qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est beaucoup trop rapide! Je m'écarte d'elle à contre-coeur. Elle recule et baisse la tête, les joues rouges d'embarras. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal donc je relève sa tête avec mes doigts et lui dit:

"-Marie ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi. Si j'ai interrompu ce moment c'est que c'est trop rapide. Je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir autant d'émotions. De plus nous avons une quête à accomplir. Je me suis laissé emporter par mes sentiments excuse-moi. Je te promets que dès que je serais prêt à ce que nous allions plus loin que la relation de maintenant tu seras la première au courant.."

Je lui dit ça mais je ne sais même pas si je saurais me retenir jusqu'à demain. Elle m'a donné des frissons aujourd'hui. J'ai encore l'esprit embrumé par son baiser amélioré. Mon cerveau se le remémore tout comme un certain muscle qui va bientôt me faire mal. J'embrasse doucement Marie sur les lèvres avant de me retourner et d'aller calmer mes ardeurs plus loin. Elle me fait un des ses effets cette petite voyageuse! Et dire qu'il y a un moment je voulais m'en débarrasser au plus vite, là je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de la préparer à monter sur le trône avec moi. Mais que dirais les autres? Jamais il ne voudrait d'une _femme_ aux côtés de leur roi... Je dois réfléchir à cela!

 **PDV Marie**

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser comme ça? Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon! Il sait y faire le bougre! Quand il s'éloigne après m'avoir débité son discours je prends la direction inverse et vais marcher dans l'air froid pour faire redescendre ma température corporelle.

Pendant plus d'un mois nous marchons à travers les plaines et les vallées. Thorin et moi nous sommes encore plus rapprochés. La situation n'a pas dérapé de nouveau mais il n'est pas rare que l'on s'embrasse à la fin de nos entrainements. Il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait éviter que les autres nous voient puisqu'il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il adviendra. Je n'ai rien laissé paraître mais je suis blessée intérieurement. Ajoutons à ça que je surveille le hobbit de près. Il s'isole souvent seul et quand il revient ses yeux sont aussi noirs que de l'encre autant dans l'iris que dans la pupille. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce que Gandalf et Elrond nous ont caché? Je ne sais pas, en attendant le magicien ne voit pas quand Bilbon s'échappe. Ce hobbit nous cache quelque chose de dangereux c'est certain! Le pire, je pense, c'est quand je veux parler à Gandalf et qu'il part subitement. Maintenant dans la compagnie je parle plutôt à Gloin qui est vraiment amusant, Fili et Kili qui sont des anges et un peu à Bofur mais moins depuis qu'il passe son temps avec le semi-homme. En ce moment-même le microbe est parti en éclaireur. C'était soi-disant le plus discret. Mon oeil oui! Oh le ptit chou revient. Pourquoi il est en panique ce con?!

"-Il y a autre chose là-haut. Une sorte d'ours mais en plus grand."

Allez maintenant on va devoir courir pour sauver notre peau!

"-Il y a une maison pas très loin d'ici, nous pourrions nous y réfugier."

Oh oui oui oui! Je vais pouvoir dormir avec un toit sur la tête! HIP HIP HIP HOURRA!

"-La maison de qui? D'un ami ou d'un ennemi?"

Mais on s'en fiche Thorin! Allez s'il te plait dis oui!

"-GGGRRRRIIIRRR"

Je crois que tu peux pas dire non là, sinon on finit tous bouffés. Courage fuyons ça s'appelle! Malheureusement pour moi je suis nulle en course, encore plus quand j'ai marché toute la journée. On court dans un champ puis à travers un bois où nous nous arrêtons. Alors que je reprends mon souffle je les vois qui se remettent à courir. Je vois Bombur doubler tout le monde et prendre la tête du cortège pendant que je peine comme une vieille à garder le rythme. Et là c'est la chute. Comme une conne je me casse la gueule à cause d'une pierre. J'essaye de me relever en voyant que Thorin vient d'ouvrir la porte. Dommage pour moi le destin n'en a pas décidé ainsi. Un poids s'abat sur mon dos et j'ai peur que ce soit la fin. J'aperçois Thorin qui veut venir m'aider mais il est retenu par Dwalin et Gloin. Les portes se referment sur eux. Voilà à nous deux maintenant, cruel destin.

 **PDV Thorin**

J'avais dit que je ne la laisserais pas et finalement c'est elle qui m'a abandonné. J'ai vu la bête se jeter sur son dos et j'ai voulu aller l'aider mais Dwalin et Gloin m'en ont empêché. Les portes se sont refermées sur cette scène. Je m'en veux. Fili et Kili ne cessent de regarder la porte comme si elle allait arriver mais c'est impossible. La bête ne l'épargnera surement pas. J'aurais du lui dire ce que je pense vraiment d'elle, ce qu'elle est pour moi. Je sais que je ne parle pas comme l'homme que je suis mais c'est à cause d'elle. Elle me fait me sentir amoureux et c'est un sentiment étrange pour moi. C'est vrai, je n'ai connu que des femmes de joie. Je ne devrais pas m'en vanter mais je suis un homme après tout. Quasiment 200 ans d'existence durant lesquels j'ai eu des besoins si on peut dire. Ce n'est pas très plaisant de parler de ces moments d'abandon total surtout si on le regrette comme c'est mon cas. Si Marie était arrivée avant il n'y aurait eu qu'elle. Mais maintenant elle n'est plus là. Soudain le loquet de la porte bouge et nous nous levons tous comme un seul homme, nos armes au poing. Plusieurs d'entre nous en lâchent les épées quand nous voyons le joli visage de Marie apparaitre dans l'encadrement. Elle a un sourire malicieux et les yeux qui pétillent. Que s'est-il donc passé dehors?

 **PDV Marie**

Alors que j'étais sure que c'était la fin, la bête s'est relevée et s'est mise à me renifler. Au bout de dix grosses minutes elle se redresse et part. Je rêve ou la chance m'a sourie pour la première fois de ma vie? Faut en profiter. Rapidement je gagne la chaumière où sont les autres et je relève le loquet. Je les entends se lever et prendre leurs armes. Un petit sourire malicieux s'installe sur mon visage et j'ouvre la porte. Fili, Kili, Bofur, Gloin et Thorin lâchent leurs épées et me regardent avec des yeux ronds.

"-Coucou la compagnie!"

Rien que cette phrase et j'ai déjà deux paires de bras qui m'enlacent. Oui oui vous aussi vous m'avez manqué Fili et Kili. Je fais un sourire aux autres puis je vais explorer la maison. Il y a une cuisine, une sorte d'écurie géante et une sellerie je pense, mais elle est vide. Alors que j'allais ressortir une main me serre le bras et m'attire de nouveau dans la pièce inoccupée. La porte se ferme et je me tourne pour voir qui c'est. Thorin. Bien sûr j'aurais du m'y attendre.


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV Thorin**

Elle. Est. En. Vie!

Sur toutes les richesses d'Erebor, je jure que je suis le plus heureux des hommes! Dès qu'elle part explorer la bâtisse et que les autres se couchent je vais la rejoindre. Au moment où elle veut ressortir d'une petite pièce je l'y entraine dedans à nouveau. A peine la porte est-elle fermée que je l'embrasse. Elle rigole contre mes lèvres puis répond à mon baiser. Comme la dernière fois ses mains s'enroulent autour de mon cou et viennent tirer les petits cheveux dans ma nuque. Un grognement de plaisir m'échappe. Je la sens sourire puis, lorsque nous n'avons plus de souffle nous nous écartons. Marie a les lèvres gonflées par notre baiser et les joues rouges. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner puis me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

"-Je crois que je t'ai fais peur."

Elle croit qu'elle m'a fait peur? Mais bien sur qu'elle ma fait peur!

"-Bien sûr que tu m'a fait peur! Je t'ai cru morte!

-Le grand Thorin Écu-de-chêne qui a peur pour la vie d'une petite humaine... Ça ferais une bonne histoire..

-Marie arrête.

-Oh allez rigole un peu. Je suis en vie et pour encore un long moment je pense."

Je soupire et la prend dans mes bras. Une fois notre étreinte relâchée nous rejoignons les autres dans la pièce principale. Ma princesse m'embrasse doucement puis part se coucher dans son coin. Le lendemain c'est l'une des dernières à se lever. Bilbon dort toujours. Pour le moment nous n'avons pas encore rencontré notre hôte et Gandalf veut attendre que le hobbit soit réveillé. Marie me fait un sourire puis va discuter avec mes neveux pendant que je parle d'un plan de secours avec Dwalin. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent.

 **PDV Marie**

Quand je me lève je rejoins les nains et offre un sourire à mon roi sous la montagne. Après ça je vais parler avec mes deux frères préférés qui se moquent de leur oncle.

"-Salut les gars, bien dormi?

-Comme un loure et toi?"

J'ai essayé de leur apprendre certaines de mes expressions mais ce n'est pas encore ça...

"-On dit 'comme un loir' Kili mais sinon j'ai bien dormi aussi. De quoi vous parliez avant que je n'arrive?

-De la capacité de Thorin à sourire bêtement.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

-Il nous a réveillé cette nuit et il souriait comme un idiot en murmurant des 'princesse' ou bien des 'ma voyageuse'. C'était assez drôle à voir mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cette naine qui fait battre le coeur de notre oncle."

Je me crispe. Ils ne voudraient jamais de moi en tant que reine même si Thorin m'aime. Quoi que pour l'instant il ne me l'a pas encore dit donc notre histoire n'est peut-être que moment d'amusement pour lui... Non, il était sincère hier. Et les autres fois aussi. Je décide de poser une question assez décisive à Kili et Fili.

"-Les garçons et si ça n'était pas une naine la bien-aimée de votre oncle?

-Tant que Thorin est heureux nous sommes contents sauf si c'est une elfe, là elle disparaitrait mystérieusement et ne verrais plus le soleil.

-Vous êtes horribles!

-Nous n'aimons pas les elfes c'est tout. Même si, franchement, nous n'avons rien contre eux.

-Alors pourquoi les détestez-vous?

-Ils ont laissé notre famille et notre peuple alors que nous avions besoin d'aide donc c'est difficile de pardonner un acte aussi infecte."

Nous sommes interrompus dans notre discussion par Bilbon qui vient de se réveiller. Tout de suite après, Gandalf nous explique la situation. Il partira devant avec Bilbon pour présenter la situation puis les nains arriveront par groupe de 2. Je serais la dernière à sortir après Thorin. A peine Gandalf eut-il quitté le porche que Bofur nous demande:

"-Le signal! Il ne nous a pas dit le signal! C'est quoi?!"

Oh merde mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi?! Nous décidons de faire à vue de nez. Au bout de cinq minutes il s'agite et Balin et Dwalin sortent. Je vois Beorn se mettre en garde puis Gandalf fait de grand gestes et Bofur pense que c'est le signal. Je n'ai pas le temps de les retenir que deux autres sortent, vite suivis de deux autres encore. Il enchaine ensuite les grands mouvements brusques et Bofur pense qu'il nous invite à sortir. Seul Thorin comprend et ne fonce pas faire la sortie. Enfin, Gandalf fait un véritable signe et invite Thorin à se montrer. Ensuite j'entends leur derniers échanges.

"-Avez-vous là toute votre compagnie?

-Eh bien...non.

-Est-ce encore un nain?

-Non. Dame Marie vous pouvez venir."

C'est ça, respecte-moi devant les autres vieux fou. Je t'aurais le vieux, t'en fais pas. Je souffle et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de sortir et de me placer à gauche de Thorin. Étant polie, je salue tout de même notre hôte.

"-Bonjour Seigneur Beorn, et encore merci de votre hospitalité."

Les nains me regardent avec des yeux ronds tandis que Beorn éclate tout simplement de rire. Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit? J'ai vite ma réponse quand Beorn se reprend et me dit:

"-Je ne suis pas un seigneur Dame Marie.

-Si bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Comme vous êtes seul sur des kilomètres à la ronde personne n'en tient compte mais vous êtes tout de même le seigneur des terres de transition.

-Les terres de transition?

-Tout le domaine qui vous entoure sépare la forêt des elfes de Mirkwood et la forêt des lucioles et vous appartient.

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Les informations sur les films. Vous en faites pas, je suis pas une psychopathe.

-Psy-quoi?"

Ah merde j'avais oublié que ça existait surement pas encore ce mot. Enfin, les tarés existent, mais pas sous ce nom je pense.

"-C'est des gens qui sont fous.

-Vous êtes bizarre Madame. Mais venez vous installer à ma table nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter."

Nous rentrons tous dans la maison et allons à la cuisine. Tout les nains me regardent bizarrement.

"-Un problème?

-Comment connaissez-vous tout les noms de forêts et des terres sur lesquelles nous passons?"

Hum... je leur dit que j'adore le monde? Enfin, surtout dans le seigneur des anneaux. J'aime bien le hobbit aussi mais je ne me souviens plus de l'histoire, je ne sais plus pourquoi.

"-Eh bien comment vous dire que votre Terre est fascinante... En passant du Gondor à la comté ou bien d'Erebor au Mordor je connais tout de votre monde."

Ils hochent seulement la tête puis se jettent sur la nourriture que Beorn vient de nous servir. Ce dernier me sers un verre de lait chaud que j'accueille avec plaisir. En attendant qu'il parle je regarde ou plutôt 'mate' Thorin. Je suis pas vulgaire comme fille mais là il faut dire ce qui est. Il est canon sans déconner. Bref mon observation est stoppée par Beorn qui me parle.

"-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu, d'où venait vous?

-D'un endroit qui n'existe pas encore.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je suis une voyageuse temporelle. On m'a dit que j'étais ici pour changer le destin prévu initialement. Mais bon après les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent. Et sinon je me demandais pourquoi vous m'avez laissée en vie hier?

-Amie des aigles.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Vous êtes une amie des aigles. La plume que vous avez dans vos cheveux en atteste.

-Ah, d'accord. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question indiscrète? Si vous ne voulez pas répondre pas de souci.

-Allez-y je n'ai rien a cacher.

-Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous débarrasser de la chaine à votre poignet gauche?

-Eh bien oui.

-Comment cela se fait que vous n'ayez pas réussi?

-Je n'ai pas le matériel pour.

-Vous pouvez me laisser tenter quelques chose?

-Si cela vous amuse."

Il s'assoit à la table et me tend son bras. Je vais chercher mon sac à dos et en ressors mes barrettes. J'en tords deux ou trois et les insère dans la fente de la serrure. J'espère que cela va marcher. Il ne mérite pas de garder ça sur lui. Ce n'est pas un monstre. J'entends un petit 'CLIC' et la menotte en fer s'ouvre. Tout le monde me regarde, ahuris. Beorn met son poignet à hauteur de son visage et l'admire sous tout les angles. Un sourire prend place sur son visage puis il me serre dans ses bras. D'abord Fili ensuite Beorn c'est pas parce que je suis gentille qu'il faut que vous me fassiez tous des câlins! Après ça nous nous préparons et Beorn nous prête ses poneys pour aller jusqu'à la route des elfes. Sur le chemin je regarde le hobbit. Il trifouille un truc dans sa poche. Et là j'ai une illumination! L'anneau perdu de Sauron! Dans quelques années il le donnera à Frodon qui l'aura avec lui durant toute son aventure. Le mal a commencé à le ronger c'est ça le problème! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une preuve! A peine Gandalf rentre dans la forêt noire qu'il en ressort deux minutes plus tard et remonte sur son cheval en nous disant qu'il a quelque chose d'important à faire. Lâche! Et le pire c'est qu'en même temps que son cheval part au galop, il nous dit qu'il y a une rivière maléfique et que l'air lui-même est chargé d'illusion.


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV Thorin**

Il part, nous laissant seuls avec une quête à accomplir. Vieux fou! J'ordonne la mise en route de l'équipe et nous pénétrons dans la forêt noire. Elle porte bien son nom je trouve! Nous sommes rentrés dans cette forêt en début de journée et j'ai l'impression cela fait des jours que nous y sommes mais non, depuis seulement quelques heures. Le chemin tourne souvent et je crains de le perdre. Gandalf nous a clairement dit de ne jamais quitter le chemin sinon nous ne le retrouverions jamais. Marie et Bilbon se regardent en chien de faïence, quel est dont le problème? Je verrais ça plus tard, pour le moment il faut sortir de cette forêt! Chacun se plaint d'un mal de tête, moi-même j'ai mal. Maudit bois! Nous parvenons enfin à trouver le pont en pierre mais celui-ci est...comment dire... plus qu'écroulé. Je cherche alors un autre chemin mais c'est Kili qui le trouve avec son frère. C'est un fouillis de branches qui ont l'air assez solides mais pour m'en assurer:

"-Le plus léger en premier."

Tout le monde se retourne vers Bilbon. Il nous regarde assez sceptique puis parle à son tour.

"-Il y a une femme dans ce groupe, c'est surement elle la plus légère."

Changement de direction. Tout le monde regarde Marie. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et Bilbon serait déjà mort si cela avait été réel.

"-Une femme qui fait presque le double de votre taille et qui a une masse musculaire supérieure à la votre!"

Un "ouuuh" s'échappe des lèvres de Kili et Fili tandis que le hobbit s'énerve.

"-Moi je suis important à la compagnie au moins! Vous, que faites-vous, à part vous trémousser devant les autres?"

Elle? Se trémousser? Faut peut-être aller voir le médecin pour vos yeux Bilbon. Il n'y a pas plus discrète qu'elle.

"-Alors comme ça je me trémousse? C'est mieux que de disparaitre pendant des heures le soir et de revenir avec les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Sauron!"

Je sursaute. Qu'a-t-elle dit? Le hobbit qui ressemble à Sauron? Non...Je l'aurais remarqué! Balin interrompt la discussion, ou plutôt la dispute.

"-Jeunes gens il faut qu'un de vous deux y aille. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

Bilbon et Marie s'affrontent du regard puis Marie soupire. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et dit:

"-Puisque quelqu'un doit y aller j'irais. J'espère au moins manquer à quelqu'un si je crève."

Crève? C'est quoi déjà? Crever...Mourir. Non elle n'a pas le droit! Je la regarde poser un pied sur une branche puis l'autre. Là voilà en train d'escalader et se frayer un chemin sur les branchages. Voyant que cela tient, les autres veulent aussi y aller mais je les retiens. Soudain Marie glisse et se rattrape d'une main. Elle pend à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Je la vois forcer sur son bras puis elle arrive à s'accrocher les deux mains à la branche. Heureusement celle-ci a l'air solide. Ma princesse se met à forcer sur ses deux bras et je constate que ses muscles se contractent fortement à cause (ou grâce) à son pull assez près du corps. Elle se hisse doucement sur la branche puis continue sa progression. Elle fait un dernier grand saut et atterrit de l'autre coté. Elle nous crie:

"-Ne passez qu'un par un!"

Nous faisons passer Bilbon puis Bofur puis Kili, Fili, Gloin, Bombur et tout les autres. Je ferme la marche.

Il nous aura fallu plus d'une heure mais nous sommes parvenu à tous passer sans incident même si Bombur a failli tomber trois fois! Notre marche à travers la forêt reprend. Je me sens de plus en plus mal...

 **PDV Marie**

Je les vois qui vont tous de moins en moins bien. Même le hobbit a l'air mal. Pas autant touché que les autres certes, mais mal quand même. Thorin est par contre complètement atteint. Il divague comme un fou et veut quitter le chemin. Je m'énerve contre lui , il s'énerve contre moi puis il part en dehors du chemin en entrainant les autres avec lui. Foutue fierté de merde! Et là ils font la seule chose à éviter: ils se séparent pour retrouver le chemin. Mais pauvres fous vous l'avez quitté tout seuls! En attendant qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits je vais faire un peu d'accrobranche! C'est vrai qu'on étouffe ici. Et si j'allais voir le ciel? Je grimpe encore plus haut et découvre une étendue d'arbres à perte de vue avec au loin un lac immense et plus loin encore la grande montagne d'Erebor! C'est magnifique! Je baisse les yeux sur la forêt et j'aperçois la tête du hobbit qui dépasse. Il m'a suivi ou quoi?! Nos regards se croisent puis un mouvement à quelques centaines de mètres nous fait bouger. Les arbres bougent comme s'ils devaient supporter le poids d'un animal gigantesque. Je cris aux garçons le danger mais seul le silence me répond. Je vais pour descendre puis je me rends compte que la mystérieuse chose géante s'est arrêtée très proche de moi. Je m'accroupis et tente de voir quelque chose à travers les feuilles mais rien. Je descends un peu plus et vois une araignée. Dans ma tête je hurle comme une gamine mais extérieurement j'ai seulement les poils de mes bras qui se hérissent et mon visage qui se teinte de blanc. Je hais ces sales bêtes! Plusieurs autres bestioles apparaissent dans mon champ de vision et je les vois embaumer un corps. Oh my god! Mais qui cela peut bien être? Les araignées le font tourner et je reconnais le hobbit. Oh c'est pas grave alors! Croyant qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vive elles s'éloignent et moi j'approche. A côté de moi il y a un cocon, je le coupe et le laisse tomber. J'enchaine en découpant les trois plus proches y compris celui de Bilbon. Les arachnides reviennent et ceux que j'ai libéré les combattent pendant que je continue de libérer les autres. Le dernier à se libérer du cocon est bien sûr Thorin comme par hasard qui fonce vers le combat. Quant à moi je suis rapidement cernée par deux grosses bêtes velues qui veulent ma peau. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire aux Valars?! Kili et Fili viennent m'aider puis nous sommes à nouveau séparer. Tout à coup j'entends un brut de flèches qui fend l'air et des bruits d'épée. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière un buisson et j'aperçois des elfes qui entourent la compagnie. J'entends ensuite Kili qui hurle à l'aide mais les elfes ne bougent pas d'un pouce. Renonçant à rester discrète je me lève et cours vers le nain pour l'aider. Il est désarmé et deux grosses araignées arrivent vers lui. Son arme est par terre a quelques mètres d'une araignée. Prenant mon courage a deux mains je courre et saute sur le dos d ela bête en lui enfonçant mon épée dans le dos. J'attrape ensuite l'épée de Kili et la lui lance. Il la récupère adroitement et l'enfonce entre les deux yeux de la bestiole. C'est alors qu'arrive une elfe rousse qui nous regarde avec des yeux ronds. Elle m'énerve déjà avec ses grands airs.

"-Un souci poil de carotte?

-Tais-toi naine.

-Wesh mais tu m'a appelée comment la citrouille?! Putain mais vous me faites halluciné les elfes. C'est pas parce que je traine avec des nains que j'en suis une pauvre débile!"

Je crois que ma crise de folie a commencé. Mais aussi cette elfe de malheur m'a soulée! C'est pas parce qu'elle est Tauriel qu'elle doit me prendre pour son chien! Elle nous attrape les bras et nous tire, Kili et moi, vers les autres. Elle nous amène au chef qui n'est autre que Legolas Greenleaf. Je vois qu'il menace Thorin et ça lui fait perdre des points dans mon estime. Mon côté garce fait son apparition.

"-Non mais je rêve. Legolas le prince de Mirkwood qui menace un nain désarmé. Vous vous prenez pour qui? Une racaille? Sale blond décoloré!"

Je m'attends a ce qu'il ne réponde pas mais non il réplique cet idiot.

"-Et vous qui êtes-vous? La bonne des nains? Ah non j'ai trouvé! Leur prostituée.

-Sale con. Les valars n'apprécieront pas que vous traitiez leur envoyée de cette façon.

-Leur envoyée? Eh moi je suis le roi sous la montagne!

-Le roi sous la montagne est Thorin et vous ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et oui je suis leur envoyée. La voyageuse du temps et de l'espace comme me nomme Gandalf. Je pourrais vous prédire vos aventures futures rien que pour voir votre tête. Comment le prendriez-vous si je vous dit que vous allez mener une quête aux côtés d'Aragorn fils d'Arathorn un homme, Gimli fils de Gloin, un nain et Frodon Sacquet, un hobbit?"

J'ai entendu Gloin s'étouffer quand j'ai prononcé le nom de son fils et Legolas palissait à vue d'oeil. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très coloré... là on aurait dit Casper le fantôme!

"-Où voulez-vous en venir petite humaine?

-Je veux que vous me conduisiez devant votre père, le roi Thranduil pour un entretien de la plus haute importance."


	12. Chapter 12

**PDV Marie**

"-Et qui vous dit que je vais vous l'accorder femme?

-Ma conscience Greenleaf, ma conscience."

Un soldat de l'elfe vient nous interrompre pour lui tendre l'épée de Thorin. Il l'admire sous tout les angles puis se tourne vers mon nain préféré et lui met la lame sous la gorge.

"-Où l'as-tu eu, nain?

-Elle m'a été offerte.

-Pas seulement voleur mais aussi menteur... "

Alors que le blond décoloré réfléchit, un autre soldat vient lui parler à l'oreille. Tout à coup il se tourne vers moi.

"-Vous..."

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi il s'approche comme ça? On dirait un psychopathe!

"-Oui?

-Où avez-vous eu cette épée?!

-Au même endroit que Thorin!

-Et où était-ce?

-En Terre du Milieu!"

Il tend son bras vers moi, surement pour m'attraper, alors je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Merci Thorin de m'avoir entrainée! J'esquive son bras et lui envoie mon pied dans ses parties sensibles. L'elfe se plie en deux et moi j'ai la seule réaction que j'aurais du éviter. J'éclate de rire. Deux soldats viennent et me saisissent. Je me débats mais ils serrent trop fort. Je vois Kili se faire bloquer par la rousse et les autres nains sont encerclés par les soldats. On nous conduit jusqu'au palais du roi Thranduil. L'armée d'elfes conduisent mes compagnons vers les profondeurs. Seul Thorin est encore avec moi. Nous sommes trainés dans les nombreux couloirs creusés puis nous débouchons dans la salle du trône. Le roi est assis sur son siège et nous regarde avancer avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ferait mieux de ne pas oublier que je sais son secret. C'est vrai qu'il fait bien de cacher qu'il a la moitié du visage brûlé. Arrivés devant lui les soldats tentent de nous mettre à genoux mais je me retourne du mieux que je peux et crie comme une folle:

"-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER PAR LES VALARS!? MERDE A LA FIN VOUS ÊTES DES FOUS ICI!"

Thorin ricane et le regard perçant de Thranduil se focalise sur lui.

"- Mais qui voici donc... Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Je connais vos objectifs et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous arrêter à une seule condition.

-Laissez-moi rire! Vous ne respectez jamais votre parole et je dois tolérer que vous posiez une condition?

-Permettez-moi de terminer, nain! Je disais que je vous laisserais repartir à une seule condition. Vous me donnerez les gemmes blanches qui sont dans la montagne. Elles appartiennent à mon peuple depuis toujours et votre grand-père les a dérobé.

-Et si je refuse?

-Vous resterez dans mes cachots pendant quelques centaines d'années. J'ai même une meilleure idée.

-Laquelle?

-Je vous relâche vous et je garde votre chère accompagnatrice jusqu'à ce qu'elle pourrisse dans mes cachots."

Il est pas sérieux là? Mais j'ai rien fait moi!

 **PDV Thorin**

Jamais je ne lui donnerais ces pierres! Mais la vie de Marie est en jeu... ainsi que celle de tous mes compagnons. Et Bilbon qui a disparu! Jamais là quand il faut, lui! Que faire? Que dire? Je ne veux pas partager les richesses de la montagne! Mais sans ma compagnie pour parvenir à Erebor je ne les aurais jamais... En jetant un coup d'oeil à ma princesse je la vois trembler. Ces soldats ne vont-ils pas la lâcher?! Que dire? Que faire? L'appel de l'Arkenstone est de plus en plus puissant! Je le sens brouiller mes sens mais je suis encore assez lucide pour dire cela:

"-Bien j'accepte votre condition mais dites à vos maudits gardes de lâcher notre voyageuse."

Un geste de la main plus tard Marie est de nouveau libre. Elle regarde le roi Thranduil avec des yeux noirs et je la soupçonne de vouloir l'égorger. Quelle charmante jeune femme!

 **PDV Marie**

Enflure de malheur! Con de première catégorie! Fou furieux! Qu'est ce que j'ai envie de te tuer sale roi de pacotille! Aussi arrogant que ton crétin de fils! Quoi que... lui il deviendra gentil d'ici 60 ans. Et merde pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?

"-Pourquoi vous nomme-t-on voyageuse?

-Parce que j'en suis une.

-De quelle terre venez-vous?

-Elle n'existe pas encore.

-MENSONGES! Vous ne pouvez pas venir d'une terre encore inconnue.

-Je vous jure que si. Je suis une voyageuse du temps et de l'espace comme dit Gandalf.

-Nous allons vérifier cela. Ce soir c'est la fête des étoiles nous leur demanderons si vos dires sont vrais. En attendant vous resterez dans les cachots.

-Et l'accord passé avec Thorin?

-Il peut attendre un jour ou deux! Gardes! Emmenez-les!"

Je peste comme une enragée pendant que les gardes du roi nous tirent jusqu'aux cachots. Thorin est mis avec Balin tandis que je me fais éjectée dans une cellule à l'écart des autres. Bande de cons! Je m'assoie à même le sol et patiente.

 **PDV Thorin**

Ils me mettent dans une cellule avec Balin puis emmène Marie dans un coin isolé. Félons! Briseur de pacte! Balin se lève et vient à ma rencontre.

"-Alors? Il a proposé un marché?

-Oui.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu?

-Que j'acceptais.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous encore là?

-Parce qu'il ne croyait pas le statut de notre voyageuse et qu'il nous garde enfermés jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate.

-Ah.

-Comme tu dis."

Je m'assoie et médite. Que de richesses je vais avoir quand nous serons dans la montagne! Quelle joie de devenir le plus riche de la Terre du Milieu! Mais qu'arrivera-t-il aux autres quand je serais roi? Je les mettrais conseillers peut-être... Et Marie? Reine! Non personne ne voudra d'elle et moi je serais plus occupé par mon argent que par sa personne. Peut-être pourra-t-elle servir de servante? Non! Je tiens à elle. J'en suis sûr. Mais pourquoi des pensées aussi mauvaises circulent-elles dans ma tête?

Les heures passent puis soudain des cliquetis résonnent sur les parois. Des gardes arrivent des escaliers et passent devant nous sans même se préoccuper de notre sort. Mais où vont-ils? Marie! Que vont-ils lui faire? Un cri retentit. Mais que se passe-t-il donc?

 **PDV Marie**

Alors que la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures j'entends des gardes approcher. Pourquoi viennent-ils ici? Ils ouvrent la porte de ma cellule et l'un des deux gardes rentre.

"-Suivez-nous!

-Tu rêves pauvre con."

Il me lance un regard d'incompréhension puis comprend mon refus de bouger. Il s'avance et m'attrape le poignet. Je laisse échapper un cri. Il vient d'appuyer au même endroit que l'autre soldat tout à l'heure. Ce dernier m'a serré tellement fort que j'ai les poignets bleus! Agacé, l'elfe m'attrape et me met en sac à patate sur son épaule. Il sort de la cellule et prend le chemin inverse. Je me mets à taper dans son dos mais il ne réagit pas.

"-LACHEZ-MOI! Mais vous allez me foutre la paix bande de débiles!"

Je pense que j'ai réveillé les nains qui dormaient. On passe devant la cellule de Balin et Thorin et j'échange un regard avec Thorin. Il me regarde tristement. Lui a-t-on dit quelque chose que je ne sais pas? Pendant que je réfléchit les gardes montent des marches et quittent les sous-sols. Après plusieurs minutes nous arrivons dans la salle du trône où sont présents Legolas et son père. Le garde me dépose puis quitte la salle.

"-Alors voilà notre voyageuse... Votre court séjour dans nos cachots vous a-t-il plu?"

J'enclenche mon regard de tueuse et le fusille du regard. Il le voit et sourit.

"-Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas voyageuse, je le vois bien. Mais, tant que vous serez ici vous devrez me supporter.

-Eh bien tant mieux puisque je repars demain matin avec les nains.

-Non. Les nains repartiront, vous non.

-Pourquoi?!

-Vous êtes celle qui les aidera dans leur quête alors si vous n'êtes plus là ils échoueront.

-Vous êtes diabolique! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

-Nous allons voir. Legolas conduis-la dans la chambre d'invité. Et assure-toi de bien fermer la porte.

-Oui Père."

Le décoloré s'approche et me traine presque jusqu'à la chambre. Il me fait franchir la porte puis la ferme juste après. Me voilà enfermée dans une chambre d'elfe! Je fais le tour de la pièce et découvre une autre porte que celle de l'entrée. Je l'ouvre et découvre une immense salle de bain. Il y a une petite fenêtre en haut du mur naturel. Je l'escalade doucement puis tente de passer par le trou. Après un long moment à me dandiner pour passer mes hanches je suis dehors. Je suis dans un long couloir et mon instinct me crie de prendre à droite alors naturellement je prends à gauche. J'arrive dans un cul-de sac mais il y a une porte sur le mur de droite. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir trouver une sortie par-là? En ouvrant la porte je tombe sur des amas d'armes et de boucliers. BINGO! J'ai trouvé l'armurerie. En fouillant je trouve l'épée de Thorin et la mienne. Puis ensuite je tombe sur les dagues de Kili et Fili. Et pour finir je retrouve mon sac-à-dos. C'est jour de fête! Enfin peut-être pas mais bon... Je vérifie que toutes les armes soient dans leur fourreau puis je les range dans mon sac. L'épée de Thorin dépasse mais faut faire avec! Je quitte l'armurerie et prends le chemin inverse. Sur le trajet j'entends crier. L'elfe qui crie comme une poissonnière alerte ses camarades que les nains ont filé et qu'ils sont dans le ruisseau. Merde ils auraient pu m'attendre! Je me mets à courir comme une dératée à la recherche de la sortie. Une fois trouvée, je sprinte à travers les arbres pour longer le ruisseau. J'aperçois Dori et Bombur puis Kili, Bofur et Fili. Ils sont bloqués par les grilles. Les elfes les ont coincés. Puis tout à coup surgissent des Orcs. Ils sont foutus si personne ne vient les aider. Un coup d'oeil derrière moi permet de voir que les elfes sont à la ramasse. Je soupire puis dégaine mon épée. Le plus discrètement possible je me faufile derrière le mutant le plus proche de la compagnie et lui tranche la tête. Moins un! Kili me voit et me crie de me tourner. Je me baisse et fait volte-face pour enfoncer mon arme dans le ventre d'un nouvel Orc. Après ça je sors les dagues de mon sac et les fait passer à Kili et Fili. Je leur donne aussi l'épée de leur oncle et je repars à l'attaque. Les elfes se sont mêlés au combat alors je me focalise sur le levier qui ouvre les grilles. J'esquive de peu une flèche noire et appuie de toutes mes forces sur le levier. Les grille s'ouvrent doucement puis les tonneaux dans lesquels sont mes camarades s'ouvrent et dérivent à nouveau. J'aperçois une tonneau vide et saute, priant pour y atterrir dedans. Étant chanceuse aujourd'hui je tombe pile dans le tonneau. Seul problème, je suis dos au courant, mais ça me permet de voir que les elfes se sont débarrassés des Orcs mais que par contre on va se recevoir une rafale de flèches d'ici peu!

"-Baissez-vous!"

Sans me demander d'explications tous se baissent et nous échappons de peu à la rafale. Tout à coup des Orcs sortent de la forêt et nous attaquent. Les combats reprennent!


	13. Chapter 13

**PDV Thorin**

"Baissez-vous!"

Je ne demande même pas pourquoi et obéis à l'ordre de Marie. A peine 10 secondes plus tard, une nuée de flèches rencontre le bois des tonneaux. Des cris me font sortir la tête de mon baril et je vois des orcs. Kili choisit ce moment pour me faire passer mon épée. Comment l'a-t-il eue? En voyant Marie avec son arme, je fais vite le rapprochement. Pendant toute notre dérive nous enchainons les combats avec les orcs puis, au bout d'un moment, nous disparaissons de leur vue et ils font demi-tour. Pas pour longtemps je pense, mais c'est déjà ça. On touche terre quelques heures plus tard et chacun vérifie de n'avoir aucune blessure. Quant à moi je vais directement voir ma princesse. Elle est en train d'essorer ses cheveux. Ses vêtements lui collent au corps mais j'essaye d'en faire abstraction. Sans plus me préoccuper de nos camarades je la serre dans mes bras.

"-Thorin... tout le monde peut nous voir...

-Je m'en moque. Je n'en peux plus de faire semblant de rien. Je t'aime Marie."

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et l'embrasse. Elle répond à mon baiser puis on se sépare. Elle a les joues rouges d'embarras. Qu'elle est belle... Bon maintenant je dois peut-être trouver une façon de rejoindre Erebor! Je dépose un baiser volant sur les lèvres de ma princesse puis je vais voir les autres.

 **PDV Marie**

Il m'embrasse puis vas rejoindre Dwalin et Balin pour planifier un plan. Je suis rejointe par les deux frères deux minutes plus tard. Kili et Fili sont toujours à la recherche d'informations sur leur oncle. Ils en deviennent épuisants des fois!

"-Alors comme ça, c'était toi la princesse?

-Il faut croire.

-C'est tout nouveau?

-Eh bien... je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est vieux...

-Depuis quand?

-Réellement?

-Oui.

-Depuis l'épisode avec les géants de pierre...

-QUOI!? Depuis autant de temps?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la mine éberluée des deux frères. Malheureusement pour moi, ils se reprennent vite et recommencent à me poser des questions.

"-Comment as-tu fais pour séduire notre oncle alors qu'au début il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier?

-Franchement j'en ai aucune idée.

-Tu es une sorcière si ça se trouve!"

Après sa phrase nous éclatons de rire. Moi une sorcière? Non mais sérieusement? J'ai du mal a faire cuir un oeuf et ils croient que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques? MDR! Soudain un bruit attire notre attention et nous écarquillons les yeux en voyant un homme tendre son arc vers Ori. Dwalin s'élance et se place sur la trajectoire de la flèche en brandissant une branche. L'inconnu tire sa flèche qui va s'encastrer dans la branche. Kili se lève en suivant et attrape une pierre qu'il s'apprête à lancer jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle flèche vienne ricocher sur le caillou. Bon, ils me gavent tous, et l'autre con il va bientôt embrocher mes amis s'il continue son délire. Bref, comme d'habitude j'agis avant de réfléchir et je me lève comme une tornade. L'homme tend son arc dans ma direction ce qui m'énerve davantage.

"-Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui? D'abord vous visez mes amis qui ne vous ont rien fait et maintenant vous me visez moi? Suis-je en train de vous menacer? Je ne crois pas, alors baissez votre arc."

Il baisse doucement son arc mais reste méfiant. Je m'approche en lui tendant la main.

"-Maintenant que nous sommes calmes nous pouvons parler en paix. Bonjour, mon nom est Marie et voici la compagnie des nains.

-Bonjour. Je suis Bard. Que faisiez-vous avec les elfes? A l'état de ces tonneaux je peux en déduire que ça c'est mal fini.

-Eh bien, ils n'apprécient pas qu'un voyageuse temporelle leur échappe ainsi que ses amis.

-Vous? J'en ai connu une il y a longtemps. Elle est morte suite à une rencontre avec des gobelins.

-Je sais. Gandalf le magicien m'en a parlé. Trêve de bavardages. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

-Pourquoi vous aiderais-je? Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange?"

Je soupire. Tous les mêmes. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans le mien les hommes sont cupides.

-Nous vous paierons.

-Il faudra m'écouter quand je vous le dirais.

-Heu ouais on verra.

-Non. Jurez-le.

-Pour les nains c'est ok mais pour moi nous verrons.

-Si vous insistez."

L'archer s'éloigne pour charger les tonneaux sur son bateau et pendant ce temps je me tourne vers les nains qui, bizarrement, me regarde méchamment.

"-Quoi?

-Nous allons devoir écouter les ordres d'un homme à cause de vous. Et le pire c'est que vous dérogez à la règle!

-Oh ça va Thorin. Je me rattraperais si tu veux."

Lui qui était si prêt à répliquer referma la bouche et me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pendant ce temps Kili et Fili étaient écroulés de rire et Balin avait les joues rouges de gêne.

"-Attendez vous avez pensé à quoi là?"

Le regard de Kili me fit comprendre rapidement.

"-Ah mais non! Vous êtes des pervers au nom de Mahal! Calmez vos ardeurs de nains là. Oh et puis vous m'épuisez, je vais aller aider le batelier.

Alors que je me dirige vers le quai deux bras m'entourent la taille et une tête vient se poser dans le creux de mon épaule.

"-Reste avec moi Marie. Il peut bien se débrouiller sans nous pour placer quelques barils sur un bateau."

Il a pas tort, l'archer n'a pas besoin d'aide... En voyant que les autres nains se sont éloignés je me tourne et me retrouve face à Thorin, presque collée à son torse. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je réponds doucement puis me sépare de lui.

"-Thorin je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Oui?

-J'ai l'impression que tu changes de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons de la montagne. Sans oublier que Bilbon n'est plus le même depuis l'épisode des gobelins. Et aussi le fait que Gandalf soit parti en nous laissant comme ça. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

-Peut-être un peu.

-Et l'Arkenstone dont parlait Thranduil, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'es pas touché par son pouvoir?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Allez viens, le batelier a terminé."

Je rêve ou il vient d'esquiver la question? Je trouverais Thorin, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Après ça je rejoins l'amarre où nous attend notre moyen de transport. Nous embarquons tous puis Bard décroche le bateau et commence à guider l'embarcation sur le lac. Voyant que tous les nains discutent entre eux, je vais parler avec Bard.

"-Je voulais m'excuser du ton que j'ai pris tout à l'heure. Je ne suis déjà pas très sociable alors quand quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à mes amis je pars au quart de tour.

-Ce n'est rien Madame. Je suis aussi fautif, je n'avais pas à tirer des flèches sur vos compagnons. Mais sinon que fait une jeune femme avec une compagnie de nains?

-Eh bien il semble que les Valars aient décidé de me faire quitter mon monde pour aider ces nains. Le pire c'est que depuis quelques temps les personnes importantes de l'aventure doutent de moi. Je le vois.

-Ah bon? Pourtant je vous ai vu parlé avec deux nains toute à l'heure et après vous embrassiez celui qui semble être le chef non?

-Hum..eh bien oui mais ce n'est pas d'eux dont je veux parler. Nous sommes passés par la vallée d'Imladris il y a un long moment et depuis, Gandalf le magicien m'évite et il a même quitté la compagnie. Après ça, le hobbit qui nous accompagne est rongé par l'anneau de Sauron mais personne ne veut m'écouter et ils commencent à se méfier de moi. Et par-dessus tout je commence a me demander si Thorin ne subit pas l'influence des pouvoirs de l'Arkenstone...C'est une vraie pagaille cette compagnie!

-Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à la suivre?

-C'est ça ou la mort. De plus, même si je critique cette compagnie ce sont tous mes amis et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider.

-C'est honorable de votre part.

-Si vous le dites."

Pendant que nous discutions il a commencé à slalomer entre des pierres qui dépassaient à la surfaces ou autres obstacles possibles. Après plusieurs minutes passées dans le silence, je décide de l'interroger sur sa famille.

"-Je me demandais.. vous êtes tous seul sur ce lac?

-Bien sûr que non nous sommes des centaines!

-Non mais je veux dire vous avez surement des enfants et une femme non?

-J'ai trois enfants, 2 filles et 1 garçon mais je n'ai plus ma femme. Je l'aie perdue il y a quelques années...

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas du poser la question c'est impoli de ma part. Veuillez m'excuser Bard.

-Ce n'est rien vous ne pouviez pas savoir."

J'hoche la tête puis m'accoude au bastingage. Une heure plus tard, nous voyons apparaître au loin des sortes de remparts et Bard s'empresse de demander aux nains son argent. Au début ils sont assez réticents, puis, dès qu'ils voient l'ombre de la montagne sacrée, ils se dépêchent de vider leurs poches. Nous passons la première douane tranquille et le batelier va accoster au port de marchandises. Il commande aux nains de se mettre dans les barils mais aucun d'eux n'écoutent alors je décide de faire ma chef.

"-Putain mais vous allez rentrer dans ses barils à la con?! Bougez vos culs!"

Ils me regardent les yeux écarquillés mais rentrent dans les tonneaux. Seul Thorin ose affronter mon regard et je comprends qu'on réglera le problème plus tard. Une fois tous cachés, Bard et moi nous avançons vers un poissonnier. L'archer lui demande de remplir nos tonneaux ce que fait le marchand en échange de quelques pièces d'or. Une fois cela fait nous remontons sur le bateau et c'est reparti pour un tour sur le lac. Direction Lacville!


	14. Chapter 14

**PDV Thorin**

Cet homme du lac a osé nous faire mettre des poissons dessus. Il me manque de respect à moi, Thorin Écu-de-chêne! Et Marie qui se moque de nous à côté de l'homme. Elle aussi me manque de respect! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais j'ai l'impression de changer. Une chose m'appelle de plus en plus puissamment vers la montagne. Peut-être est-ce l'Arkenstone comme ma princesse me l'a suggéré? Non impossible. Une pierre si belle ne peut pas causer tant de mal autour d'elle. Peut-être me veut-elle du mal tout compte fait? Il est vrai que le hobbit aussi se méfie d'elle... Je dois réfléchir à tout cela. Mais tout d'abord il faut que je sorte de ce baril rempli de poisson morts qui empestent!

 **PDV Marie**

Jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignions Lacville, je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer constamment des nains. Leur fierté a dû être rabaissée plus bas que terre. Je m'imagine bien Thorin râler en disant qu'il est le roi sous la montagne et qu'il ne mérite pas ce traitement de fuyard. Au bout d'un petit moment Bard nous prévient que nous sommes à l'entrée de la ville sur pilotis. Je me ressaisis et me concentre pour les prochaines minutes à venir. C'est maintenant que nous allons savoir si nous passons la douane ou pas. Bard stoppe l'embarcation et sort un papier de sa poche. Il le tend au douanier qui lui fait un grand sourire et lui signe la fiche sans la regarder. Je souffle, pensant que le pire est passé mais un autre homme assez hideux arrache la fiche des mains du douanier et la lis.

"-Il me semble, Bard, que vous êtes batelier, pas poissonnier. Jetez-moi ça à l'eau.

-Alfrid réfléchissez.

-C'est tout réfléchi. Oh mais que vois-je... une passagère clandestine. Embarquez-là!"

Quoi?! Oh oh je vois arriver les problèmes... J'enjambe le coin du bateau et commence à fuir vers le centre de la ville. Derrière moi, j'entends le dénommé Alfrid crier:

"-Attrapez-la! Laissez ces maudits poissons et ramenez moi la fille!"

Bon au moins j'ai permis aux autres de ne pas se faire découvrir. Je vois que les colosses derrière moi se rapproche alors je bifurque dans une petite ruelle puis saute dans l'eau. Je me cache ensuite sous les pontons et attends que les gardes passent. Une fois qu'ils sont partis j'hésite tout de même à sortir. Les gens du village risquent de me dénoncer... Au bout d'un moment je décide de partir chercher les nains et Bard.

 **PDV Thorin**

Je m'immobilise quand mon baril est trainé vers le bord du bateau, mais il est lâché soudainement et les gardes partent en courant. Je n'ai pas réussi à bien entendre la discussion puisque j'étais dans mes pensées mais nous avons dû être repérés à la douane. Je sens que notre embarcation repart mais le silence est complet jusqu'à ce que l'archer nous ordonne de rester caché et de nous taire. Que se passe-t-il donc?! Quelques minutes plus tard le bateau s'arrête et l'homme du lac tape dans nos tonneaux pour que nous sortions. Je m'extirpe rapidement de cette cachette pestilentielle puis je regarde autour de moi. C'est mon neveu Fili qui exprime ma pensée à voix haute.

"-Où est Marie? "

L'Homme nous lance un regard mal à l'aise.

"-Vous la retrouverez vite si vous ne me suivez pas!

-Eh bien alors on ne va pas vous suivre. Vous croyez que nous allions abandonner un membre de notre compagnie?

-Suivez-moi nous parlerons après! Vous voulez finir en prison ou quoi?!"

Le mot prison nous fait bouger et nous suivons l'archer à travers les quais et les pontons. Malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que nous avons abandonné Marie. Que s'est-il donc passé à la dernière douane? Alors que je suis dans mes pensées l'homme du lac nous conduit jusqu'à chez lui mais il s'arrête brusquement.

"-Ma maison est sous surveillance...

-Et alors?

-Vous devez prendre un chemin détourné pour ne pas vous faire voir."

Il nous explique alors son plan et c'est complètement dégouté que nous le mettons en œuvre. Heureusement pour Marie qu'elle n'a pas à subir ça...

 **PDV Marie**

Je me fait la plus silencieuse possible et glisse dans l'ombre tel un chat dans la nuit. Philosophique moi? Non pas le moins du monde. Bref. Je me déplace dans toute la ville à la recherche de la maison de l'archer. A force de ne pas trouver d'informations je demande à une marchande qui me l'indique et qui me prévient que des sbires du maitre de la ville surveille le quartier. Je la remercie puis prends le chemin indiqué. Je repère rapidement les espions tellement ils manquent de discrétion. Voyant qu'ils ne surveille que l'entrée principale je décide de passer par la voie maritime. Je plonge une nouvelle fois dans l'eau sale de la ville et nage jusqu'au passage situé à côté du bateau de Bard. Je me tapie sue moi-même quand je vois les deux pêcheurs- espions se redresser et quitter leur poste. C'est ma chance! Je me relève rapidement et monte les quelques marches me séparant de l'intérieur de la maison du batelier. La trappe de communication est ouverte et j'entends la discussion qui est en cours.

"-...Passé?!

-Il s'est passé que votre amie a fui pour éviter de finir en prison!

-Et où est-elle maintenant? Vous le savez, vous?!

-Non je ne le sais pas! Mais c'est quand même grâce à elle que vous vous êtes tous là!

-Oui mais nous l'avons abandonnée!"

Oulala ils culpabilisent pour pas grand-chose. Ça va je sais encore courir pour ma vie! Je décide de toquer au morceau de bois avant de me montrer. Une des filles de Bard regarde par la fenêtre et leur dit qu'il n'y personne à la porte. Normal puisque je prends l'entrée de service! En soufflant je toque de nouveau sur la trappe et monte en même temps pour pas qu'ils cherchent trop longtemps. La plus jeune des filles laisse échapper un cri et je grince des dents. Je suis si horrible que cela? Les autres membres de la famille me regardent comme si j'étais une Alien et les nains me regarde avec les yeux ronds.

"-Alors je vous ai manqué les gars?"

Ils ouvrent encore plus les yeux pendant que je rigole. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de me payer leur tête des fois. Le premier à se reprendre est Bard:

"-Comment vous êtes-vous échappée?

-Ils ne m'ont même pas eue. Je les ai semé puis je me suis cachée. J'ai passé plus de temps à trouver votre baraque qu'à les fuir."

Il se gratte la nuque soudain mal à l'aise. Fili le remplace pour l'interrogatoire.

"-Tu es passée par les toilettes toi aussi?"

Mon sourire s'efface doucement et je regarde les nains avec attention. Ils attendent impatiemment ma réponse. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont passés par les chiotes? Non mais j'hallucine!

"-Pas du tout. C'est vous alors l'odeur nauséabonde qu'on respire d'ici?"

Mon humour n'est pas très recherché je l'avoue mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Ils sont passé par les toilettes pour rentrer c'est à la fois courageux d'avoir braver la puanteur et dégoutant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'accepter de mettre un pied dans _ça._ Thorin va falloir prendre une bonne douche avant que j'accepte de t'embrasser à nouveau! Les nains grognent devant mon humour noir puis en reviennent à une de leur discussion: Leurs armes. Malgré les quatre lames que nous avons il en manque encore pour la plupart de la compagnie. Bard leur propose des armes fabriquées manuellement mais Thorin et Dwalin s'énervent et rejettent les armes parce qu'elles sont soi-disant nulles. Mais merde à la fin! Prenez ce qu'on vous donne et partez! J'ai de la chance que Balin soit du même avis que moi mais les garçons ne nous écoutent pas et veulent absolument se faufiler dans l'armurerie de la ville pour récupérer des armes forgées. Quelles têtes de mules tous! Bard leur interdit de quitter la maison à cause des espions le surveillant puis pars en ville pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Pendant ce temps Bain regarde les nains comploter et moi je sympathise avec Sigrid et Tilda qui sont très gentilles et cultivées une fois passé le premier abord. J'entends que le ton monte chez les nains et je m'approche d'eux pour me renseigner.

"-Que faites-vous donc? Arrêtez de crier comme des sourds!

-Tais-toi femme et suis-nous. Nous partons chercher des armes et nous quittons la ville pour rejoindre Erebor.

-Femme? Tu es bien sûr de tes paroles Thorin?

-Par les valars Marie nous n'avons pas le temps! Mets ton manteau et nous y allons!

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, pigé? Je ne suis pas ta servante donc tu me respectes autant que n'importe quel membre de cette compagnie. Maintenant tu m'excuseras de te décevoir mais je reste ici. Bain est obligé de rester là pour surveiller treize nains déjantés, un hobbit perdu et une voyageuse temporelle alors n'en rajoute pas et reste calme!

-Si tu ne veux pas nous suivre c'est ton choix. Nous t'attendons à la sortie de la ville dans une heure et si tu n'y es pas nous partons sans toi.

-C'est d'accord."

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais les laisse partir malgré les protestations de fils de Bard. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'enfile mon manteau et me tourne vers la famille qui nous as accueillie.

"-Vous direz à votre père que c'était très gentil de sa part de nous offrir l'hospitalité et vous lui direz aussi de se méfier de ce qui arrivera les prochains jours. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et en ce moment je ne me trompe jamais. Je vous laisse, je vais tenter de leur éviter de faire une bêtise même si je pense que c'est déjà fait. Bonne soirée à tous."

Ils n'ont pas le temps de répliquer que je les ai laissés. Je serpente dans les allées humides et odorantes tout en cherchant où peut bien être cette satanée armurerie. Cette fois il est hors de question de demander de l'aide à un villageois! Le temps que je trouve la salle des armes la nuit est tombée et lorsque j'arrive enfin les nains sont déjà en train de cambrioler le lieu. Bifur et Bombur sont au rez-de-chaussée en train de trier des épées tandis que Fili descend les escaliers avec un nouveau chargement. Kili le suit de près, beaucoup trop chargé, et le pire arrive. Le brun trébuche et dégringole les marches dans un bruit sourd. Je vous parie ma vie que tout le quartier l'a entendu. Thorin apparait en haut des escaliers et soupire. Je rêve ou il en veut à son neveu? Il n'avait qu'à pas trop le charger aussi! En quelques secondes nous sommes encerclés par des dizaines de gardes qui pointent leurs épées ou leurs baïonnettes sur nous. Tous sont tenus en joue par deux ou trois soldats alors que pour moi il n'y en a qu'un seul et il ne tend même pas sa lame. Pas que ça me dérange mais je n'aime pas passer pour plus faible que je ne suis donc je me sens obligée de chercher les ennuis. Je brandis mon épée et me mets en position défensive mais le soldat hausse seulement les sourcils avant de se mettre à rire.

"-Ce n'est pas beau une arme entre les mains d'une jolie jeune femme alors donne-moi ton épée et tu n'auras pas d'égratignure.

-Sale con."

Je déteste ses propos machistes donc j'abats mon épée que va s'enfoncer dans le ventre du type qui crie de douleur et s'effondre sur le plancher. Aussitôt cinq nouveaux gardes débarquent et m'empêchent de me barrer. Je soupire de mécontentement mais me résigne à suivre le cortège. Fili est poussé à ma hauteur et il me félicite:

"-Eh bien je vois que les cours avec mon oncle t'ont finalement servis. Moi qui pensait que vous faisiez autre chose pendant ses cours...

-Non mais t'es sérieux là? Tu nous sors ton humour pervers au mauvais moment blondinet.

-Oh allez rigole! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on est conduit devant le maître de Lacville!"

Son ton est tellement ironique que j'éclate de rire m'attirant les regards noirs des gardes et le sourire rayonnant de Fili. Devant nous je vois que Thorin essaye de me faire passer un message.

"-Cesse donc de faire l'imbécile!

-Rabat-joie."

Voilà comment il gâche ma bonne humeur. Enfin les gardes s'arrêtent devant une maison plus grande que les autres qui semble être la "mairie" de cette communauté. Nous sommes disposés en arc-de-cercle autour de l'entrée le temps que le "maître" veuille bien nous honorer de sa présence. La grande porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître l'homme de la douane, le Alfrid aux cheveux gras puis derrière lui se tient un homme grand et assez rondouillard. Il transpire l'égoïsme et la luxure à plein nez. Surement un de ceux qui gardent les biens du peuple pour assouvir ses propres besoins...

"-Qu'avons-nous là? Des ennemis de l'état?

-Des mercenaires sans merci maître."

Alors eux j'ai déjà envie de les embrocher. Dwalin les stoppe dans leur lancée.

"-Taisez-vous donc! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parler. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire criminel, il s'agit de Thorin, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror!"

Ses paroles enclenchent des murmures étonnés et le maître de Lacville ouvre de grand yeux surpris. Dans ta gueule pauvre débile! Thorin s'avance et pose une main sur l'épaule de Dwalin avant de commencer à parler.

"-Nous sommes les nains d'Erebor. Nous sommes là pour reprendre notre terre."

Les murmures s'accentuent au point que je comprends la moitié de leurs paroles. Ils parlent d'une prophétie mais comme je n'y comprends pas grand-chose je me concentre plutôt sur le discours de mon roi sous la montagne.

"-Je me souviens de cette ville à sa grande époque! Des flottes de bateaux arrivaient au ports chargés de soieries et de pierres précieuses, ce n'était pas une ville en déshérence, c'était le centre de tout le commerce du nord! Je veux voir cette époque revenir, je veux rallumer les grandes forges des nains et voir les richesses couler à flots des grandes salles d'Erebor!"

Son ton est convainquant et son regard passionné, mais quelque chose me tourmente. Il n'est plus le même qu'au début. Sa soif d'or s'est accrue depuis que nous avons traversé la forêt. L'Arkenstone a commencé à ensorceler mon roi... J'espère que Gandalf reviendra à temps parce qu'entre Thorin et Bilbon qui est sous l'emprise de l'anneau de Sauron nous sommes perdus s'il ne nous vient aucune aide. Alors que je réfléchissais Bard est arrivé et a commencé à déclamer une mise en garde. Je n'ai pas suivie la discussion et mon esprit se remets en marche quand Alfrid ouvre la bouche pour parler:

"-Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire? Nous ne savons rien de vous. Qui peut répondre de vous ici? "

Je crois que j'aurais dû suivre parce que là je suis complètement paumée. Fili me résume vite fait la situation et j'attends à mon tour la réponse de Thorin. Le silence plane alors sur l'ensemble de la foule. Chez les nains tous se regardent mais personne n'intervient. Je voudrais bien me porter garante de lui mais ma parole aurait peu d'impact à mon avis. Voyant que personne ne bouge je décide de tenter le coup. Au pire si je me ridiculise je ne pourrais pas faire pire!

"-Moi."

Ma voix n'est pas très forte mais tous les regards convergent vers moi. Autour de moi les gens s'écartent et attendent que je continue. Je souffle discrètement et reprends la parole tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Thorin.

"-Je réponds de lui. J'ai voyagé pendant de nombreux mois avec lui et la compagnie, et si Thorin Écu-de-chêne donne sa parole il la respectera un jour."

Je souris doucement en remarquant que mon roi s'est approché pendant que je parlais. Il me couve d'un regard tendre puis observe autour de lui. Les gens sont joyeux et déborde de satisfaction. Après tout qui peut les blâmer? Ils sont persuadés que le dragon ne peut rien leur faire. Je ne suis pas du même avis mais bon chacun son avis! Bard tente de les convaincre que la situation est la même qu'à Del autrefois mais personne ne l'écoute et la maître de la ville clos le débat en annonçant une fête en l'honneur du roi sous la montagne. Avant de suivre les nains et le hobbit dans la "mairie" je vais voir Bard et le préviens de mon mauvais pressentiment. Il me jauge du regard et souffle:

"-L'ambition de votre homme vous perdra en même temps que lui ma Dame. Malgré vos efforts il sombre dans la folie et il risque de vous entrainer dans sa chute. Je vous souhaite de rester en vie et je prends en compte votre impression. Bonne soirée."

Il me quitte et part rejoindre sa famille tandis que je rejoins Thorin qui m'attend à l'entrée de la maison. Que la fête commence! Je suis ironique bien sûr.


	15. Chapter 15

**PDV Marie**

Dès que nous rentrons dans la bâtisse des serviteurs du maître nous tombe dessus.

"-Monsieur suivez-nous, nous allons vous vêtir pour la fête.

-Madame, veuillez me suivre. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer avant que vous ne..."

Oh pitié! Même pas besoin d'écouter la suite de ses paroles pour comprendre qu'elle est idiote. Et jamais de la vie je n'accepterais de m'habiller en fonction de leur gouts à eux! Malgré tout Thorin me dit de faire un effort donc je suis la bonne femme dans les couloirs de l'immense baraque. Nous débouchons dans une chambre où sont réunies deux autres femmes. Malheur à moi elles sont plusieurs! Elles commencent à jacasser mais je ne les écoute pas. Je me reprends tout de même quand elles sortent des dizaines de robes d'une armoire. Mon souffle se coupe et une asphyxie spontanée débute devant les horreurs que je vois. Les robes possèdent plus de froufrous que de tissus couvrant le corps. C'est d'une mocheté exceptionnelle. Voyant que les servantes veulent absolument que je sois en robe, qui plus est une de celle qu'elles me proposent, j'explose:

"-Dégagez tout de suite et laissez-moi me préparer sans vous! Vous me soulez par les valars! DÉGAGEZ!"

Elles partent presque en courant et je souris devant mon autorité. Elles ont dit que nous avions seulement une heure pour nous préparer alors je m'active. D'abord je me lave avec la bassine d'eau tiède qui attends près d'un feu de cheminée puis je sors la robe que les elfes m'ont donné à Imladris. Merci Elrond pour cette beauté. En plus il m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tacher ni se froisser et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai prise avec moi. J'en profite pour faire un nouvel inventaire de mon sac à dos: les affaires données par les elfes de Fondcombe, les allumettes, mon téléphone et mes écouteurs, ma paire de gants, les élastiques, le déodorant et ma brosse. Ah, et ma paire de converses qui n'a toujours pas séchée. Je jette les allumettes qui sont inutilisables après avoir pris l'eau et je regarde mon téléphone. Il est inutile à présent mais j'ai envie de le garder. Ne serait-ce que pour la valeur sentimentale. Maman... Elle me manque... Mais Lindir m'a prévenu qu'il n'existait aucune solution pour que je regagne mon temps. Tous les voyageurs temporels sont restés en Terre du Milieu. Je t'aime Maman, et jamais je ne t'oublierais. Je verse quelques larmes puis regarde l'heure. Vingt-cinq. Je n'ai QUE vingt-cinq minutes pour me préparer. Je me presse d'enfiler la robe des elfes puis mes yeux dérivent vers le maquillage mis à ma disposition. C'est assez... voyant mais certaines teintes sont assez discrètes donc je m'en sers. Une petite touche de doré sur les yeux et un rouge à lèvres rose nacré. C'est simple mais parfait pour moi. Pas utile de cacher mes petites imperfections puisque tout le monde les as vues après tout. Un coup d'œil à l'heure et j'enfile mes converses humides. Elles ont eu une petite demi-heure pour sécher près du feu mais ça n'a pas suffi, dommage. On frappe à ma porte et je découvre Fili dans l'encadrement.

"-Gente demoiselle je viens vous accompagner à la fête.

-Trop aimable Fili."

Je souris, mais intérieurement je pleure que ce ne soit pas Thorin qui ai fait le déplacement. Fili est très gentil mais c'est avec Thorin que j'entretiens une relation amoureuse, pas avec son neveu! Malgré tout, je suis Fili et nous partons vers la fête.

"-Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas Thorin qui soit venu te chercher Marie.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça il est surement occupé. Je comprends.

-Tu sais il fera des efforts quand tu seras reine.

-Je commence à me dire que ça n'arrivera jamais Fili mais ce n'est pas grave j'aurais tout de même passer de bons moments avec vous.

-Dis pas ça. Mon oncle t'aime même s'il ne le montre pas trop. En ce moment il est juste préoccupé par la reconquête de la montagne.

-Si tu le dis.

-Que ferais-tu si tu ne devenais pas reine?

-Tu sais ce n'est pas par envie de devenir reine que je suis avec Thorin..

-..Non mais je ne demandais pas ça comme ça. C'était pour me renseigner c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ton genre de rechercher le pouvoir au travers d'une autre personne.

-Merci. Mais sinon pour répondre à ta question je pense que je retournerais à Fondcombe. Lindir et Elrond m'ont proposé de venir vivre au royaume. Sur le coup j'ai refusé comme je veux vous aider pour récupérer Erebor mais si mon histoire avec votre roi se termine je vous laisserai et partirais.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu es notre amie!

-Tu es bien gentil mais vous n'êtes pas mon "peuple" si on peut dire. Vous êtes des nains issus d'une lignée royale et je suis une femme issue des Hommes et qui plus est qui n'est pas dans son monde.

-Mais quand même! On t'aime nous!

-Moi aussi je vous aime. Allez nous sommes arrivés. C'est parti pour l'entrée en beauté."

Fili rigole puis se redresse pour imiter la noblesse. Il est à mourir de rire. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent et nous rentrons sous les regards des nains, du maître de la ville et des quelques invités assez fortunés pour s'entendre avec le maître. Les gens me regardent bizarrement et cela me semble normal puisque ma tenue ne ressemble pas à celle des bourgeoises présentes. Leurs robes possèdent des perles et des froufrous plus qu'extravagants alors que la mienne est simple. Leurs maquillages ressemblent pour la plupart à ceux des clowns tandis que le mien est naturel et pour finir je suis la seule qui est accompagnée d'un nain- même si Fili fait à peu près ma taille. La réception se déroule dans un ennui total pour moi alors que de leurs côtés les nains s'éclatent et boivent plus que de raisons excepté Thorin qui semble faire des affaires avec le maître. J'en profite pour préparer un plateau de victuailles que j'emporte discrètement à travers la ville. Bard et sa famille nous ont accueilli et je trouve cela méchant et mesquin de ne pas leur rendre ce que nous avons pris, en l'occurrence de la nourriture. Je tape à leur porte et au bout de quelques minutes c'est Tilda qui vient m'ouvrir.

"-Marie!"

Elle est surprise de me voir ici et je la comprends. La porte s'ouvre entièrement, dévoilant Bard.

"-Que venez-vous faire là?

-Je vous apporte un repas plus savoureux que la soupe que Sigrid mélangeait tout à l'heure.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de vous. Je trouve seulement ça injuste que des types gras et pleins aux as ne partagent pas leur fortune avec toute la ville. J'ai pu prendre ça à la fête et il me semble que vous faites partie des plus méritant donc c'est à vous que je l'amène. Il y a de tout: du poisson, de la viande, des légumes, des gâteaux. J'ai essayé d'en mettre assez pour vous quatre j'espère que cela suffira.

-Merci. Vous êtes gentille. Voulez-vous rentrer pour le déguster avec nous?

-Non je vais y aller sinon Thorin va se méfier. Je n'ai pas envie de l'énerver alors que l'appel de l'or se fait plus fort sur lui.

-Vous êtes inconsciente, vous le savez?

-Non, juste amoureuse. Bonne soirée Bard et faites attention."

Je le salue et repars en sens inverse pour rejoindre la mairie et la fête. Je préférerais me noyer que d'y retourner mais bon! Quand j'arrive je croise Kili et Fili, assis sur un banc à l'entrée de la salle.

"-Que faites-vous tous les deux?"

C'est vrai, c'est bizarre qu'ils soient si sérieux alors que tout à l'heure ils buvaient et s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

"-On trie.

-Vous quoi?

-On trie. Ceux qui sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle et ceux qui ont une chance de retour.

-A parce qu'il y en a qui peuvent redevenir normaux et pas avide d'or?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment personne n'entre dans cette catégorie. Au fait Marie, Thorin te cherche.

-Ah tant mieux pour lui.

-Tu ne vas pas le rejoindre?

-C'est lui qui me cherche, pas moi.

-Oh allez, le pire que tu auras à endurer c'est que le maître de la ville te parle.

-Pas que.

-C'est-à-dire Fili?

-Il bave sur toi depuis que t'es rentrée donc tu auras surement plus à supporter que quelques paroles sauf si son sous-fifre est présent et qu'il s'y met aussi et dans ce cas-là je te souhaite bonne chance.

-Thorin l'empêchera de m'approcher vous croyez pas?

-Normalement oui. S'il ne le fait pas c'est que quelque chose cloche.

-Bon alors je vais aller le voir. Si c'est rapide je reviens vous voir.

-On t'attend!"

Ils me font un grand sourire et me souhaitent bonne chance avant de retourner à leur jeu. Je m'avance à travers la salle pour rejoindre Thorin et l'horrible maître du bourg. Ils discutent dans un coin de la salle mais se taisent lorsqu'ils me voient approcher. Je hais les gens qui font ça!

"-Thorin tu voulais me voir?

-Oui je voulais te présenter au maître de Lacville.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je lui ai présenté toute la compagnie et il ne manquait plus que toi.

-Ah bon bah bonjour et au revoir. On se voit plus tard Thorin."

Je les plante là et tente de retrouver les deux frères. Malheureusement pour moi ils ne sont plus sur le banc et je pars les chercher dans les couloirs de la maison.

"-Kili! Fili! Vous êtes là? "

Seul le silence m'entoure. Mais où sont-ils donc partis?! Alors que je fais demi-tour en soufflant, des bras m'attrapent et me collent au mur.

"-Mais lâchez-moi ! Pour qui vous vous prenez!?

-Oh ne fais pas l'innocente ma jolie. Je sais que tu veux te faire le roi sous la montagne et je ne te laisserais pas faire. L'or est à nous! Si tu disparais il nous donnera son or!

-Mais vous êtes fous! Lâchez-moi! Thorin ne vous donnera pas son or. Il verra que vous êtes imbu de vous-même et cupide!"

Il est taré ce type! Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire? Je n'ai que ma robe sur moi, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un couteau ou autre arme. Est-ce qu'un corps à corps me permettrait de gagner?... Non il m'a bloqué les bras de manière à parer tous mes coups et je ne suis pas en tenue pour faire des acrobaties et me dégager. Il est peut-être pas si con que ça finalement! Bon beh il ne me manque plus qu'à..

"-AÏE!"

Espèce d'enc*lé! Il vient de me tordre le bras plus qu'il ne l'était déjà! Bon beh je fais mon plan alors!

"-A L'AIDE! VENEZ M'AIDEZ! ON M'AGRESSE!"

J'entends des bruits de course puis Fili et Kili apparaissent au bout du couloir. Ils se jettent sur Alfrid et le balancent dix mètres plus loin. Ils s'approchent ensuite de moi pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait princesse?

-Il a pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose. Il m'a juste un peu tordu le bras.

-Juste un peu?! Tu te moques de nous? Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme! Nous allons aller lui régler son compte!

-Non laissez tomber. Demain nous quittons cette ville et je n'entendrais plus parler de lui et de son sale maître.

-Comme tu veux mais nous devons quand même le dire à notre oncle.

-AH NON! Il ne m'est rien arrivé donc c'est inutile de prévenir Thorin. S'il vous plait..."

Mes yeux de chiens battu l'emportent et les garçons promettent de ne rien dire. Je les remercie puis leur demande de m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre. C'est ainsi que je passe ma fin de soirée dans une chambre miteuse à espérer que Thorin se libère de l'emprise de l'Arkenstone avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il est obnubilé par l'or et ça me déprime. D'un autre coté Bilbon est lui aussi touché par l'or. Seulement c'est celui de son anneau qui est imprégné des pouvoirs de Sauron et des ténèbres qui l'entoure. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant que nous sombrions à notre perte!

 **PDV Thorin**

Je suis estomaqué devant le comportement de Marie mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Cet homme est infâme mais très bon pour les affaires donc je me dois de le conserver de mon côté. Il me tarde d'arriver à Erebor. Le cœur de la montagne m'attend avec impatience...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour aux lecteurs!  
Ce petit message est seulement pour m'excuser du retard. Je devais publier hier mais j'ai eu un petit souci avec mon ordinateur. En fait il s'est subitement éteint et je n'ai pu le rallumer que ce matin donc je me dépêche de poster la suite avant qu'il ne fasse à nouveau des siennes. ^^  
Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine! :)

 **PDV Marie**

Je me réveille très tôt le lendemain matin et me prépare rapidement pour ne pas me faire surprendre lorsque des gens arriveront. En attendant de partir, je nettoie la lame de mon épée et l'aiguise du mieux que je peux avec le matériel à ma disposition. Deux heures plus tard, on ouvre la porte de ma chambre sans frapper et c'est avec étonnement et colère que je découvre Alfrid avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Quand il voit que je ne suis pas dans mon lit, son sourire se fane et moi je m'avance en pointant mon épée sous sa gorge.

"-Dites-moi si vous préférez que je vous coupe la langue pour vous éviter de dire des insanités, ou que je vous crève les yeux pour que vous ne voyiez plus l'or.

-Non non non, c'est bon, laissez-moi la vie sauve !

-Alors dégage de mon chemin ! Et tu as de la chance que je ne prévienne pas Thorin de ce que tu m'as fait hier.

-Oui. Les autres nains vous attendent dans l'entrée, la fanfare va débuter d'ici vingt minutes.

-Votre message est transmis, vous pouvez vous barrer."

Je me tourne pour continuer à faire mon sac mais je remarque qu'il ne bouge pas. Ah oui... mon vocabulaire...

"-Bougez votre cul de cette chambre !"

Ah voilà c'est mieux. Il recule et part presque en courant de la chambre. Fragile va! Je finis de préparer mes affaires puis je rejoins les gars en bas. Je remarque qu'il manque Bofur mais Thorin ordonne tout de même le départ. J'essaye de le prévenir mais il n'a pas l'air prêt à m'écouter.

"-Thorin il manque Bofur!

-Nous sommes en retard il nous rejoindra plus tard.

-Mais c'est un membre de la compagnie! On ne doit pas le laisser seul!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. En route."

Je le suis en râlant. Ils sont ridicules avec tout cet attirail, cela va les encombrer plus qu'autre chose! La fanfare démarre et nous suivons le cortège jusqu'au bateau qui nous est offert. Alors que nous montons chacun notre tour dans l'embarcation, Thorin arrête Kili.

"-Tu restes ici. C'est trop dangereux et je tiens à toi plus que de raison.

-Mais je veux être là quand la porte s'ouvrira! Quand nous découvrirons les salles de nos pères Thorin.

-Kili reste ici, repose-toi, et tu nous rejoindras plus tard."

Il se fout de sa gueule là non? Il l'a fait rêver pendant toute l'expédition et là il lui dit qu'il ne vient pas? J'aimerais bien qu'il me dise pareil mais je serais quand même dégoutée de ne pas y être. C'est au tour de Fili de passer devant son oncle, on va bien voir ce qu'il dit.

"-Fili toi aussi tu restes ici. Vous nous rejoindrez après, quand nous serons en sécurité."

Il regarde le reste de la file puis va se placer devant Oin.

"-Tu dois rester ici aussi le temps que ton bras guérisse. Qu'est-ce qu'un soigneur infirme ? Tu viendras avec Kili et Fili après.

-Mais Thorin..

-Oin, je sais que tu es déçu mais c'est le mieux à faire."

Il est dur là... Le bras de notre soigneur est peut-être un peu touché mais pas au point de l'empêcher de venir. Ah, il nous jauge tous maintenant. Qui est-ce qu'il va mettre en rogne ce coup-ci?

"-Las autres dépêchez-vous de grimper, nous perdons du temps."

Je salue Oin et lui souhaite bon rétablissement puis je serre Kili et Fili dans mes bras en leur promettant de tout leur raconter. Fili interrompt l'étreinte et me demande:

"-Pourquoi tu y vas toi?

-Je ne sais pas je verrais bien. Je lui sers peut-être de patte de lapin.

-Quand même c'est dangereux ! Eh, Thorin!"

Pourquoi il appelle son oncle? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Thorin se rapproche de nous et Fili l'agresse presque:

"-Pourquoi Marie y vas, elle? C'est dangereux pour elle aussi.

-Elle doit servir à quelque chose. Les valars ne nous l'aurait pas envoyé si elle n'avait pas un rôle à jouer dans la quête et pour le moment elle n'a servi à rien. Maintenant allez vous reposer tous les deux et Marie, embarque sur ce bateau tout de suite."

Et un coup au cœur, un. C'est sûr qu'entendre de la bouche du mec qu'on aime qu'on ne sert à rien ça fait très mal. Je retiens presque mes larmes et monte dans le bateau. J'aimerais croire que c'est l'influence de la pierre blanche qui lui fait dire ça mais il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui...et sincère... L'embarcation quitte le port sous les acclamations de la foule et c'est comme ça que nous laissons Lacville et nos compagnons derrière nous. Fili, Kili, Oin et Bofur doivent être tellement déçus de ne pas être là pour l'ouverture de la montagne... Nous naviguons pendant une grosse demi-heure puis nous touchons terre. Ils se chargent de toutes les armes et les protections qu'on leur a données, alors que moi, je ne prends que mon sac à dos et mon épée. Qu'ils se chargent comme des mules si c'est leur volonté, moi, je reste légère ! Thorin prend la tête de l'expédition et la marche commence. Malgré le poids qu'ils portent tous ils avancent à vitesse régulière. Après tout nous devons arriver à la montagne avant les dernières lueurs du jour de Durin. Nous grignotons quelques provisions tout en continuant à marcher vers la montagne. Elle grandit de plus en plus face à nous et j'ai de plus en plus peur. Le dragon est-il toujours en vie? L'Arkenstone touche-t-elle trop Thorin? Et Bilbon? L'anneau est-il si maléfique que ça? La folie attaque-t-elle mon roi? Le danger est proche et imminent, je le sens. Après des heures et des heures de randonnée, nous débouchons en haut d'une vallée remplie de ruines. C'est à la fois beau et désolant. Comment une ville aussi grande peut-elle avoir été laissée à l'abandon? Je profite de la question de Ori pour le savoir.

"-Quel est cet endroit?

-Autrefois c'était la ville de Dal, aujourd'hui c'est un champ de ruines, la désolation de Smaug!"

Ah ok c'est le dragon qui a fait ça? Eh beh putain prions pour qu'il soit mort! Alors que nous allons recommencer à marcher, Bilbon pose une question pertinente.

"-Nous sommes bien au promontoire? Gandalf nous a dit de l'attendre ici."

Oh oh, je vois la dispute arriver. Thorin se tourne vers le hobbit et lui parle de façon si clame qu'il m'en ferait presque peur:

"-Le voyez-vous? Non il n'est pas là. Et nous devons avancer si nous voulons trouver la porte avant la tombée de la nuit! Nous ferons sans lui, venez!"

J'aime pas Gandalf, mais je serais d'avis de l'attendre avant de progresser plus... On part quand même? Bon ok je vous suis, mais pas question que je rentre toute seule dans cette montagne à la con. Trois heures après nous sommes face à la montagne à la recherche de la porte cachée. C'est pas pour dire mais si elle est cachée on n'est pas prêts de la trouver! Bilbon me donne tort en trouvant son emplacement. Un grand mur gigantesque sur lequel il va falloir trouver une serrure minuscule. Oh joie! C'est de l'ironie bien sûr. On doit escalader une paroi avant de traverser l'épée d'une statue de pierre. Un parcours de militaire on pourrait croire. Tous les nains se jettent sur le mur pour l'escalader mais moi je reste par terre à les regarder avec un air ébahi.

"-Eh mais je sais pas escalader moi!"

Balin me jette un coups d'œil.

"-Eh bien vous attrapez une prise et vous grimpez. De plus, avec des gants, c'est plus simple."

Il se fout de moi? Je regarde mes mains. Pas de gants. Eh merde merde merde! Je fais comment moi! Oh mais attendez j'en ai dans mon sac. Je les mets rapidement puis j'essaye de faire comme les nains. Une prise, c'est ok. Une deuxième prise, c'est ok. Et maintenant on force sur ses petits bras et on monte. Voilà et on recommence. Je sens que ça va être long. Il m'a fallu environ une demi-heure pour en venir à bout mais j'y suis parvenue ! Les nains sont déjà devant le mur à chercher la porte quand je les rejoins. Thorin commence à s'énerver puisque la serrure reste introuvable.

"-La lumière baisse! Nori vas-y! Balin!"

Mon estomac se serre à l'idée que la porte reste scellée. Je ne veux pas entrer dans cette montagne, mais voir Thorin sourire me provoquerais un grand bonheur.

"-Défoncez là!"

Mamamia c'est la catastrophe! Gloin se met aussi à frapper sur le mur mais rien ne se fait et c'est comme ça que le jour s'éteint en laissant une porte close et 11 personnes déprimées derrière lui.

"-La dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure, c'est écrit! Qu'est ce qui nous a échapper ? "

Thorin est complètement bouleversé, cela se voit à des kilomètres... Les autres nains secouent la tête et font demi-tour pour partir. Ah non, mais non, c'est pas le moment de se décourager !

"-Où est-ce que vous allez ?! C'est pas le moment d'abandonner, pas maintenant ! RESTEZ !"

Bilbon me regarde et ne part pas mais les autres continuent à rebrousser chemin. Thorin, quant à lui, est au bord de la corniche et laisse tomber la clé qui rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit de ferraille. Non, pas toi Thorin... Ne laisse pas tomber ce pour quoi tu te bats depuis des mois! Il ne nous jette même pas un regard et part lui aussi. Malgré le fait que je ne supporte pas Bilbon nous nous regardons puis cherchons un moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes que je trouve la solution.

"-La dernière lumière brillera sur la serrure... BILBON! J'ai trouvé! Rappelez les autres! C'est la lumière de la lune la dernière lumière du jour! Pas du soleil!"

Le hobbit part en courant en criant aux autres de revenir pendant que je cherche la clé que Thorin a fait tomber tout à l'heure. Mais putain où est-ce qu'elle est passée? Je vois Bilbon qui revient et il shoote dans quelque chose de brillant. La clé! Elle est en train de voler vers le bord mais je m'élance le plus vite possible pour la récupérer. Je tombe au sol et l'attrape du bout des doigts avant qu'elle ne chute et que nous ne le retrouvions jamais. Je me relève et m'époussète avant de regarder autour de moi. Ils sont tous revenus et me regardent bizarrement.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est juste parce que j'ai résolu l'énigme? Oh c'est bon c'était rien."

Agacée, je vais donner la clé à Thorin qui s'approche de la serrure et l'insère. Il tourne la clé et tout un système de déverrouillage s'enclenche. Il pousse alors la porte secrète, qui s'ouvre sur un couloir de la montagne.


	17. Chapter 17

**PDV Thorin**

J'ai enfin retrouvé Erebor. La montagne de mon passé et de mon futur. L'engouement dont je fais preuve doit montrer aux autres à quel point j'aime cette montagne. Et l'or qu'il y a dedans cela va sans dire. Pendant que les nains et le hobbit regardent la fresque du trône du roi, je me rapproche de Marie. Après tout c'est grâce à elle que nous en sommes là. Comment j'ai pu douter d'elle? Même si son aversion contre MON joyau m'incommode assez, je sais que je l'aime. Elle me regarde avec un sourire et je le lui rends.

"-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire sincèrement Thorin. Tu es chez toi maintenant.

-Pas encore, il reste le dragon, mais c'est tout de même grâce à toi si nous sommes entrés dans la montagne alors merci."

Elle me sourit encore puis vient m'embrasser. C'est bref mais elle me montre à quel point elle tient à moi et c'est le plus important. Mais qu'elle ne croit pas que ça m'empêcheras de vouloir l'Arkenstone. Cette pierre vaut tout l'or du monde et elle est à moi et à moi seul! Je me reprends et ordonne à Balin d'emmener le hobbit et Marie à travers les couloirs pour leur expliquer leur mission. Marie me regarde, effrayée.

"-C'était pas prévu que j'aille plus loin dans la montagne avec ce hobbit rempli de ténèbres! Thorin, tu m'envoie vraiment dans la gueule du loup?

-Tu es ici pour nous aider dans notre quête.

-Mais je vais mourir! Les dragons n'existent pas d'où je viens! Je vais flamber en moins de deux!

-C'était dans les termes du contrat.

-Je n'ai pas signé de contrat! Je vous ai suivi parce que c'était ça ou la mort mais là j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir dans tous les cas. Ce n'est pas juste! C'est la mission du hobbit normalement d'aller récupérer ta pierre, pas la mienne!

-Eh bien maintenant c'est aussi la tienne. Nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour une femme même si l'on tient à elle.

-Tu serais prêt à me sacrifier?

-L'Arkenstone vaut plus que tout au monde et même l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi n'est pas assez puissant. Maintenant, rejoins le hobbit et Balin."

Je fais demi-tour et part rejoindre les autres qui sont retournés sur la corniche en attendant. Avant de disparaître de la vue de Marie, j'entends une phrase qui me réchauffe le cœur et m'éclaircit quelque peu les idées.

"-Je t'aime Thorin et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je le dis."

Pourquoi suis-je aussi étrange en ce moment? J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux personnalités et ce n'est pas pour me plaire. Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir à ça, nous sommes à deux doigts de récupérer Le cœur de la montagne!

 **PDV Marie**

Au moins si je crève il saura que je l'aime. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé sur mon visage et je pars retrouver Balin et le hobbit.

"-Ah enfin, Marie! Bilbon vous attend dans le couloir d'après. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner c'est de ne pas réveiller le dragon s'il y en a un. Bonne chance!"

Pourquoi il file aussi vite? Et pourquoi le peu de courage que j'ai s'enfuit en courant ? Maman j'ai peur ! On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire. Voilà je suis zen. Allez le hobbit, à nous deux, et si j'arrive à t'enlever cet anneau maudit par la même occasion ça serait bien! Je rejoins Bilbon et c'est en silence que nous avançons vers le cœur de la montagne. Des couloirs et encore des couloirs voilà tout ce qu'il y a dans cette montagne! Quand est-ce que nous trouverons les salles remplies d'or dans lesquelles son Arkenstone pourri se..

"-Oh putain je rêve..."

On vient de déboucher sur une des salles. L'or s'étend de telle manière qu'on croirait à une mer dorée. C'est magnifique! Et désolant puisque nous devons trouver l'Arkenstone dans tout ce fatras! Le hobbit me semble bizarre, il n'arrête pas de mettre sa main dans sa poche et de soupirer. Que se passe-t-il avec l'anneau? Je réglerais le problème plus tard, là ce n'est pas du tout le moment!

Voilà plus de 45 minutes que nous fouillons les tas d'or et de pierres précieuses mais rien de ce que nous trouvons ne correspond au joyau du roi. Soudain, Bilbon attrape une coupe et provoque un glissement de pièces et de pierres. Je retiens un hurlement en voyant un œil de dragon apparaître de sous l'or. Le hobbit et moi nous cachons derrière un pilier et je cherche un plan pour tenter de berner le dragon. Berner un dragon, je deviens folle!

"-Bilbon vous allez vous servir de l'anneau pour amener le dragon à l'endroit opposé où je me trouve. Pendant ce temps je vais trouver une diversion pour que vous puissiez continuer à chercher l'Arkenstone pendant quelques minutes. Si vous ne la trouvez pas... courrez et demandez de l'aide aux nains. Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça au fond de vous et c'est à cette partie de vous que je fais confiance. Maintenant c'est parti, nous devons réussir. Bonne chance Bilbon."

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix mais bon. Il enfile l'anneau et je vois des pièces glissant là où il court. Il attire l'attention du dragon qui se met à sa poursuite. Je mets en action ma partie de plan et je me dirige le plus discrètement possible vers un des escaliers. Il me faut de la hauteur pour faire ce que je veux faire. Pendant que je circule dans les couloirs pour monter toujours plus haut, les murs se mettent soudain à trembler et je comprends que le dragon a surement fait s'effondrer un pilier. J'espère que le hobbit s'en sort. Je reprends ma progression en me dépêchant pour gagner du temps.

 **PDV Thorin**

Tout à coup la corniche se met à trembler et Nori tombe tellement c'est puissant. Nous regardons tous Balin qui nous explique ce qu'il se passe.

"-C'est quoi ça?

-Ça mon gars, ... c'était un dragon."

Un dragon? Mais il devrait être mort depuis le temps! Marie! Comment va-t-elle? A-t-elle trouver l'Arkenstone? Il faut lui laisser du temps, voilà elle a juste besoin de temps, et le hobbit aussi.

"-Et le pauvre Bilbon? Et la pauvre Marie?

-Laissons-leur du temps."

Balin ne semble pas d'accord avec moi on dirait...

"-Du temps pour quoi? Se faire tuer?

-Tu as peur.

-Oui, oui j'ai peur! J'ai peur pour toi. Ce trésor est source de malheur! Il a conduit ton grand-père à la folie!

-Je ne suis pas mon grand-père!

-Tu n'es pas toi-même! Le Thorin que je connais n'hésiterais pas à entrer et..

-..Je ne compromettrais pas cette quête pour la vie d'un cambrioleur. Et celle d'une femme.

-Bilbon, il s'appelle Bilbon. Tout comme Marie, ce n'est pas seulement une femme c'est celle que tu aimes! Si elle ne comptait pas pour toi tu ne te serais jamais montrer en public avec elle!

 **PDV Marie**

Alors que je tourne au coin d'un couloir je rentre dans quelqu'un.

"-Bilbon! Je vous avais dit de l'emmener à l'opposé de moi!"

Il n'a pas son anneau tiens... C'est le bon moment! Allez Marie fais un effort pour le serrer dans tes bras et tu lui piques l'anneau.

"-Vous êtes encore en vie c'est super."

Allez je l'ai presque... yes c'est bon!

"-Allez Bilbon c'est reparti! Faites-le se stabiliser que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution.

-D'accord, bonne chance.

-A vous aussi."

Et hop maintenant je pars en courant avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il n'a plus l'anneau! Je surveille qu'il redescende bien de plusieurs étages avant de continuer à monter. Alors que j'allais monter un étage de plus, je vois Thorin arriver sur une des plateformes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là nom d'un chien?! Bilbon apparaît à son tour mais ça , c'est normal. Ori, Nori, Dwalin, Balin et les autres arrivent à leur tour. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Eh mince voilà que le dragon arrive.

"-VOUS BRULEREZ!"

La bête commence à avoir le gosier qui rougeoie et je profite de ce moment pour faire mon plan. Faites que ça marche et faite que je tienne!

"-ET C'EST PARTI!"

Je prends mon élan et saute sur le dos du dragon qui interrompt son geste et fait s'éteindre le feu qu'il préparait à envoyer. Je me cramponne du mieux que je peux à ses écailles tandis qu'il se secoue du mieux qu'il peut. C'est plus un dragon mais un taureau vu le rodéo qu'il me fait! Je crie aux nains et au hobbit de fuir ce qu'ils font rapidement mais Thorin m'accorde tout de même un dernier regard. Que d'honneur mon cœur! Ironique bien évidemment. Pour essayer de me désarçonner Smaug s'envole à travers Erebor et tout en m'accrochant je décide de lui faire la conversation. Au moins j'aurais parlé à quelqu'un juste avant de mourir!

"-Beau paysage vous trouvez pas? Un peu délabré mais pas mal pour un dragon.

-Vous êtes différente...

-Ah bon et pourquoi ça? Parce que j'ai eu le culot de vous sauter sur le dos?

-En partie... Vous n'êtes pas de ce monde...

-Bien vu. Et vous? Pourquoi vous êtes le seul dragon des environs? Vous vous êtes faits bouffer par les autres peuples? C'est dommage vous paraissez tellement amicaux. Je me moque de vous bien sûr, croyez pas je vous trouve cool. Et sinon, vous comptez me tuer d'ici combien de temps?

-Quand Thorin Écu-de-chêne pourra vous voir... Vous et l'Arkenstone le ferait tomber dans la folie la plus exquise...

-La folie peut être exquise? Chelou... Et pourquoi je le conduirais à la folie?

-Il vous aime autant que L'Arkenstone... Vous serez l'instrument de sa chute...

-Très drôle. Il ne se laissera pas abattre pour si peu. Il a vu son grand-père se faire décapiter, son père disparaître et vous pensez qu'il va être touché par la mort d'une simple fille? Vous êtes idiot Smaug."

 **PDV Thorin**

Elle a sauté sur le dos du dragon. Elle est folle... et courageuse. Juste avant de quitter les salles basses je lui ai jeté un regard et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier. L'Arkenstone veut me faire sombrer dans la folie, je suis en train de m'en rendre compte et je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à m'opposer à son pouvoir! Cette pierre est dotée d'une telle puissance que j'ai l'impression de ne plus être maître de mes actes! Je conduis tout le monde à travers les dédales de couloirs pour aller vers une issue de secours mais lorsque nous arrivons c'est l'horreur totale. Des dizaines et des dizaines de nains sont allongés au sol, recouverts de poussières et de toiles d'araignées et morts depuis des décennies.

"-Nous pourrions tenter de rejoindre les mines, nous survivrions quelques jours."

Que de défaitisme... Balin ce n'est pas la solution! Je refuse de mourir comme un couard!

"-Non, je ne mourrais pas comme ça... recroquevillé, luttant pour respirer... Allons vers les forges!

-Il nous verra, sûr comme la mort.

-Pas si nous nous séparons!

-Thorin, nous n'y arriverons pas.

-Certains y arriveront peut-être. Attirez-le dans les forges! Nous tuerons le dragon et si cela doit finir dans les flammes, alors nous brulerons tous ensemble! Premier groupe: Balin, Bilbon et moi. Deuxième groupe: Dori, Ori et Bombur. Troisième groupe: Dwalin et Nori. Dernier groupe: Bifur et Gloin. C'est parti! Et que la chance vous soit favorable!"

Nous nous préparons et c'est parti. Chaque groupe part dans un couloir annexe au couloir principal- celui que mon groupe prend. La cambrioleur, Balin et moi nous engageons sur le chemin et nous entendons le dragon arriver.

"-Fuyez pour rester en vie. Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher."

Il nous a vu. Allez, deuxième équipe il faut intervenir, et vite! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?! Quelque chose déconcentre soudain Smaug et lorsqu'il tourne la tête, je la vois. Elle est toujours en vie!


	18. Chapter 18

**PDV Marie**

Je suis folle, je suis folle, je suis folle! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis montée sur ce putain de dragon! MAMAN J'AI PEUR! Ah merde, oui, ma mère n'est pas là. Bon alors je vais l'adapter. THORIN J'AI PEUR! C'est con je crois que lui aussi a peur du dragon. Fragile va. Au moins Smaug s'est calmé et vole calmement au-dessus des couloirs ouverts. Il semble m'avoir oublié et ça me va entièrement ! Pourquoi il se pose? Et pourquoi il marche vers là-bas? Oh merde y a Thorin, Balin et le hobbit! Mais pourquoi ils bougent pas? Le dragon se rapproche d'eux...

"-Fuyez pour rester en vie. Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher."

Oh la ferme le tas de viande! Bon, ils bougent toujours pas, je vais prendre les choses en mains.

"-Eh Smaug! Tu pourrais pas leur foutre un peu la paix?"

Et hop, il tente de me regarder. Raté, t'es pas contorsionniste mon petit dragon.

"-EH DERRIÈRE TOI!"

Je tourne la tête et vois Bombur, Ori et Dori qui tente d'attirer l'attention du dragon. Je crois que je comprends un peu leur plan. Ils doivent faire diversion pour d'autres aillent quelque part en sécurité. Mais où? Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, le cracheur de feu qui me sert de monture a arrêté de chasser les nains et part maintenant à l'opposé. On arrive au niveau d'un couloir au plafond méga haut et là, c'est presque si mon cœur ne s'arrête pas de battre. Thorin est face à nous et le dragon est en train de souffler son feu ardent sur lui.

"-NOOON! THORIN COURS!

Il tape un sprint et se jette au bout du couloir mais je n'arrive pas à voir si c'est un trou ou un escalier... Smaug s'envole à sa poursuite et c'est là que je vois que ce n'est pas un escalier mais un puit gigantesque et que mon roi sous la montagne est cramponné à un fil de fer pour ne pas tomber. J'entends que les autres nains arrivent et tapent sur le système du puit qui fait inverser le mécanisme. Thorin passe alors sous le nez du dragon, qui fait un demi-tour très serré, et qui le poursuit de nouveau. Plus vite Thorin! Monte plus vite putain! Et là, la catastrophe arrive... Smaug attrape le bout du fil et commence à le tirer vers lui, rapprochant Thorin de sa gueule putride. Par tous les valars de cette terre, que Thorin reste en vie pour encore un long moment! L'oncle de Fili et Kili est maintenant en équilibre sur la bouche du monstre qui va bientôt tenter de le faire cramer. Tout mais pas ça... Allez qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sauter sur la plateforme?!

"-THORIN SAUTE PUTAIN!"

En voyant le feu arriver il regarde vite autour de lui puis fait un bon de géant pour atterrir sur la plateforme où Nori le rattrape. Smaug s'énerve et s'envole pour les poursuivre. Si toute à l'heure je tenais sans problème sur son dos ce n'est plus le cas, je peine à rester stable. A L'AIDE! Je crie comme une folle tandis que le cracheur de feu remonte difficilement du puit.

"-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe aussi facilement! Tu es devenu lent, et gras, sur tes vieux jours."

Thorin à quoi tu joues s'il te plait? Il est déjà en rogne tu peux pas faire pire donc stop. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout là! Surtout que c'est moi qui doit m'accrocher comme une folle quand il s'envole! Smaug parvient à s'extraire du trou et tente de se jeter sur Thorin mais un barrage de métal l'en empêche. Il choisit la solution de facilité et se redresse pour mieux cracher des flammes. Il vaporise toute la pièce de l'autre côté des barreaux et les nains ont seulement le temps de se cacher derrière des piliers en pierre. Tout à coups, de grands feux se créaient dans des bacs et c'est juste maintenant que je comprends leur plan: lui faire allumer les forges! C'est une idée brillante! Smaug pète une crise et défonce progressivement le barrage pendant que je vois Thorin donner des ordres à toute l'équipe. Un vrai leader cet homme...

 **PDV Thorin**

Après avoir préparé tout le monde je vais jusqu'aux moulins à eau qui n'attendent qu'elle. Le dragon ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère que Marie a pu descendre parce que là, les chances de survie sont limitées... En parlant du loup, voilà Smaug la terreur de ces lieux. Il ne m'a pas encore vu ce qui me permet de dire à Bilbon de se préparer à abaisser le levier. D'un coup, il tourne la tête vers moi et commence à s'approcher.

"-MAINTENANT!"

Le petit homme court et met tout son poids pour baisser le levier. Je crains un instant que ça ne fonctionne pas puis les valves commencent à s'ouvrir et l'eau arrive. Au moment où cela touche le dragon, il se fait projeter contre le sol et je vois une forme s'élever dans les airs pour aller frapper le mur en face. Marie!

 **PDV Marie**

L'eau nous explose à la figure puis je suis éjectée du dos du dragon et la dernière chose que je vois avant de percuter le mur est une des forges flamboyantes.

 **PDV Thorin**  
Non, ça ne peut pas être elle, c'est impossible... Je ne l'ai plus vue après l'histoire de la plateforme donc non, ce n'est pas elle... enfin j'espère. Je jette un coup d'œil aux bacs d'or. Le métal se liquéfie lentement et Smaug se relève déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire par Mahal?! Bifur et Gloin nous sauve la mise en coupant les fils tenant une série de wagons lourds comme le monde. Ces derniers atterrissent sur le dragon qui s'effondre à nouveau. Quand Dwalin me crie de regarder les bacs, je voie que l'or a enfin fondu. Je me précipite vers le levier et l'abaisse, permettant alors à l'or de couler dans les rigoles. Une idée germe dans ma tête et j'en fais part à Dwalin et Nori avant de trouver un moyen de me déplacer.

"-Attirez le dans la galerie des rois!"

Je trouve une vieille brouette de métal et je la pousse devant moi. Avec l'inertie et la vitesse produites, je fais glisser l'outil sur l'or et c'est ainsi que je quitte les forges. Derrière moi le dragon fait s'effondrer certains murs porteurs et une grande partie de la salle tombe en ruine. Bilbon tombe et attire l'attention du dragon pendant que je m'éloigne sur le lagon doré.

"-Fuyez Bilbon! Fuyez!"

Ils disparaissent ensuite de ma vue et je me concentre sur la trajectoire. Je connais cette montagne comme ma poche et je dois surveiller le prochain embranchement pour arriver plus vite à la salle des rois! Allez plus que quelques mètres... Je me penche légèrement à gauche et la brouette glisse vers le chemin à gauche. Une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, je saute et me rattrape à une chaîne en fer. Deux secondes de plus et je tombais dans l'or à cause de la cascade. Je me bascule jusqu'à pouvoir atterrir en sécurité puis je cours vers la galerie des rois. Quand j'arrive, je vois que la statue de mon grand-père est toujours présente, droite et imposante. Très vite un plan se forme dans ma tête et je mets tout en place avec l'aide de la compagnie qui vient d'arriver. Cinq minutes plus tard un vacarme assourdissant résonne dans la galerie ; le dragon est proche. Je l'entends parler au hobbit puis il se rapproche. Il se tourne vers la sortie sans même me voir et d'une voix forte et grave je l'interpelle.

"-ICI, LÉZARD IGNARD!"

Ma voix est dégoulinante de sarcasme et de puissance maléfique mais je ne m'en rends pas tellement compte. Je dois récupérer l'or d'Erebor ! Et me venger pour le mal causé à ma compagnie et à mon cœur. L'or... une si belle richesse, brillante et chère... un si bel héritage. Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, Smaug s'est lentement tourné vers moi.

"-Oh toi..."

Il me regarde simplement et je continue alors à parler.

"-Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé!"

Calmement la bête s'avance en dardant son regard sur moi. Il pourrait m'effrayer si je n'étais pas aussi déterminé à récupérer mes biens. Je reste droit et fier en évitant de regarder dans mon dos pour vérifier que tout soit en place. Je leur fais confiance, ils sont mes amis et je les considère comme ma famille tout comme Dis, Fili et Kili. Pourquoi pas Marie? Parce que elle, elle représente plus. Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant. L'or importe plus!

"-Toi, Nain, tu ne me prendras rien du tout. J'ai anéanti tes guerriers de jadis. J'ai insufflé la terreur dans le cœur des hommes. C'est moi le roi sous la montagne!"

Peu à peu Smaug s'était approché et sur le coup j'avais eu peur qu'il découvre mon plan mais il était trop obnubilé par ma personne qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que moi. Mauvaise idée cracheur de flammes...

"-Ce n'est pas ton royaume... c'est le royaume des nains! C'est l'or des nains! Et nous allons avoir notre vengeance! _Tirez les chaînes!*_ "

Progressivement toutes les chaînes se brisent et la pierre ayant servi à mouler la statue en or massif tombe. Je m'accroche du mieux que je peux à une des chaînes et je regarde le dragon s'extasier devant cette richesse. Il est comme hypnotisé par l'or et je le regarde se faire lentement avoir. Doucement des gouttes se forment sur le haut de la statue et coulent avec lenteur le long de la représentation de Thror. Finalement, Smaug n'a pas le temps de se reculer que des giclées d'or liquide lui atterrissent dessus. Il en est rapidement recouvert et tombe sur le sol de la galerie des rois. Un sourire prend place sur mon visage. Nous avons vaincu! Une sorte de rugissement ternit ma bonne humeur. La bête vit toujours... Le dragon parvient difficilement à s'extraire de l'or puis se précipite vers la sortie en s'ébrouant.

"-VENGEANCE! VENGEANCE! TU VAS EN VOIR UNE DE VENGEANCE!"

Avec horreur, je le vois s'enfuir dans les couloirs pour ensuite fracasser l'entrée d'Erebor. Il s'envole ensuite dans le ciel vers Lacville. Qu'avons-nous fait? Fili, Kili, Bofur et Oin... Par Mahal qu'ils s'en sortent! Bilbon court à la suite du dragon pour voir ce qu'il va faire tandis que nous, les nains, marchons plus lentement, encore atterrés de cet échec cuisant. Nous sommes rentrés dans la montagnes certes, mais les forges sont détruites, la galerie des rois est devenue une patinoire d'or, des piliers capitaux à la stabilité de la montagne sont en ruine et j'ai perdu celle que je voudrais une jour appeler ma femme. Elle était sur le dragon puis pouf elle n'y était plus... Heureusement que l'or est encore là.

 ***J'ai cherché ce que disait Thorin dans le film mais je n'ai pas trouvé donc j'ai mis cette phrase qui me semblait assez logique avec ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Je l'ai mis en italique pour montrer que c'était dans une autre langue. Cependant, si quelqu'un sait exactement ce qu'il dit en Khuzdul je suis intéressée de savoir ce que c'est. Merci.** **J**


	19. Chapter 19

**PDV Thorin**

Depuis le promontoire, nous voyons le dragon rejoindre les Hommes. Nous devinons que des gerbes enflammées sont lancées sur la ville, puis des braseros immenses composés de maisons ou mêmes de personnes se mettent à scintiller sur le lac. Je suis sorti de mes songes par Ori, qui se relève précipitamment :

"-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Que s'est-il passé?"

Je le regarde avec interrogation mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler, Bilbon s'avance jusqu'au bord du promontoire.

"-Il est tombé, je l'ai vu. Il est mort."

Il se retourne vers nous et me regarde dans les yeux:

"-Smaug est mort."

Je reste bouche bée. Enfin la montagne est aux nains! Et même si nous n'étions pas surs de la mort du dragon, des dizaines d'oiseaux arrivent et rentrent dans la montagne. Les corbeaux s'en reviennent chez eux. Le fléau des nains a disparu! Malgré ma joie, je reste stoïque et fait demi-tour pour aller chercher l'Arkenstone. Maintenant que le roi sous la montagne est de retour, je me dois de trouver le joyau du roi. C'est ma seule chance d'avoir sous mes ordres toutes les armées des nains de la terre du milieu!

 **PDV Fili**

Smaug a détruit tout Lacville. Rares sont les familles encore complètes. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants et même des animaux sont morts cette nuit et beaucoup parmi les survivants sont dévastés. Je les comprends. Nous passons le début de la matinée à aider les villageois puis nous nous mettons en route vers la montagne. J'espère du fond du cœur que toute la compagnie est encore en vie. Kili a du mal à quitter le camp de fortune des Hommes et pour cause! Tauriel, une des elfes de la forêt noire s'est révélée être la One (ou Unique si vous préférez la version française) de mon frère mais le prince elfe les a empêché de se parler sérieusement. Maintenant j'ai un frère inquiet qui me suit. Si au moins ces deux elfes étaient repartis chez Thranduil cela aurait été plus simple, mais non, ces deux idiots partent vers Dol Guldur. Je soupire encore une fois puis accélère la cadence. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Maintenant que le dragon est mort, il faut défendre la montagne. Nous crapahutons pendant quatre jours et trois nuits avant de voir la montagne. Nous traversons les ruines de la ville de Dale puis nous passons la vallée pour atteindre Erebor. Si grande et si majestueuse... L'entrée s'est écroulée et je soupçonne le dragon d'être passé par là.

"-EH OH! Bombur? Bifur? Il y a quelqu'un?!"

Silence. Non, c'est impossible ils doivent être en vie! Ils ne peuvent pas être morts! Nous nous dépêchons d'aller vers le dédale d'escaliers pour partir à leur recherche. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, alors que nous dévalons une volée de marches, on entend une voix nous dire d'attendre. On ralentit pour être sûrs.

"-ATTENDEZ!"

Mais oui, il y a quelqu'un dans cette montagne qui respire! Kili devient euphorique.

"-C'est Bilbon! Il est vivant!

-Attendez! Arrêtez-vous, arrêtez-vous!"

Quoi mais pourquoi?

"-Vous devez vous en aller. Nous devons tous nous en aller.

-On vient juste d'arriver."

Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Bofur!

"-J'ai essayé de lui parler, il n'écoute rien."

Pas Thorin, pas mon oncle. Par Mahal, faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'ouvrir la bouche donc Oin le fait à ma place.

"-Hein! De qui parlez-vous?

-De Thorin. Thorin...Thorin est en bas depuis des jours. Il ne dort pas, il mange à peine. Il n'est plus lui-même, plus du tout."

Je n'écoute plus ce que raconte Bilbon et regarde derrière lui. Au loin je vois quelque chose qui brille et je décide d'aller voir. Je pars en courant vers cette lueur dorée sans plus me préoccuper des appels de mon frère ou de Bilbon. J'enchaine les marches puis m'arrête subitement comme frappé par la foudre. Face à moi se dressent des montagnes d'or et de joyaux. Plus de richesses que nous n'en avons en Ered Luin ou Ered Mithrin. Les autres me rejoignent quelques secondes plus tard avec un regard époustouflé. Quant à moi je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur de ce que cet or a fait à mon oncle ou si je dois me réjouir d'être enfin dans la montagne. C'est alors que nous voyons apparaître Thorin, vêtu d'une cape aux couleurs de notre lignée. Il est ridicule mais je me tais et le regarde avec inquiétude. Il ne semble plus lui-même comme nous l'a dit Bilbon.

"-De l'or. De l'or au-delà de toute mesure, au-delà du chagrin et des souffrances."

Il se rend compte de notre présence puis commence à nous fixer avant de de nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour déblatérer ses paroles emplies de folie.

"-Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror!"

Il se baisse puis lance quelque chose qui fend l'air. Je le rattrape adroitement puis observe le projectile. C'est un rubis aussi épais qu'une balle et aussi long qu'un de mes poignards. Incrédule, je regarde mon oncle.

"-Bienvenue mes chers neveux dans le royaume d'Erebor!"

Par Mahal, la folie l'a emporté. Rapidement, il se désintéresse de nous et retourne à la contemplation de son or. Bilbon prend alors la décision de nous amener retrouver les autres. Juste avant de quitter la salle je lance le rubis le plus loin possible puis rejoint les autres qui se sont avancé dans la montagne. Nous marchons jusqu'à ce qui semble être une ancienne salle à manger où nous retrouvons tout le monde. Balin et Dwalin sont les premiers que nous voyons puis les autres arrivent et nous nous réjouissons d'être tous en vie. Après avoir serré dans mes bras tous mes camarades je me rends compte qu'il manque une personne.

"-Où est Marie?

-Oui c'est vrai on l'a pas croisé depuis notre arrivée."

Ils se regardent, mal à l'aise. Balin s'approche pour nous expliquer la situation.

"-Eh bien... Marie est...comment dire...indisponible pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Balin ne répond pas et Bilbon rejoint la conversation pour tout expliquer en détail.

"-Après avoir cherché l'Arkenstone pendant un long moment j'ai pris une coupe. Ça a fait glisser des centaines de pièces et l'œil du dragon a été révélé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un plan et m'a dit d'emmener le dragon loin d'elle. Je l'ai fait mais à un moment on s'est rentré dedans et l'instant d'après elle avait de nouveau disparu. Puis Thorin est arrivé, arme au poing, suivi de tout le monde et Smaug a voulu nous réduire en cendres mais Marie a fait diversion. Elle a sauté sur le dos du dragon pendant qu'on se mettait à l'abri puis elle est restée cramponnée sur lui jusqu'aux forges. Là-bas elle s'est fait éjectée après une de nos nombreuses attaques. Je l'ai vu cogner contre le mur. On a tous été occupé les heures d'après mais quand on est rentré du promontoire j'ai pensé à elle. On a foncé vers les forges et on l'a retrouvé...

-Et? Alors dans quel état elle est?

-Eh bien elle est toujours inconsciente. C'est bizarre qu'elle n'ait rien de cassé après le choc qu'elle a pris mais c'est tant mieux pour elle. On l'a mis dans une pièce encore en état de la montagne. Maintenant on peut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille. Et vous à Lacville nous croyions que vous étiez morts! Que s'est-il passé?"

Elle a sauté sur le dos de Smaug... Son courage la perdra, si ce n'est déjà fait... Kili et Bofur se chargent de raconter nos aventures, pendant ce temps je demande à Balin de m'indiquer où se trouve celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie. C'est étrange de l'appeler comme tel alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois je ne la connaissais même pas. Une fois l'itinéraire en tête, je salue les autres et pars dans les couloirs. Alors… Balin m'a dit tout droit pendant deux intersections, puis à gauche. Ensuite on tourne à droite au premier croisement et c'est la porte à droite. Je rentre le plus silencieusement possible comme si je risquais de la réveiller. Elle est allongée sur un lit de fortune, fait de couvertures miteuses à l'odeur de soufre. Je fronce le nez comme pour échapper à l'odeur mais rien à faire, ça sent toujours aussi mauvais! Je m'avance et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle est pâle, très pale, mais encore heureux, elle est en vie. Sa main dans la mienne, je lui parle des événements récents.

"-Salut Marie. C'est Fili. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Cinq jours presque. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis. D'abord, Smaug est mort mais il a détruit Lacville avant de nous soulager de son infâme carcasse. On a aussi découvert que la One ( ou Unique au choix) de Kili c'est l'elfe rousse, Tauriel. Le reste est largement moins réjouissant. Bilbon veut que nous quittions tous Erebor parce que Thorin est devenu fou. Maman m'avait parlé de cette folie qui avait touché mon arrière-grand-père et qui commençait à toucher mon grand-père. Ça ne te plaira surement pas que je te dise ça mais mon oncle est touché par cette folie de l'or. Tout à l'heure on l'a vu délirer dans la salle du trésor. Après ça, je pense que Bilbon commence à saturer de notre aventure. Il n'arrête pas de soupirer en se tâtant les poches. Cela pourrait être drôle si la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique. J'espère que tu vas te réveiller mon amie."

Je lui lance un regard puis me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Des frottements dans mon dos me font m'arrêter.

 **PDV Marie**

Des milliers d'images se bousculent dans ma tête. Des moments qui ont eu lieu dans mon monde, dans le monde de Tolkien, des moments qui se sont probablement passés en mon absence et des moments qui avaient une allure de futur. Pourtant ils m'étaient familiers, comme si je les avais déjà visionnés. C'est très très très bizarre. Si c'est vraiment le futur, jamais de la vie je ne laisserais Fili, Kili et Thorin mourir. Ils sont ma famille et mes amis. Ils sont ma nouvelle vie et personne ne leur fera du mal! Une des choses dont je suis sûre c'est qu'une guerre va éclater. Les Hommes, les Elfes et les Nains vont devoir s'allier pour combattre les Orcs! Il faut aussi que j'amène l'anneau Unique à Gandalf. Il saura où le cacher en attendant que Frodon aille le détruire.

Cela fait déjà un petit moment que je trie mes pensées quand une voix que je connais bien me parle. C'est Fili qui me raconte les dernières aventures. Je dois me réveiller! Je sens qu'il se lève puis ses pas s'éloignent. Allez Marie, réveille-toi bordel! Je serre les doigts sur une sorte de couverture puis tente de bouger les jambes. Des frottements résonnent dans la pièce puis j'ouvre doucement les yeux en même temps que je m'adresse à mon blondinet préféré.

"-Alors comme ça on me laisse Filou?"

La pièce n'étant que peu éclairé me permet de ne pas me brûler les rétines donc je regarde le dos de Fili sans flancher. Lui est figé comme s'il venait de geler sur place puis il se tourne lentement vers moi et écarquille les yeux. Il se précipite sur moi et m'enlace.

"-Marie!

-Oui oui, toi aussi tu m'a manqué blondinet.

-T'es réveillée! Ça fait quatre jours que tu es dans le coma! Dès que j'ai appris pour toi je suis venu. Non mais quelle idée de sauter sur le dos d'un dragon!

-Eh oh, désactive le mode grand-frère protecteur s'il te plait. Je suis prête au combat!

-Au combat? Quel combat?

-Ah oui, merde, t'es pas encore au courant. Hommes, Nains et Elfes vont devoir s'allier pour combattre des légions d'Orcs!

-Mais Thorin ne voudra jamais! Thranduil non plus! Et Bard n'en parlons pas non plus!

-Thorin récupérera la raison au moment voulu, sinon je m'occuperais de représenter notre compagnie. Bard acceptera de se rallier à nous en échange d'un peu d'or pour reconstruire Dale. Thranduil se joindra à nous une fois que j'aurais régler un petit problème. Dain nous aidera quand il verra l'étendue des armées Orcs.

-Dain pied-d'acier?

-Lui-même.

-Mais il ne sait même pas que nous sommes à Erebor!

-Oh si qu'il le sait. Il va bientôt le savoir si ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, Beorn et les aigles viendront.

-Cela ne sera pas assez s'il y a autant d'Orcs que tu le dit!

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai tout prévu. Les corbeaux sont revenus sous la montagne?

-Bien sûr! C'est leur maison à eux aussi.

-Bien. Sais-tu où les gars ont mis mon épée?

-Dwalin la garde avec lui.

-Ah bon? D'où il me taxe mes affaires lui?

-Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ton vocabulaire! Bref il l'a pris pour l'affuter et il la conserve en attendant que tu te réveilles.

-Bah alors allons-y!

-Mais tu viens juste de te réveiller!

-Mais je vais très bien. Allez c'est parti. Une dernière question.

-Oui?

-Me suivrais-tu si je décidais de désobéir aux ordres de ton roi?

-Ça dépendrait de l'ordre.

-Bien. Penses-tu que les autres me suivraient ?

-Kili serait du même avis que moi, Bofur te suivrai surement. Bombur et Bifur se rallieraient à lui. Balin et Dwalin te regarderaient de travers et ne bougeraient pas. Les autres je ne sais pas.

-C'est bon à savoir."

Je sors de la pièce sur ces mots et Fili me rattrape rapidement pour me mener jusqu'aux autres. Quand je rentre dans la pièce, le silence tombe.


	20. Chapter 20

**PDV Marie**

Alors soit je viens de plomber l'ambiance, soit je suis arrivée pendant un blanc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'opte pour la première option.

"-Vous êtes devenus muets en 4 jours?"

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire plus de conneries, qu'une dizaine de paires de bras tentent de me prendre pour un câlin. Putain mais lâchez-moi! Je vous adore mais je suis pas tactile bordel! Hum, on se reprend et on calme la boîte à gros mots. Zen. Une fois les embrassades finies, je vais vers Mister calvitie.

"-'Jour Dwalin. Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon épée steuplait?"

Toujours surpris de me voir réveillée, il me la tend, muet comme une carpe. Eh toc, j'ai rendu le guerrier aussi raide qu'une statue! Je remercie tout le monde de m'avoir accueillie puis je pars à la recherche des corbeaux. Je dois trouver Roac. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de prévenir Dain.

"-ROAC! ROAC LE CORBEAU! J'ai besoin que tu délivres un message! Montre-toi s'il te plait!"

Je gueule pendant dix bonnes minutes avant qu'un minuscule corbeau noir ne pointe le bout de son bec.

"-Roac à votre service."

Hum il roule bien les "r" lui, il pourrait prendre ma place en cours d'espagnol !

"-Roac, peux-tu aller chercher trois autres de tes camarades je te prie, c'est important.

-Je n'obéis qu'aux ordres des nains sous la montagne. Êtes-vous l'une d'entre eux?

-Je ne suis pas une naine mais j'ai besoin de toi et de tes compagnons pour rassembler les armées des nains.

-Il faut l'Arkenstone pour cela.

-Je l'ai.

-Je suis donc à vos ordres ma Dame. Roac va chercher des amis puis revient vers vous.

-Merci. Mais fais au plus vite je t'en prie."

Il s'envole rapidement puis disparait dans les hauteurs de la montagne. Bon, maintenant j'ai deux jours avant que les survivants de Lacville arrivent à Dale, trois avant que Thranduil ramène sa fraise et quatre avant la guerre décisive! J'adore cet emploi du temps serré! Que du bonheur! C'est de l'ironie bien évidemment. Bref, il est temps de trouver Bilbon. A cet instant il est normalement dans la salle du trône avec Thorin, Balin et Dwalin. Pff quel boulot de sauver la lignée de Durin!

Je marche jusqu'à la salle du trône mais fais rapidement demi-tour.

"-... PAS LE ROI?!"

Ah je crois qu'il n'est pas content Thorin. Je crois que je vais inverser quelques étapes de mon plan. Hop, direction salle du trésor. Personne aux alentours? Non c'est bon. Alors alors alors, des gemmes aussi scintillantes que la lumières des étoiles... Mais où est-ce qu'elles sont ses saloperies?! Bingo ! Elles sont là. Maintenant quelque chose pour Bard... Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des pièces d'or, ça ne serait pas discret. Un lingot d'or et un rubis c'est suffisant pour commencer non? Au pire c'est pas grave. Maintenant je file et vite avant que monseigneur le fou débarque! Je me demande comment en 4 jours il a pu passer d'un Thorin amoureux de moi à un Thorin amoureux de l'or. Normalement ça s'arrangera vite mais au cas où je prends mes distances. Je vais tout déposer dans un endroit caché de la vue de tous puis je repars me balader sur les remparts. C'est là que Roac et ses camarades me retrouvent.

"-Roac à votre service ma Dame. Voilà mes camarades.

-Craoc à votre serrrvice.

-Corac pour vous servir.

-Racoi à vos ordres.

-Merci d'être là. Vous allez chacun partir délivrer un message urgent à plusieurs personnes. Lequel de vous est le plus rapide?

-Moi Ma dame.

-D'accord Racoi. Tu vas partir pour Ered Mithrin le plus rapidement possible sans te faire faucher par les armées ennemies qui arrivent. Délivre le message que je vais t'énoncer et convaincs-les de venir. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Prêt ?

-Dictez, ma dame, je vous écoute.

-Au peuple d'Ered Mithrin je demande la venue de votre armée au plus vite. Une guerre éclatera dans moins de quatre jours et toutes les forces naines sont requises. Vous avez juré de servir le possesseur de l'Arkenstone et le moment est venu de le faire. Levez-vous contre les armées ennemies et portez secours à vos camarades d'Erebor! Armez-vous et venez porter secours à votre peuple!

-Est-ce tout?

-Oui, mais s'ils vous demandent qui vous a envoyé vous devrez juste répondre que c'est un membre de la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

-Compris ma dame. Je me hâte pour qu'ils soient là à l'heure.

-Merci."

Je regarde le corbeau s'envoler puis me focalise à nouveau sur les autres.

"-Roac.

-Oui?

-Tu prends la direction des monts de fer et tu vas prévenir Dain pied-d'acier.

-Quel doit-être mon message?

-Dain pied-d'acier votre aide est requise à Erebor. Des légions d'Orcs arrivent vers la montagne solitaire et le temps est venu de respecter votre serment envers l'Arkenstone. Le combat commencera dans quatre jours et vous devez vous hâter. Votre cousin Thorin de la lignée de Durin compte sur votre présence, il en va de la survie du peuple nain pour les années à venir. Maintenant va Roac et vole à travers les lignes ennemies.

-Bien. Au revoir Ma dame."

Lui aussi part et me voilà maintenant face aux deux dernier messagers.

"-Craoc tu vas chez le changeur de peau de l'autre côté de la forêt. Il se nomme Beorn. Dîtes-lui que le moment est venu de se battre pour la liberté. Informez-le de la présence du profanateur et dites-lui que la fille qui accompagnait les nains a besoin de son aide. Maintenant vole et en toute hâte!

-Bien.

-Corac tu es le deuxième à avoir le plus de trajet à faire mais tu ne seras pas obligé de revenir tout de suite après. Ta mission est de voler jusqu'à Carrock et de demander de l'aide aux aigles. Apporte cette plume avec toi et donne-la leur pour prouver la véracité de tes propos. Ils viendront à coup sûr. Rajoute même que Gandalf appuiera tes propos en leur faisant parvenir un message de mobilisation quelques heures après toi.

-À vos ordres."

Lui aussi s'envole et disparait à l'horizon. La première partie du plan est accomplie. Maintenant le prochain objectif et de retrouver le hobbit et d'aller voir l'étendue des dégâts du côté de Thorin. Merci Mahal de m'avoir donné des informations sur le futur sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Pendant que je circule dans les couloirs je ne vois personne de la compagnie et cela m'inquiète. Où sont-ils tous passés? C'est pas le moment de faire un concours de bière ou de rots! Quand je passe près de la salle du trésor je pige rapidement la situation. Thorin leur a surement ordonné de continuer les recherches de l'Arkenstone. Je vais leur donner quelques minutes de répit. Je leur dois bien ça! Je rentre dans la salle gigantesque et cherche mon roi préféré du regard. Une fois que je l'ai trouvé je lève les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr il s'est mis à l'endroit le plus haut qui donne une vision d'ensemble sur tout le monde. Je sens que je vais lui faire bouffer son or, peut-être qu'il reprendra conscience plus vite! Je souffle, puis gravis les marches pour le rejoindre.

 **PDV Thorin**

Je dois trouver l'Arkenstone. Je suis le roi! Je suis chez moi, entouré de mes plus fidèles compagnons. L'or une si belle préciosité. Marie aussi est belle. Mais elle n'est plus avec moi. Tout le monde cherche l'Arkenstone même Fili et Kili. Ils ne devraient pas vu leur rang mais c'est leur devoir envers le roi. JE VEUX CETTE PIERRE! Elle me rendra tout puissant. Je suis tout puissant. Je suis le roi sous la montagne. Je sais que je suis étrange et pas moi-même mais je sens qu'on me contrôle. Quoi je ne sais pas mais ce qui est certain c'est que quelque chose contrôle mes actions. Au fond de moi je sais que je veux serrer mes neveux dans mes bras, remercier mes compagnons de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la montagne, embrasser ma future femme, donner de l'or aux gens de Lacville mais je ne peux rien faire de cela. Les seuls moments où j'étais lucide c'est quand elle était à mes côtés mais elle a disparu depuis des jours. Je n'ai même pas la force de demander à Balin ou Dwalin où elle est. J'entends des pas derrière moi. J'aimerais me retourner et proposer une pose mais tout ce que je suis capable de dire c'est :

"-Qui t'a donc permis de quitter ton poste!"

Je me retourne et manque de m'étouffer. Elle est là, en chair et en os. Son regard exprime à la fois le bonheur et la déception. Je lui avais dit que la pierre ne me touchait pas mais je lui ai menti et voilà les conséquences. Mais elle est aussi contente de me voir je le sens.

"-Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour venir te voir? Je suis venue voir de mes propres yeux le gâchis qui a eu lieu en mon absence."

Le gâchis? Je suis si pitoyable que ça? Aide-moi alors. Ne vois-tu pas que je ne contrôle plus rien? Pourtant mes paroles s'opposent à mes pensées, encore une fois.

"-Le gâchis qu'il y a pu avoir c'est quand j'étais encore ce minable Thorin!"

 **PDV Marie**

Il a craché son prénom comme si c'était une insulte. Pourtant, je sens qu'il n'exprime pas ses pensées. Au fond de ses yeux il y a encore la petite étincelle que je connais. Il est comme possédé, je pense.

"-Si je ne me trompe pas tu t'appelles toujours Thorin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as récupéré la montagne que ça te change. Tu étais déjà roi avant sauf que tu n'avais pas ta montagne. Cette maudite pierre te contrôle au point que tu n'es plus maître de tes actes! Mes réveille-toi bon sang! Tu mérites mieux qu'être le pantin d'une roche qui brille!

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme si c'était une vulgaire pierre! C'est elle qui me donne la puissance! c'est grâce à elle que je suis heureux!

-Heureux? Ah parce que tu te considères comme heureux là? Mais tu es pathétique Thorin bordel! Fili, Kili, Bofur et Oin ont frôlé la mort mais ce qui t'importes le plus c'est ta putain de pierre! La vie de tes amis et ta famille n'est-elle que secondaire pour toi?! Tu as changé Thorin et ce en peu de temps.

-Ils sont en vie jusqu'à preuve du contraire et puis ils sont assez en forme pour chercher mon joyau! Et je n'ai pas changé j'ai juste compris où était ma vraie force! Les personnes faibles comme toi ne peuvent pas le comprendre! Tu ne mérites même pas de te trouver dans la montagne avec nous. Tu as été inutile jusqu'à maintenant!"

 **PDV Fili**

Quand j'ai entendu Thorin crier sur la personne qui avait arrêté de hercher l'Arkenstone je me suis retourné pour voir qui était assez fou pour l'énerver dans un moment comme ça. Puis j'ai vu Marie et j'ai compris. Elle est têtue et fera tout pour l'aider à se sortir de la maladie de l'or. Au fur et à mesure que le ton monte nous cessons nos recherches et observons l'échange. Je suis heureux de voir que ma meilleure amie pense à nous inclure dans son discours moralisateur. Mais quand mon oncle lui répond la pitié s'installe dans mon cœur. J'ai pitié de Thorin Écu-de-chêne, de mon oncle. Comment celui que j'ai pris comme figure paternelle peut parler aussi mal à la femme qu'il aime? Une femme se doit d'être respectée que ce soit par les mots ou par les gestes. Pourtant Marie ne se laisse pas démonter et s'approche de lui presque en courant. Résonne alors dans la salle au trésor le son d'une gifle d'une force inouïe. Tellement surpris par le geste, il tombe en arrière et place sa main sur sa joue. La suite va être violente. Il se relève lentement puis regarde en contrebas. Il se rend vite compte que nous ne cherchons plus.

 **PDV Thorin**

Quand je me redresse je constate rapidement que les autres ne cherchent plus l'Arkenstone pourtant je m'en moque et pour la première fois depuis des jours, mes paroles s'accordent avec mes pensées.

"-Sortez tous et allez prendre une pause."

Je suis presque aussi surpris que tout le monde quand je prononce ces mots. Ils obéissent vite puis je regarde ma princesse. Elle cherche quelque chose dans mon regard puis elle se jette dans mes bras.

"-Tu es revenu.

-Je n'étais pas loin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe je ne contrôle plus rien.

-La pierre a une emprise sur ton esprit Thorin. Il faut que tu t'en débarrasse.

-Mais j'en suis débarrassé là, non?

-Je ne pense pas. Il y a toujours cette lueur dans tes yeux. Elle est minime certes, mais elle y est toujours. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'elle parte définitivement. Mais je vais chercher promis.

-Merci Amour.

-Amour?

-Oui.

-J'aime bien. Allez viens il faut que tu te reposes un peu. Ça fait presque 5 jours que tu n'as pas dormi correctement.

-Tu as raison. Tu viens avec moi?

-Faut que je passe dire un truc aux autres puis je viens, c'est ok?

-Oui je serais dans les chambres royales.

-Ça me plait que moyennement mais d'accord. A tout de suite!"

Nous nous embrassons puis je prends la direction des quartiers de nuit.

 **PDV Marie**

Que du bonheur il est de nouveau lui-même! Pour peu de temps je pense, mais c'est déjà mieux que ce que j'ai vu des visions du futur même si je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà vu la suite de notre aventure. Une fois qu'il n'est plus en vue, je cours comme une dératée jusqu'à la salle de repos. Je rentre en flèche en réveillant ce qui s'étaient endormis.

"-Les gars, j'ai une bonne nouvelle!"

Avant même de rajouter autre chose Fili me saute dessus et regarde que je n'ai pas de blessure.

"-Heu, Fee tu fais quoi?

-Après la façon dont tu as parlé à mon oncle je vérifie ton état.

-Oh ça? c'était rien. Bref j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Bah parle alors.

-Il est de nouveau lui-même. Mais ça ne va pas durer, la pierre a encore une emprise sur lui.

-On peut le voir?

-Je l'ai fait aller se coucher. Profitez-en pour rattraper votre sommeil en retard aussi. Je vais essayer de l'occuper jusqu'à demain midi.

-Et comment?

-Je trouverais bien! Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-Bonne nuit.

-Au fait vous savez où est le hobbit?

-Il devrait arriver d'ici 5 minutes, pourquoi?

-Pour rien. A plus."

Je sors de la salle et attends que le hobbit arrive. Une fois que je l'ai en visuel je le prends par le bras et le traine dans un couloir vide.

"-Mais que faites-vous?!

-Oh ça va c'est rien Maître Sacquet. Bref je sais que vous avez l'Arkenstone."

Il pâlit instantanément et me regarde avec crainte. Même si je me méfie de lui depuis l'épisode de l'anneau je ne peux m'empêcher de le plaindre. C'est vrai quoi. Etre entouré de 13 nains qui cherchent une pierre sans arrêt alors que lui l'a dans sa poche c'est galère. Bon je pense que je vais le rassurer sinon il va tomber dans les pommes.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas que vous la lui donniez.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Elle est néfaste pour lui. C'est ce qui va le conduire à sa perte s'il la récupère. Promettez-moi de la conserver jusqu'à ce que je vous la demande?

-Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux à faire je vous le promets.

-Merci. Bon maintenant je vous laisse aller dormir. A demain!"

Je le plante là et me dirige à mon tour vers les quartiers de nuit royaux.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ce chapitre contiendra uniquement du lemon. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire ce genre de moment nous nous retrouverons au chapitre suivant. Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai fait ce chapitre parce qu'on me l'a demandé et qu'il n'était pas au programme. J'ai dû demander de l'aide à une personne s'y connaissant dans la rédaction de lemon pour pouvoir sortir un écrit convenable. Pour ceux qui liront je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait._**

 **PDV Marie**

Alors que je ferme la porte des appartements royaux, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et vois Thorin qui me fixe.

"-Tu en as mis du temps.

-Je voulais prévenir les autres qu'ils pouvaient dormir.

-Bien.

-Et sinon tu faisais quoi?

-Je t'attendais.

-Ah, et pour quoi?

-Pour ça."

Il s'approche et m'embrasse. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de moment à nous. Je l'embrasse en retour puis ça part en vrille.

 **PDV Thorin**

J'ai envie d'elle. Simple et efficace à comprendre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me pousser à bout. Elle ne le fait pas exprès je le sais mais tout son corps m'appelle. Alors qu'on s'embrasse une idée me vient. Je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord après ce qu'elle m'a dit à Fondcombe mais si déjà elle m'aime je peux toujours essayer. Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle et lui fait les yeux doux.

"-Marie?

-Mmmh?

-Tu serais prête à faire l'amour avec moi?

-On n'a qu'une vie après tout. Et puis je t'aime donc... oui."

Sa réponse me ravit au plus haut point. Je l'embrasse de nouveau mais avec plus de force. Au bout d'un moment sa langue s'insère dans ma bouche et se met à danser avec la mienne. Mes mains vont se poser sur ses hanches pendant que les siens se placent autour de mon cou. D'une main elle vient tirer quelque petits cheveux sur ma nuque. Un grognement rauque m'échappe et elle sourit contre mes lèvres. Je décide de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mes mains migrent vers le bas et se posent bientôt sur ses fesses. Je les malaxe doucement et elle gémit doucement. Vengeance accomplie. Je la fais reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur puis la soulève et automatiquement ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mon bassin. Mon mini-moi décide de se réveiller à son tour. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi Marie arrête de m'embrasser mais rapidement elle me dépose de doux baisers sur la mâchoire avant de se saisir de mon tricot de peau. J'ai bien fait d'enlever ma cape et mes premières couches de vêtements toute à l'heure. Très vite je me retrouve torse-nu et ma reine m'embrasse le long du cou jusqu'aux épaules. Ne trouvant pas ça équitable je décide de la débarrasser de son haut. Une fois sa tunique enlevée je me retrouve face à un étrange corset. Comparé aux autres corsets, il ne couvre que sa poitrine et n'est pas fermé par un lacet. Impuissant face à ce genre de sous-vêtements je reste les bras ballants. Elle s'arrête de me poser des baisers et me regarde avec interrogation. Comme un idiot je lui dit seulement:

"-Ton corset. Je ne sais pas comment l'enlever."

Elle me regarde, ahurie, puis explose de rire. Une fois qu'elle arrête de rire elle s'en débarrasse toute seule en décrochant des sortes de clapets. Très étrange. Pourtant ma réflexion se stoppe une fois que je me retrouve face à sa poitrine découverte. J'ai comme un arrêt. Puis naturellement un de mes mains vient soupeser son sein avant d'en pincer la pointe. Ma future femme gémit et ma virilité se dresse un peu plus. Comprenant que la situation va vite s'accélérer je nous dirige vers la chambre où nous nous échouons sur le lit, moi sur elle. Je reprends vite mes activités. Nous nous embrassons puis en même temps mes mains se posent sur sa poitrine et la malaxe doucement. Progressivement ma bouche vient remplacer ma main gauche et je suçote doucement son mamelon. Elle gémit mon prénom, renforçant mon érection. Mon visage descend doucement vers son bas-ventre tout en laissant des trainées humides sur son passage et en la chatouillant avec ma barbe et mes cheveux. Je défais son pantalon puis le lui enlève doucement. Elle me regarde faire avec un petit sourire crispé. Une fois le vêtement enlevé je remonte et l'embrasse avant de lui dire:

"-Tu peux me dire si tu veux arrêter, je ne te forcerais pas.

-Non c'est bon. Je suis sûre que je t'aime alors je ne regretterais pas."

Elle se détend au fur et à mesure puis m'embrasse. Voyant que j'ai son feu vert je reprends vite ma tâche. Je dépose des baisers le long de ses chevilles et remonte pour finir à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Délicatement je prends les bords de son bas et le fait glisser le long de ses jambes. Une fois au bout je l'envoie valser dans la pièce. Je regarde son mont vénus puis y pose ma main. Inconsciemment je la vois faire bouger ses hanches. Je fais donc rentrer un doigt dans son antre cachée. Elle étouffe un cri puis s'habitue à ma présence et renforce son mouvement de hanches. Je rajoute un deuxième doigt puis le bouge et elle gémit à nouveau. Elle semble serrée, très serrée mais ça ne m'en plait que plus. Subitement elle m'arrête puis se redresse.

"-Moi aussi je veux te faire du bien."

Elle tente tant bien que mal d'inverser les rôles pour être au-dessus mais après maints efforts qui se sont révélés vains, elle me demande de me poser sur le dos. Avec un sourire en coin je le fais et attends de voir ce qu'elle me réserve. D'abord elle me retire mon pantalon puis s'arrête avec un regard effrayé quand elle voit mon érection. Avant même de pouvoir la rassurer elle se reprend et commence à caresser mon sexe à travers mon bas. Mmhh elle me torture. Elle se débarrasse ensuite de la couche de vêtements qu'il me reste puis prend ma verge dans sa main gauche. Elle fait de timides vas-et-viens avec sa main et son prénom m'échappe comme une supplique. Elle accélère donc le mouvement et je gémis son nom. Elle sourit puis, soudainement, enlève sa main. Je n'ai pas le temps de relever ma tête, qui avait basculé en arrière sous le plaisir, que je sens sa langue sur la pointe de mon sexe. Elle me fait une fellation puis, quand je sens que je vais craquer, je l'arrête et reprends les commandes. Elle me regarde à nouveau avec un petit sourire crispé et attend. Je l'embrasse et la rassure.

"-Je vais faire doucement puis j'attendrais que tu sois prête."

Elle acquiesce puis me regarde me placer à son entrée. Doucement je me glisse en elle puis quand je rencontre une barrière je m'arrête et la regarde. Ma reine hoche doucement la tête et je m'enfonce encore plus. Un cri lui échappe puis il se transforme en sanglot. Je me penche vers elle et embrasse ses larmes avant de m'excuser. Au bout d'un moment elle me dit d'y aller et c'est ce que je fais, très doucement. Des larmes coulent toujours le long de ses joues mais elle ne dit rien. Peu après ses larmes cessent et elle affiche juste une grimace d'inconfort. Quand elle voit que je l'observe elle me fait un petit sourire et reprend son balancement de hanches pour m'accompagner. Progressivement j'accélère tout en surveillant que je ne lui fais pas trop mal. Elle grimace un peu mais un sourire est sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment j'atteins mon apogée et me libère à l'intérieur d'elle avant d'avoir pu me retirer. Je sors d'elle puis m'allonge à son côté.

"-Je t'ai fait mal.

-C'est normal."

Elle ne nie pas, ce n'est pas son genre.

"-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais. Mais je ne regrette rien. Je suis contente de m'être préservée jusqu'à toi."

Un sourire s'installe sur mon visage. Je m'approche et l'embrasse. Nous restons quelques minutes en silence puis elle baille. Je la sers contre moi et lui souhaite bonne nuit. Je la sens s'endormir puis ma dernière pensée avant de la rejoindre au monde des rêves est d'être toujours moi demain pour pouvoir m'éveiller à son côté.


	22. Chapter 22

**PDV Marie**

Quand je me réveille, je me rends compte que j'ai le visage posé sur le torse de Thorin. Un regard me permet de constater qu'il dort encore, la bouche entrouverte. Il est mignon, même si ce n'est pas un qualificatif qu'il apprécierait grandement. Je reste à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il cligne des yeux, signifiant que le sommeil l'a abandonné. Rapidement son regard s'accroche au mien.

"-Bonjour.

-Coucou, bien dormi?

-Avec toi toujours.

-Fais gaffe Thorin maintenant je risque de ne plus te lâcher.

-Jamais?

-Nan.

-Eh bien soit, alors."

Je ris à son air blasé puis m'approche de lui et l'embrasse. Quand on se sépare il prend un air sérieux et me demande:

"-Marie, accepterais-tu que je te courtise?"

Me courtiser? Rien que ça? Non, je vais pas lui répondre ça.

"-Hum, c'est pas ce que tu fais depuis le départ de Rivendell?

-Un peu mais je voudrais que ça soit officiel et que tout le monde puisse voir que nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre.

-Promis l'un à l'autre?

-Oui. Quand les nains des montagnes bleues seront revenus, j'annoncerais que je veux te prendre pour femme.

-Mais Thorin, je ne suis pas une naine! Ils n'accepteraient jamais une fille d'un autre monde comme reine.

-Ils le feront quand ils verront à quel point tu me rends heureux et à quel point tu es digne d'appartenir à notre peuple.

-Mouais on verra en temps voulu.

-Alors? Est-ce que tu acceptes que je te courtise?

-Bah oui. Faut faire ou dire quelque chose de particulier pour le montrer?

-Il faut que nous nous fassions une tresse chacun puis y mettre un fermoir qui appartient à notre lignée.

-Heu, je veux bien mais comment je fais?

-Il te faut un fermoir vierge qui montrera notre appartenance à des lignées différentes.

-Ah. Faut le trouver le fermoir vierge..."

Il me fait un sourire puis se lève et se dirige jusqu'à une commode, pas dérangé du tout d'être en tenue d'Adam. Il fouille dans un tiroir puis revient jusqu'au lit. Il s'assoit et me tend un fermoir vierge. Je réprime un sourire.

"-T'avais tout prévu non?

-Pas du tout.

-Mais oui je te crois."

Il me montre où faire la tresse et je m'applique du mieux que je peux pour qu'elle soit correcte. Une fois finie je la boucle avoir le fermoir puis je le regarde passer ses doigts le long de la tresse. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et me sourit.

"-Très belle tresse.

-Merci.

-Tourne-toi, je vais te faire la tienne.

-Bonne chance avec les nœuds!"

Il esquisse un sourire puis commence à démêler mes cheveux avec ses doigts. Il ne me fait même pas mal, mais comment il fait?! Une fois les cheveux dans un état correct il attrape une mèche au-dessus de mon oreille gauche et y fait une tresse. Il y glisse ensuite un fermoir bleu roi. Avant de se reculer il m'embrasse le cou, me faisant tressaillir. Une fois cela fait nous nous levons et je me sens de suite inconfortable. Je grimace lorsqu'une douleur au bas-ventre me prend. Bordel que c'est douloureux! Thorin voit mon mal-être et s'approche de moi dès qu'il a enfilé son pantalon.

"-Il y a un problème _Ghivashel_ *?

-Rien de bien grave. J'ai juste mal au bas-ventre.

-Si ça persiste va voir Oin, il trouvera bien une herbe pour calmer ta douleur.

-T'en fais pas pour moi. En attendant c'est l'heure de manger. Je me prépare et on bouge."

Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis m'habille rapidement. Suite à ça nous quittons les quartiers de nuit pour rejoindre le reste de la compagnie pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand nous arrivons seul Dwalin est réveillé et ne semble pas motivé à l'idée de préparer un quelconque repas. Je le salue puis le laisse avec Thorin le temps d'aller voir ce qu'il reste dans nos sacs de provisions. Je reviens avec du pain, du bacon, des cruches de lait qui ont survécu on-ne-sait-comment et des galettes de pommes de terre. J'installe le tout sur la table et me vautre sur le banc, à côté de Thorin. Les gars commencent à se servir alors que je réfléchis à un truc. Une fois que je me suis reprise je constate que Thorin et Dwalin ont une faim de loup vu la vitesse à laquelle ils descendent leur bacon et leur lait. Étonnamment ils ne touchent pas les galettes de pommes de terre ce qui me fait en prendre une. Les nains et leurs aversions des légumes! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Alors que je vais pour entamer ma deuxième galette, Fili et Kili nous rejoignent à table, le blondinet à ma gauche. Il va pour se servir un verre de lait quand il s'arrête en plein mouvement et me regarde fixement.

"-Quoi? Un problème Blondinet?"

Il va pour ouvrir la bouche mais son frère le devance.

"-Ah bah enfin c'est officiel! C'est presque s'il vous a pas fallu un an pour rendre ça officiel!"

Les exclamations de Kili ont réveillé quelques-uns des nains qui viennent s'installer à table sans se soucier de nous. Je me penche vers Thorin, bien décidée à montrer à Kili qu'il ne faut pas me chercher dès le matin.

"-Thorin?

-Oui?

-Tu penses que tes neveux préfèrent récurer la montagne de fond en comble ou bien compter toutes les pièces de la salle au trésor?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être les deux."

Avec un regard complice nous nous tournons vers les deux frères en affichant un air sadique. Fili fait genre de manger une galette de pommes de terre pendant que Kili nous dévisage, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Voyant sa tête qui devient de plus en plus livide je le rassure précipitamment.

"-Mais non t'inquiète pas Kili. On vous fera pas ça."

Toujours pas rassuré il se focalise sur la nourriture devant lui. Je rigole pendant que Thorin esquisse un sourire amusé. Je l'embrasse rapidement et recommence à grignoter ma galette devant le regard choqué de Dwalin qui était sur le point d'engloutir une nouvelle tranche de bacon. Il la repose sur la table et nous regarde l'un après l'autre. Thorin le fait arrêter rapidement.

"-Quelque chose te gêne Dwalin?

-Oh non. Juste si vous pouviez éviter les démonstrations d'affections dès le matin ça serait bien pour les autres.

-Ça va encore c'était qu'un petit bisou."

Dwalin me regarde alors comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser. Je me sens obligée de me justifier.

"-Bah quoi c'est vrai ! C'est pas comme si on venait de se rouler une pelle ou autre. C'était un petit bisou sur la bouche c'est tout. Faut pas se mettre en rogne pour ça."

Alors que je m'attends à pouvoir reprendre mon repas en silence Thorin et Dwalin demande en même temps:

"-Se mettre en rogne?

-Se rouler une pelle?"

Oh non mais je rêve! Ils connaissent toujours pas la première expression? Franchement la deuxième ils ont une excuse puisque je l'ai jamais employée mais la première je l'ai dite assez souvent. Tout en soufflant d'exaspération je leur réponds.

"-Dwalin pour la millième fois se mettre en rogne signifie se mettre en colère. Et pour toi Thorin je t'expliquerais plus tard."

Ou pas. C'est vrai que le montrer c'est plus explicite. Une fois que mon roi et moi avons fini notre petit-déjeuner nous partons faire une balade dans la montagne. Elle fut cependant assez courte quand, en passant près d'une source d'eau, j'eu la merveilleuse idée de plonger dans le bassin pour profiter d'un bon bain. Je ne sais pas si cette une source chaude mais en attendant l'eau est à une température parfaite. Je me frotte les bras et les jambes à travers le tissu pour enlever la saleté incrustée. Je pourrais aussi bien enlever mes vêtements mais ne sachant pas si un membre de la compagnie pourrait arriver je les garde par précaution. Pendant ce temps Thorin me regarde faire avec un regard exaspéré:

"-C'était obligé le plongeon dans le bassin de Mahal?"

Oups! Si c'est un truc réservé à leur dieu ils peuvent au moins mettre un panneau!

"-C'est pas marqué, je pouvais pas savoir!"

Il jette la tête sur sa gauche et je regarde dans cette direction. Oh. Un panneau. Bon là je crois que je vais passer pour une cruche. Pourtant en y regardant de plus près je constate que c'est écrit en Nain et je ne connais pas cette langue.

"-Bon ok, je suis peut-être en tort mais comment je pouvais savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit? Je parle que la langue commune, moi.

-Eh bien je t'apprendrai ma langue."

Je me fige. D'après un livre que j'ai lu dans la bibliothèque du semi-elfe à Fondcombe, les nains n'ont pas le droit d'enseigner leur culture à une personne qui n'est pas de leur race.

"-Je croyais que les nains ne partageaient pas leur culture aux personnes qui ne sont pas de leur race?

-C'est le cas mais la future reine doit être capable de comprendre ses conseillers quand ils lui parleront en Nain."

Il me sourit doucement et je lui réponds avec un sourire éclatant. Une fois lavée nous continuons notre marche et quand nous décidons de rejoindre les autres il n'y a que mes cheveux qui sont encore humides. Nous dinons tous les quinze dans un des grands salons puis nous nous quittons pour aller dormir. Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre je serre Thorin dans mes bras. Il me rend mon étreinte, surpris de ce geste.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non rien, juste des inquiétudes pour le futur.

-Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Nous allons reconstruire la montagne dans son intégralité, nous enverrons des messages aux royaumes nains pour leur signaler qu'ils peuvent venir vivre ici puis nous allons retrouver l'Arkenstone pour que je sois le plus puissant."

Je m'écarte brusquement de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. La lueur de folie qui s'était atténuée a de nouveau pris possession du regard de mon amour. Je soupire puis l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de me séparer de lui et d'aller me coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard je sens le lit s'affaisser, signe qu'il m'a rejointe. Il s'endort rapidement pendant que je me prépare psychologiquement à la journée de demain.


	23. Chapter 23

PDV Marie

Contrairement à la veille je me réveille très tard et il me faut tout la motivation du monde pour décider de me lever. D'un coup d'œil je constate que les affaires de Thorin ne sont plus là, il est surement déjà parti rejoindre les autres. Je me prépare avec lenteur et lassitude sachant que le jour est arrivé. Tout le processus pour se préparer à la guerre commence aujourd'hui. Dans la mi-journée nous allons voir arriver les survivants de Lacville avec Bard à leur tête. Je souffle en pensant au désastre qui va suivre. Une fois prête, je me dirige vers les quartiers de restauration d'un pas pesant, comme si je portais l'avenir du monde sur mes épaules. Dans le grand salon ne reste plus que Gloin, Bifur et Bombur. Ils me saluent d'un signe de tête et me font passer du bacon et des galettes que j'engloutis rapidement. Je bois un peu de lait pour faire passer le tout puis quitte de nouveau la salle en souhaitant une bonne journée aux trois nains. Je vais me placer près des remparts pour voir arriver les Hommes à Dale. Comment aussi peu de personnes peuvent-elles se rebeller avec autant de force? Dans quel monde je suis? Au bout de quelques heures, une petite procession apparait à l'horizon. Les voilà. Dwalin, qui est de garde à ce moment-là, se lève précipitamment et me dit qu'il va prévenir Thorin. Je n'hoche même pas la tête, je reste figée. Après tout pourquoi devrais-je réagir si cette action mène à notre perte à tous? Une dizaine de minutes plus tard on entend un ordre se répercuter sur les murs de la montagne.

"-Tout le monde à la porte!"

Je soupire tristement puis descends les escaliers pour me retrouver aux côtés des quelques membres de la compagnie déjà présents. La porte s'est effondrée, pourquoi veut-il que nous nous retrouvions ici? Puis il arrive. Toujours aussi majestueux mais empreint de folie.

"-Je veux que la porte soit infranchissable avant demain! Au travail!"

J'écarquille les yeux et regarde le caillou le plus proche de moi. Putain mais ça doit peser 50kg, comment veut-il que je porte ça? En regardant les autres je vois qu'ils arrivent à soulever ces gros cailloux sans même forcer. Je frise donc le ridicule quand, après cinq minutes à batailler, je pose une pierre de 20kg à peine sur le mur. A côté de moi Fili ricane et je me tourne vers lui.

"-Oh c'est bon ça va on a pas tous des muscles comme Hercule.

-C'est qui Hercule ?

-Personne oublie."

Je me détourne et repars à la recherche d'un petit caillou. Je passe presque plus de temps à trouver la petite pierre qu'à la porter c'est incroyablement idiot! En début de soirée, alors que la nuit est tombée depuis une petite heure, Thorin fait une apparition.

"-Rendez cette forteresse imprenable d'ici l'aube! Cette montagne a été durement conquise, je ne veux pas la voir reprise."

Alors que je m'attends à ce que tout le monde continue sa besogne, Kili s'arrête et crie sur son oncle.

"-Le peuple de Lacville n'a plus rien! Ils sont venus cherches de l'aide, ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient!"

Aïe aïe aïe la réplique de Thorin va faire mal, je le sens.

"-Ne me dit pas ce qu'ils ont perdu. Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Ceux qui ont survécu au feu du dragon devraient se réjouir. Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux."

Je le vois observer les feux crées par les Hommes avec dégout puis il se tourne vers nous et crie:

"-PLUS DE PIERRES!"

Oh calme-toi on est pas tes chiens! Malgré tout je garde mes pensées pour moi et me remets au travail. Un peu avant l'aube nous terminons enfin de construire le mur. Je suis crevée mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Après tout aucun de nous n'a dormi de la nuit à part Bilbon qui s'est octroyé une courte sieste vers 1h du matin. Alors que nous finissons de ranger le matériel Thorin arrive et passe devant nous sans s'arrêter tout en lançant un:

"-Venez!"

Bon je crois qu'il nous prend toujours pour ses toutous. Je soupire et prends une petite épée par terre. Je rejoins Fili sur les remparts et mon souffle se coupe quand je vois les armées d'elfes qui débordent de Dale. Je souffle doucement devant autant de guerriers puis j'entends un bruit de sabots. Tout à coup un cheval blanc apparait de derrière un rocher. Ce n'est que quand il s'arrête face à nous que je reconnais Bard. Il commence directement la conversation avec Thorin sans prendre la peine de nous saluer.

"-Salut Thorin, fils de Thraïn, c'est une joie inespérée de vous trouver en vie

-Pourquoi venez-vous aux portes du roi sous la montagne armés pour la guerre?

-Pourquoi le roi sous la montagne se retranche-t-il comme un voleur dans son antre?

-Peut-être parce que je m'attends à ce que l'on me vole ?

-Seigneur, nous ne sommes pas venus vous voler mais chercher un accord équitable. Ne voulez-vous pas en parler ?"

Tout le monde observe Thorin en l'attente de sa réponse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il incline la tête en signe d'accord. Je souffle de soulagement. Peut-être qu'il combat la puissance de la pierre au point d'arriver à communiquer ses véritables intentions ?

 **PDV Thorin**

Depuis le début de la journée je n'avais pas réussi à exécuter les plus simples actions que je voulais. La pierre me contrôle c'est devenu évident. C'est une sorte de libération quand j'arrive à hocher la tête pour permettre à Bard de me parler. Malheureusement ma satisfaction s'évanouie bien vite quand la pierre me fait appeler un corbeau. Pourtant aucun animal ne vient et c'est avec un faciès contrarié que je me présente à Bard. Nous communiquons par le biais d'un trou qui n'a pas été comblé et qui relie l'intérieur de la montagne au monde alentour.

"-Je vous écoute."

Non non non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! Bard il faut que nous trouvions un accord! Je veux que vous puissiez reconstruire votre ville, je veux que nous créions des échanges commerciaux, je ne veux pas de conflits avec votre peuple! Les elfes c'est une autre histoire par contre...

"-Au nom du peuple de Lacville, je vous demande de tenir votre promesse; de donner une part du trésor à ces gens pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire leur vie."

Bien c'est d'accord si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je veux pouvoir dire ça et pourtant les mots qui sortent de ma bouche expriment le contraire.

"-Je ne traite avec personne, quand une troupe armée se tient devant ma porte

-Cette troupe armée attaquera la montagne si nous ne trouvons pas un arrangement.

-Et vos menaces ne m'influenceront pas.

-Et votre conscience? Ne vous dit-elle pas que notre cause est juste? Mon peuple vous a aidé et protéger et en retour vous ne lui avait apporté que la ruine et la mort

-Si les hommes de Lacville nous ont aidé ce n'est que dans l'espoir d'avoir de l'or!

-Un marché a été conclu !

-Un marché?! Quels choix avions-nous à part brader nos droits pour des vivres et des couvertures!? Mettre en gage notre avenir en échange de notre liberté! Vous appelez ça un marché honnête? Dîtes-moi, Bard le tueur de dragon, pourquoi respecterais-je de telles conditions?

-Parce que vous avez donné votre parole!"

Les paroles de Bard me touchent de plein fouet. Ils me faisaient confiance, tous! Voilà que mon obsession pour cette fichue pierre va tous nous conduire à une guerre sans merci... Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre en place une expédition pour reprendre Erebor. La vie des miens est plus importante qu'une simple montagne. En plus de ça j'ai entrainé dans ma chute un hobbit innocent et une jeune femme parfaite à mes yeux. Je voudrais tellement dire à cet Homme que je comprends son désarroi mais je n'en ai pas la capacité. Tout ce que mon corps arrive à dire n'est que méchanceté ou paroles néfastes... Il ajoute une autre phrase et je m'éloigne du trou pour ne plus voir son regard accusateur. Quand je relève la tête toute la compagnie me regarde et attend un quelconque ordre ou autre. Les seuls mots que sortent de ma bouche sont pourtant à l'encontre du tueur de dragon.

"-Partez! AVANT QUE NOS FLÈCHES NE VOLENT!"

Il frappe sur une pierre puis se détourne et monte à cheval, regagnant Dale au galop.

 **PDV Marie**

Je soupire de dépit et remonte sur les remparts pour voir Bard repartir. Les autres me suivent. Un silence pèse sur les remparts jusqu'à ce que le hobbit le brise

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Vous vous lancez dans une guerre?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Excusez-moi mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué il y a une armée d'elfes là dehors, sans parler des centaines de pêcheurs en colère! Nous sommes inférieurs en nombre."

Que va-t-il répondre à ça?

"-Ne sous-estimez jamais les nains Maître Sacquet. Nous avons repris Erebor maintenant nous le défendons!"

Il ne nous jette même pas un regard et descend les arches fabriquées la veille. Bilbon regarde Balin qui soupire et détourne la tête. Quant à moi je me rapproche de Fili.

"-Fee?

-Quoi?

-Il me faut une réponse claire. Me suivra-tu si je te donne un ordre différents de ton oncle?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse claire ! Tu me demandes de trahir mon oncle et mon roi c'est énorme ce que tu me demandes Marie!

-Je le sais bien. J'ai besoin de ta réponse avant demain Fili, c'est capital pour la suite."

Je ne perds pas plus mon temps sur ce mur maudit et part dans les couloirs de la montagne. J'entends la statue du roi Thraïn briser le pont après avoir été décrochée par les nains. Je ne remontre le bout de mon nez qu'au bout de deux heures, pile au moment où ils partent à l'armurerie. Sur le trajet personne ne parle, l'ambiance est grave. Quand on rentre dans la pièce je vois des épées et des armures recouvertes de poussières. Tous se précipitent vers les haches, les couteaux, les lances, les armures alors que moi? Moi je reste plantée à l'entrée de la pièce à les regarder se préparer à affronter la mort. Je dois faire quelque chose pour leur venir en aide et ce n'est pas avec les quelques pierres que je vais amener aux elfes et aux hommes que nous allons remporter cette bataille. Je n'ai pas oublié la vision terrifiante de la mort e de Fili et Kili où ils se font embrochés par Azog et sa progéniture. Je dois les aider, c'est mon devoir! Du coin de l'œil je vois Thorin offrir une côte en mithril à Bilbon. Il éloigne ensuite le hobbit et je l'entends lui parler d'une trahison. S'il savait à qui il parle! Je l'entends se battre contre le mal qui le détient prisonnier de lui-même mais il échoue et ses prochaines paroles ressemblent à celles prononcées par Smaug une semaine plus tôt. Il arrête ensuite de parler quand l'un après l'autre les membres de la compagnie, passent, armés jusqu'aux dents et marchant vers leur avenir. Le hobbit, après avoir regardé Thorin une dernière fois, les suit en secouant la tête de découragement. Pensant que mon roi va partir aussi je me détourne et commence à m'éloigner dans un couloir annexe.

"-Marie, viens s'il te plait."

Je retiens ma respiration lorsqu'il m'interpelle puis le rejoint d'un pas rapide.

"-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

-Je voudrais te donner une chemise en mithril à toi aussi. Tu es l'une des choses les plus précieuses qui m'entourent et je ne voudrais pas te perdre dans cette guerre."

Il me tend à mon tour une côte en mithril. Je la prends et le serre contre moi.

"-Je te remercie Thorin et je prie Mahal pour que tu sortes indemne de cette bataille."

Il me sourit doucement puis vient m'embrasser le coin des lèvres avant de se détourner et de partir vers la salle du trésor. J'ai enfin trouvé une solution pour sauver Fili! Et normalement si Fee ne meure pas Kili n'a pas de raisons de se mettre en danger! Je dois trouver Fili avant que Thorin ne rejoigne la compagnie!


	24. Chapter 24

**PDV Fili**

Je viens juste de laisser Kili se reposer, que Marie m'entraine à sa suite en me tirant par le bras. Elle est peut-être ma meilleure amie mais je commence à me demander si elle ne nous a pas trahi...

"-Que veux-tu? Non, je ne sais pas encore si je suis entièrement de ton côté!

-Ce n'est pas pour ça. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une promesse.

-Ça dépend pour quoi.

-Je veux que tu me promettes de porter ce que je vais te donner. Tu n'enfreins aucune règle ni quoi que ce soit. Il en va de ta vie Fee. J'ai besoin que tu me jures de porter ce que je m'apprête à te donner.

-Si tu veux.

-Jure-le moi Fili! C'est très important.

-D'accord. Je jure sur Mahal que je porterais ce que tu vas me donner.

-Tu ne l'enlèveras que lorsque la guerre sera terminée à coup sûr.

-Et je le garderais jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie.

-Merci, tu ne sais pas le soulagement que tu m'apportes Fee."

Elle sort ensuite de sous son pull une chemise. Et pas n'importe laquelle. C'est une chemise faite de mithril. Marie me la tend et c'est presque tremblant que je m'en saisis.

"-Comment l'as-tu eu?

-On s'en fout. Tu la mets, tu la caches et tu fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je dois aller dormir."

La seule femme de la compagnie se détourne et part vers un couloir sombre. Peut-être va-t-elle rejoindre mon oncle, qui sait?

 **PDV Marie**

Le problème Fili est réglé. Je dois maintenant trouver Bilbon. Je pourrais aller à Dale toute seule mais j'ai besoin de lui pour traiter avec Gandalf qui, selon mes visions, est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps. Ne trouvant pas Bilbon je pars d'abord chercher le collier de gemmes et le lingot d'or. Une fois qu'ils sont bien rangés au fond d'une besace je pars de nouveau à la recherche du hobbit. Je le trouve en train de rouler une corde.

"-Bilbon!"

Il se retourne en sursautant.

"-Dame Marie! Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Je sais. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour aider la compagnie et ne pas débuter une guerre.

-Bilbon j'ai déjà la solution à ça. Tout ce qu'il me manque c'est vous. Je n'arriverais pas à traiter avec le magicien si vous n'êtes pas là.

-Gandalf? Comment savez-vous qu'il y sera?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Nous partirons dans la nuit, tenez-vous prêt. Et gardez cette corde avec vous, elle nous sera très utile."

C'est donc avec impatience et anxiété que j'attends que la nuit tombe. Une heure après qu'elle soit tombée le hobbit me rejoint et nous fuyons la montagne lors du changement de garde. Le hobbit se pète la gueule sur le chemin vers Dale mais bon c'est pas grave il vit toujours. Au bout d'une demi-heure nous rentrons dans Dale par une petite porte à moitié dissimulée par un arbre déraciné. Nous déambulons ensuite parmi les Hommes et les Elfes et essayons de trouver la tente de Bard ou de Thranduil. Malheureusement ce n'est pas nous qui les trouvons mais eux, puisqu'un elfe nous repère et nous arrête avant de nous amener à son roi.

"-Mais lâchez-moi bordel!"

Je me secoue dans tous les sens mais cet idiot aux oreilles pointues n'est pas gêné d'un iota. Je cesse de me débattre quand je vois arriver Bard, Thranduil et Gandalf. D'un geste de la main, le roi elfe ordonne à son serviteur de me lâcher et je vacille lorsque j'atterris. A côté de moi Bilbon n'a pas eu cette chance et se vautre à nouveau. Tout en reprenant un peu d'assurance je m'avance vers les trois responsables et leur passe devant en les snobant pour rentrer dans la tente. Ils se précipitent à ma suite et Bard m'attrape par les épaules pour m'empêcher de bouger.

"-Que venez-vous faire là Marie?

-Montrer que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis! Personne ne veut la guerre! Pas même Thorin."

J'entends ricaner et je me tourne vers l'elfe décoloré, l'émetteur de ce son.

"-Arrêtez de rire comme un idiot roi de Greenwood. Vous rirez moins d'ici quelques heures. Vous foncez tous vers votre mort, autant les Nains que les elfes et les Hommes!"

Je suis interrompue par Gandalf et Bilbon qui rentrent dans la tente. Voilà maintenant que j'ai quatre regards qui pèsent sur moi et qui me laissent parler et énoncer mes arguments et la venue de ma présence ici.

"-Je suis venue ici pour vous demander de ne pas combattre.

-Et qu'avons-nous en échange?

-Je vous le dirais bientôt. Je veux que nous devenions alliés pour combattre les troupes de Sauron! Nous ne serons pas assez pour les battre sinon!"

A la mention des troupes de Sauron les trois hommes se regardent.

"-Comment savez-vous que Sauron a envoyé son armée pour mener bataille?

-Je l'ai vu. Pendant que j'étais inconsciente il y a une semaine. J'ai vu ce qui allait arriver si nous continuions à nous quereller à propos de choses aussi futiles. C'est l'avenir de la terre du milieu qui repose entre nos mains. Si nous échouons, nos adversaires auront un accès libre vers le Gondor, la Comté, la Lorièn et Imladris. Ne parlons même pas de Dale ou Greenwood. Si nous perdons cette bataille nous pouvons nous avouer vaincus face à Sauron dans 60 ans!

-Et que proposez-vous? Vous pensez que votre roi nain va nous donner quelque chose pour sceller notre accord? Pensez-vous vraiment que j'accepterais de me battre à vos côtés sans un gage prouvant votre bonne foi? Vous rêvez gamine.

-Ne me traitez pas de gamine Thranduil. Je sais comment vous convaincre de vous rallier à nous. Pour vous Bard je n'ai qu'une maigre preuve mais j'espère que cela suffira pour le moment.

-Et qu'est-ce donc? Une épée entre les yeux?

-Non."

Je fouille dans ma besace et en ressort les gemmes de Lesgalen, le lingot d'or et le rubis. Quand il voit ses précieuses pierres le roi Elfe approche lentement vers moi et les prend avec douceur, les caressant comme on caresse un chien. Voyant que Bard est pétrifié je les pose sur la table à côté de lui. Constatant qu'ils sont en pleine réflexion j'entraine le magicien à ma suite en ordonnant à Bilbon de rester dans la tente. D'abord hésitant, Gandalf finit par me suivre jusqu'à une tente éloignée de celle où nous étions. A peine à l'intérieur il tend un sceptre vers moi et me demande:

"-Que voulez-vous?

-Savoir ce que vous et Elrond avaient dit à Fondcombe après l'évènement de la pierre de Lune.

-Vous savez que nous n'avons rien trouvé.

-Mensonges! Dites-le moi immédiatement!

-Nous savons que l'ombre a une emprise sur vous! C'est vous qui allez nous conduire à notre mort.

-Etes-vous sûr que cela soit moi? Et pas votre hobbit chéri?

-Vous êtes une étrangère à notre monde il n'y a aucun doute que ce soit vous la traitresse.

-Faux. C'était votre hobbit qui été bouffé par l'ombre. C'est lui qui a attiré les araignées dans la forêt noire, c'est lui qui donnait des infos sur notre localisation aux Orcs, c'est lui qui a dit que nous étions à Lacville. Il communiquait toutes nos étapes à Sauron et vous savez avec quoi? L'anneau unique! Vous saviez comme moi qui l'avez eu dans les montagnes brumeuses mais vous avez fermez les yeux! Vous êtes celui qui a provoqué notre chute!"

A la fin de mes paroles je hurle presque. Je suis plus qu'énervée par ses gestes imprudents qui finissent par nous conduire vers la mort.

"-Où est l'anneau?

-Avec moi, mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous le donner alors qu'il vous touche.

-Je ne suis pas encore touché par son mal. Je le ressens mais je ne suis pas touché.

-J'espère que ce que vous dites est vrai car si vous vous en servez, vous mènerais la terre du milieu à sa perte. Ce n'est pas à vous que revient la mission de détruire l'anneau."

Sur ces mots je sors un sachet de la besace et le lui tends. Il le récupère et le met dans sa toge. Il me regarde ensuite avec un air grave.

"-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant Dame Marie?

-Retourner à la montagne je dois encore trouver un moyen de sauver Thorin sans détruire l'Arkenstone.

-Pourquoi sans la détruire?

-Parce que si je ne suis pas en possession du cœur de la montagne les armées des nains ne se joindront pas à moi. Leur aide est indispensable dans cette guerre. Je ne veux pas voir plus de morts que dans mes visions! J'ai déjà trouvé une solution pour garder un ami en vie je trouverais bien une solution pour réduire le nombre de morts au minimum!"

Je sors ensuite de la tente pour regagner l'autre et avoir la réponse du batelier et de l'elfe. Je rentre avec brusquerie et me plante devant les deux hommes qui discutent.

"-Quelle est donc votre réponse?

-Si ce que vous dites est juste nous mourrons si nous ne devenons pas alliés, alors comptez-nous parmi vos alliés jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre.

-Je vous remercie tous deux de m'accorder votre confiance. Je vous demanderais aussi de ne pas faire d'esclandre lorsqu'arriverons plusieurs armées naines qui seront nécessaires pour assurer notre victoire. Les grands aigles et le changeur de peau doivent aussi nous rejoindre. Dans un moment comme celui-ci nous devons tous fraterniser pour ne pas tomber. Le roi sous la montagne ne se joindra pas à nous au début des combats à cause de l'emprise de la pierre mais vous m'aurez parmi les combattants lorsque la bataille débutera. Je vous attends à l'aube devant les grandes portes d'Erebor. Bonne soirée!"

J'appelle Bilbon et nous quittons Lacville pour retourner à la montagne. Sur le chemin je finis de peaufiner mon plan.

"-Bilbon?

-Oui?

-Je vais te demander un grand service mais cela est nécessaire.

-Quel est-il?

-Lorsque Thorin demandera qui les a trahi, dénoncez-vous.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien fait! Je vous ai juste accompagné!

-Je sais, mais ma présence a un impact plus important que la vôtre. De plus Gandalf vous conduira en sécurité. Je préfère vous voir à l'abri qu'embroché sur la lance d'un Orc."

Il tressaille à mon franc-parler puis finit par accepter de me rendre ce service. Il est maintenant temps de combattre pour notre liberté!


	25. Chapter 25

**PDV Marie**

Après avoir regagné la montagne en toute discrétion, je suis allée dormir et quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je n'ai pas arrêté de bouger. Tout d'abord, j'ai récupéré l'Arkenstone dans le manteau de Bilbon, après je suis allée vérifier si certains corbeaux étaient rentrés mais ce n'était pas le cas, puis pour finir j'ai profité d'un bon bain à la source de Mahal. Après ça, j'ai rejoint la compagnie qui se réveillait, assez anxieuse de combattre. Me voilà maintenant en train de les regarder vérifier leurs armures et autres tenues de combats. Dans un coin je vois Dori essayant de rassurer un Ori paniqué mais cela n'avait pas l'air de faire grand-chose. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller les voir.

"-Dori?

-Oui dame Marie?

-Va finir de te préparer, je vais le rassurer.

-Mais..

-Je sais que c'est ton rôle de grand-frère mais pour le moment tu le fais paniquer encore plus.

-Bien."

Il serre l'épaule de son frère et part rejoindre Nori. Je m'approche du jeune nain et place mes mains sur ses épaules.

"-Ori, regarde-moi."

Timidement, il lève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Il a des larmes aux coins des yeux le pauvre.

"-C'est normal d'avoir peur Ori. Je sais aussi que tu as peur de décevoir tes frères et ton roi mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es loyal et gentil et c'est ça qui compte. De plus tu n'es pas un guerrier mais un intellectuel. Dans mon monde tu ferais partie des personnes les plus respectées. Après la bataille tu nous prouveras à tous que tu es un génie. Tu trouveras des formules qui dépasserons les grands-esprits de la terre-du-milieu, tu seras un savant! Alors ne t'arrêtes pas à une bataille. Tu risques d'en voir d'autres. Ne penses pas que tu dois être infaillible et sans pitié sinon tu oublieras le plus important: être humain. Tu n'es pas fait pour tuer mais pour vivre mais pour cela tu dois te battre. Aujourd'hui c'est ce que tu vas faire: te battre pour ta vie. Après tu pourras décider de ta voie, mais pour le moment tu subis la vie. Tu verras tu ressortiras de cette guerre en vie et tes frères seront fiers de toi, tout comme ton roi."

Je lui presse les épaules et lui fait un grand sourire avant de me relever et d'aller tenir compagnie aux frères Durin.

"-Prêts au combat les gars?

-Aussi prêt qu'on peut l'être lorsqu'on va combattre une armée d'elfes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Fili, je peux te parler?

-Oui, viens."

Nous nous éloignons du groupe et je repose enfin ma question.

"-Alors Fili, ta réponse?

-Je suis désolé mais non. Je ne te suivrais pas. Mon oncle est plus important."

Je suis déçue, ce n'est pas utile de le nier. Mais je le comprends. Ils se rendra compte de son erreur plus tard.

"-Ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi après. Tu as été le meilleur ami qu'on puisse imaginer.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça? Tu vas fuir?

-Non mais tu comprendras plus tard. Je compte juste sur toi pour garder la chemise et de ne pas te faire tuer."

Je lui fais un maigre sourire et lui fais un bisou sur la joue avant de rejoindre la compagnie sur les remparts.

Thranduil a déjà déployé ses troupes et est lui-même en train de s'avancer à travers elles, accompagné de Bard. Ils arrivent aux pieds de la montagne et cessent d'avancer lorsque Thorin lance une flèche qui atterrit juste devant les sabots du Wapiti du roi Elfe.

"-Je logerais la prochaine entre vos yeux!"

Autour de moi les nains se mettent à rire et Bilbon et moi échangeons un regard sachant que le moment fatidique approche. Soudain tous les archers elfes bandent leurs arcs et les nains se jettent au sol pour se cacher. Seuls Bilbon et moi ne bougeons pas sachant qu'ils ne le feront pas. Thranduil commence alors son discours:

"-Nous sommes venus vous dire qu'un paiement de notre accord a été accepté.

-Quel paiement? Je ne vous ai rien donné! Vous n'avez rien."

Tout en ricanant, l'elfe royal et Bard sortent leurs biens et les mettent en vue. Je vois Thorin ouvrir de grand yeux puis les plisser et rire à son tour.

"-Vous êtes si désespéré que vous avez fait une copie du vrai collier! Quant à vous, batelier, je vous pensais plus inventif. Fouiller Dale pour trouver un minuscule trésor n'est pas une preuve que cela appartient à la montagne. Il y a forcément une supercherie."

Je donne un coup de coude à Bilbon pour l'inciter à jouer son rôle. Il me regarde avec crainte et s'avance.

"-Ce n'est pas une feinte. Tout ce qu'ils ont viens de la montagne. Je leur ai moi-même amené.

-Vous?

-Je les ai pris comme la part qui me revenait. Je pense que partir en guerre pour de telles gamineries est idiot c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cela.

-Vous m'avez voler?

-Non. Je suis peut-être un cambrioleur mais je suis avant tout honnête.

-Vous parlez d'honnêteté? Laissez-moi rire. Jetez-le des remparts!"

C'est avec satisfaction que je ne vois personne bouger. Thorin va pour forcer Fili mais cela se dérobe et recule de quelques pas.

"-Je vas le faire moi-même dans ce cas!"

Il se saisit du hobbit et le traine vers le bord mais Fee et Kee s'interpose et tente d'aider le semi-homme. Ce n'est malheureusement pas concluant puisque c'est Gandalf qui évite à Bilbon e finir écrasé aux pieds des remparts.

-Si vous n'aimez pas mon cambrioleur ne l'abimez pas, renvoyez-le moi je vous prie. Vous donnez une bien piètre image de roi sous la montagne, Thorin, fils de Thraïn."

Thorin lâche enfin le hobbit, qui est vite aide de Bofur. Le nain le conduit vers une corde et l'aide à descendre de la montagne. Je les rejoins avant que le hobbit ne commence sa descente.

"-Rappelez-moi de ne plus vous rendre service dame Marie.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Bilbon Sacquet, ça n'arrivera plus."

Le hobbit part ensuite de la montagne et avant de rejoindre les autres Bofur m'interpelle.

"-Marie?

-Oui?

-C'était toi?

-Tu comprendras bientôt mes motivations. Fais juste gaffe à toi pendant la bataille.

-Toi aussi."

Nous repartons avec les autres et voyons le hobbit se joindre à Gandalf. Bard s'avance un peu et demande alors aux nains.

"-Voulez-vous nous aider à battre une menace plus grande que notre conflits d'adolescents? Voulez-vous participer au sauvetage de la terre du milieu? Voulez-vous la paix ou la guerre? Nous sommes tous en danger dans un moment comme celui-ci! Nous devons combattre ensemble! Est-ce que vous vous joignez à nous?

-Je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi!"

Le débat ne peut s'étendre davantage puisque la terre se met à gronder et des volutes de fumée se dégage à l'Ouest de la Montagne solitaire. J'étouffe un hoquet de terreur quand je vois que c'est les Orcs. Ils sont plus de 5000! Je vois les elfes se mettre en position et je décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

"-Thorin tu ne peux pas les laisser se battre seuls! Ils en va de toute notre civilisation!

-Ne te mêles pas de ce que ne te regardes pas! Repliez-vous dans la montagne cette bataille n'est pas notre affaire pour l'instant."

Je vois la compagnie s'échanger des coups d'yeux puis Fili s'avance.

"-Thorin c'est notre faute s'ils sont là aujourd'hui. Nous devons aller les aider.

-J'ai dit: vous ne bougez pas. Quiconque désobéira se verra banni de cette montagne."

Il descend ensuite les escaliers du mur mais avant de s'enfoncer au cœur de la montagne je m'avance sous le regard horrifié de la plupart de la compagnie.

"-Mon bannissement est donc immédiat, Thorin."

Il se fige et se tourne lentement vers moi.

"-Je refuse de rester planquée alors que l'avenir de ce monde repose sur nous. Recroqueville-toi dans la montagne si cela est ton souhait mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te suivre. Je vais combattre aux côtés des armées se battant pour la liberté. Le trajet en votre compagnie a tous a été très plaisant. Bonne bataille."

Je m'incline avec un sourire mesquin plaqué sur le visage puis prend à mon tour la corde pour quitter la montagne. Quand j'arrive en bas je vois qu'ils sont tous en train de me regarder, même Thorin. J'arrive devant Bard et Thranduil qui m'accueille avec un signe de tête. Le roi elfe siffle et un cheval noir traverse les lignes pour venir se placer devant moi. Je le remercie puis me met en selle.

"-J'ai pensé que cela vous serez utile."

Il me tend mon épée trouvée chez les trolls et je le remercie avec un grand sourire. Le temps des remerciements est terminé et nous faisons face à l'armée d'Orc en vue. Le roi Greenleaf ordonne à son armée d'envoyer un assaut de flèches. Ces dernières volent presque immédiatement et fauchent les deux premières lignes d'ennemis. Il faut que Dain arrive et nous pouvons tenir encore un peu. Comme si Mahal m'avait entendue le cor des nains des monts-de-fer résonne dans la plaine. Du versant opposé à celui des Orcs apparait alors une troupe gigantesque menée par Dain pied-d'acier. Il nous rejoint au galop sur son porc et grogne en voyant Thranduil.

"-Pourriez-vous penser à foutre e camp mon cousin m'a appelé en renfort."

Raté mon petit c'est pas ton cousin qui t'a appelé.

"-Ce n'est pas Thorin qui vous a demandé de l'aide, c'est moi.

-Et qui êtes-vous?

-Marie juste Marie.

-Et comment cela se fait-il que vous ayez pu donner une mission à Roac?

-Parce que je le pouvais. Thorin n'est pas en capacité de penser correctement. Il est sous l'emprise de l'Arkenstone.

-Cela me fait une belle jambe. Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-Le possesseur de l'Arkenstone règne sur l'ensemble des armées naines.

-C'est exact.

-Je suis en possession de l'Arkenstone.

-Vous n'êtes pas une naine.

-Non, je suis une voyageuse temporelle, ainsi que la courtisée du roi sous la montagne. J'ai donc le droit de posséder la pierre.

-Vous êtes donc chef de mon armée.

-Je vous laisse gouverner votre peuple maitre nain ais je veux votre aide alliée à celle des elfes et des hommes pour battre l'armée de Sauron.

-Vos ordres vont être exécutés ma dame."

Il me salue puis ordonne à ses troupes d'attaquer. Une fois placé sur un modèle défensif les elfes apparaissent de derrière eux et les combats à l'épée commencent. Pendant de longues minutes les combats se déroulent d'une manière sanglante. Moi-même je combats les Orcs qui parviennent à franchir le barrage de notre armée. Tout à coup un deuxième cor retentit et je me retiens de sauter de joie envoyant une nouvelle armée naine débarqué. Le chef de l'armée arrive et je lui explique à nouveau ma position. Contrairement à Dain je prends le commandement de ses troupes. Je vais me positionner devant eux et parle d'une voix forte et compréhensible:

"-Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui c'est pour défendre votre peuple mais aussi l'avenir de la terre de milieu. Je veux que vous sépariez en deux groupes. L'un va aller défendre la montagne tandis que l'autre vient se joindre au nains des monts-de-fer, aux elfes et aux hommes. DU BEKAR!"

Je suis assez fière de moi quand je vois se former deux équipes et qu'ils obéissent à mes ordres. Je me tourne vers le responsable de ce peuple.

"-Vous vous allez avec l'équipe défensive. N'écoutes pas les ordres de Thorin. Fiez-vous seulement à son neveu Fili. Que Mahal vous garde.

-Vous aussi ma dame."

Les combats recommencent et je me jette dans la mêlée. Je coupe, je tue, je blesse, je décapite, je me bats. Le cor de nos ennemis retentit et je vois apparaître des sortes de géants avec des catapultes incrustées dans le dos. J'ai mal pour eux franchement. Ils partent vers Dale. Je repère Bard dans la bataille puis je lui crie:

"-Bard ils attaquent la ville! Allez-y avec les elfes! Les nains et moi nous occupons de la plaine!"

Je ne l'entends pas me répondre mais je vois Thranduil galoper vers la ville suivi de son armée. Je me tourne alors vers tous les nains à mes côtés.

"-Nous protégeons la plaine! Empêchez-les d'avancer! DU BEKAR! DU BEKAR!"

Ils me répondent en tapant leur armes sur leurs boucliers puis les combats reprennent. J'espère voir la fin de la journée...

 **PDV Fili**

Depuis qu'elle a quitté le mur et la montagne nous nous tournons les pouces à regarder combattre notre peuple et les elfes. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour que les nains lui obéissent. Alors que je regarde une fois de plus en contrebas je vois une armée naine qui s'est mises en position défensive devant nos remparts. Une fois que j'ai trouvé le chef de la compagnie je l'interpelle.

"-Hé, vous !"

Il se retourne et s'approche du mur.

"-Qui êtes-vous?

-Mon nom est Fili, je suis le neveu du roi.

-Mon prince c'est un honneur de vous parler.

-Que faites-vous ici? Ne devriez-vous pas combattre?

-J'ai pour ordre de rester ici et de vous protéger.

-Qui t'en a donné l'ordre?

-La femme de votre compagnie. Elle est en possession de l'Arkenstone, les armées naines sont à ses ordres.

-Où est-elle?

-Elle est partie en première ligne avec les elfes avant qu'ils ne se replient vers la ville.

-Pourquoi se replient-ils?

-Les Orcs les attaquent à revers.

-Appelez un membre de notre compagnie si vous avez une nouvelle importante."

Il acquiesce puis se tourne pour surveiller l'horizon. Quant à moi je pars à la recherche de mon oncle après avoir dit à Kee de surveiller les remparts.

 **PDV Thorin**

J'ai provoqué le bannissement de celle que j'aime... Je veux reprendre le contrôle de mon corps! Je veux me battre au côté de ma future femme! Je ne suis pas un lâche! Et pourtant la seule chose dont je suis capable c'est me trainer dans la galerie des rois en ayant sur la tête une couronne. Que suis-je donc devenu? Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par Fili qui ne prend même pas la peine de s'annoncer.

"-Mon oncle nous avons des nouvelles de la bataille. Les armées naines des monts-de-fer et des montagnes grises se sont joints aux combats. Des bêtes de guerre ont été envoyées sur Dale et les elfes se sont repliés sur la ville pour leur venir en aide.

-Que font des nains dans cette guerre?

-Ils ont répondu à notre appel à l'aide.

-Quel appel à l'aide?

-Marie a mobilisé les troupes naines pour défendre notre position.

-Traitresse... Elle nous a tous berné! C'est elle qui a volé mon joyau!"

Non elle ne nous a pas berné! Elle n'est pas comme cela.

"-Ne dites-pas ça mon oncle! Elle est plus brave que chacun d'entre nous! Au moment où nous parlons elle est sur le terrain en train de défendre la montagne! Vous n'êtes plus vous-même redevez celui que vous étiez avant que la pierre n'infiltre votre esprit! Redevenez celui que je prends pour modèle! Celui qui est comme mon père! Je veux revoir mon oncle pas l'imposteur que j'ai en face de moi. De toute manière il est vain de parler avec le monstre que j'ai en face de moi!"

Au fond de moi je veux l'enlacer et lui promettre que je n'ai pas changé mais c'est impossible. Cette maudite pierre m'a remplacé. C'est donc impuissant que je vois Fili quitter la galerie des rois avec un regarde empreint de pitié. Non je ne veux pas que mes neveux me regardent comme ça! Je veux être un roi respecté et qui respecte ses camarades. Je ne veux pas devenir mon grand-père. Je ne suis pas mon grand-père! Non jamais!

Comme pris d'une impulsion je me saisis de ma couronne et l'arrache de ma tête. Après ça je l'envoie voler le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne suis pas mon grand-père et je ne le deviendrais pas! Lentement je sens l'emprise de l'Arkenstone diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement. Je suis de nouveau moi. Je suis de nouveau le Thorin Écu-de-chêne qui a combattu Azog à la Moria, celui qui a créer la compagnie pour récupérer la terre des nains, celui a rencontré sa One en la personne d'une humaine peu quelconque, celui qui restera vaillant jusqu'à la mort! C'est d'un pas énergique que je prends la direction des remparts. Jamais je ne laisserais les miens mourir tandis que je reste caché dans la montagne!


	26. Chapter 26

**PDV Marie**

Les nains se débrouillent très bien sans moi pour le moment, de plus j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concerne Dale. J'interpelle Dain qui combat à mes côtés.

"-Seigneur Dain, je vais voir l'étendue des dégâts à Dale, vous devenez le capitaine des armées en mon absence.

-Bien M'dame."

Un salut de la tête plus tard je suis en train de galoper vers la ville en ruines. Je ne prends même pas le temps de contourner les débris et fait sauter mon cheval par-dessus les murets. Nous arrivons au niveau de ce qui semble être un vieux marché. Les Orcs sont en train de l'envahir. Tout de suite je crie et lance l'assaut. Je me bats avec quatre des mutants en même temps, quand je vois arriver une armée d'hommes, Bard à leur tête.

"-Bard! Vos enfants sont aux prises avec un troll en bas de la rue!"

Son regard s'agrandit d'effroi puis il court vers eux alors que les hommes viennent m'aider à venir à bout de la trentaine d'Orcs qui déferlent. Une fois cela fait je remonte sur mon cheval et galope pour regagner la plaine. Au passage principal, je vois Thranduil chuter après que son wapiti ait été tué puis commencer à se battre avec ses adversaires. Alors qu'il se bat avec un dernier Orc, il ne voit pas le fourbe qui s'est glissé derrière lui et qui va le décapiter d'une seconde à l'autre. Le plus rapidement possible je tire un poignard de ma ceinture et le lance avec le plus de précision possible. Le roi elfe s'apprête à le contrer mais quand il voit que j'en suis l'émettrice il se baisse pour permettre à l'arme de toucher sa cible. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir si l'Orc est mort que je reprends ma course vers la montagne. Les nains tiennent difficilement les assauts des troupes de Sauron. Quand j'arrive à me frayer un passage jusqu'à Dain, il me crie:

"-Où est Thorin?! Nous allons avoir besoin de lui! Pourquoi ne nous aide-t-il pas?!"

Je n'ai pas de réponse à lui donner. Je me demande si la folie nous l'a vraiment enlevé. Dans le lointain j'entends Bard crier au repli et je décide de faire de faire de même.

"-Toutes les troupes aux remparts de la montagne. Protégez-la contre tout ennemi quel qu'il soit! On se replie!"

Avec difficulté je vois les armées naines se rejoindre à la montagne. Je tente de les suivre avec Dain mais nous sommes subitement submergés par les Orcs. Nous devons rester en vie ne serait-ce que pour prouver au monde que nous sommes des combattants courageux et loyaux!

 **PDV Fili**

Quand je suis retourné derrière les remparts je suis allé avec Kili et Ori qui parlaient de ce matin. Depuis nous discutons de tous les évènements qui se sont passés aujourd'hui.

"-Vous le saviez, vous, que Marie allait retourner sa veste?

-Non mais je m'en doutais.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Fili?

-Cela se ressentait dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

-C'est vrai qu'elle était bizarre ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Ori?

-Eh bien d'habitude elle ne me parle que si c'est nécessaire et ce matin elle a congédié Dori pour me consoler. Elle a parfaitement bien réussi à cerner mes émotions. Ce n'est pas habituel chez elle.

-C'est vrai que d'habitude elle est violente dans ses paroles."

Nous soupirons tous de concert puis une silhouette se dessinant dans la lueur du jour nous fit nous redresser. Thorin est de retour.

 **PDV Thorin**

J'arrive au niveau de la compagnie. Ils se lèvent tous quand ils m'aperçoivent et attendant mes ordres. J'ai presque honte de ce que je vais leur demander. Kili se lève, furieux, et débite une sorte de discours moralisateur tout en s'approchant de moi à grands pas.

"-Je ne me cacherais pas derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place! Ce n'est pas dans mon sang Thorin!"

Je le comprends parfaitement. Je m'arrête devant lui avant de prendre la parole.

"-Non en effet. Nous sommes les descendants de Durin et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille."

Je souris doucement à mon neveu puis le rassure d'un geste. Après ça je passe à côté de lui et me place face à mes camarades, face à mes amis.

"-Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela, mais allez-vous me suivre une dernière fois?"

L'un après l'autre ils se baissent, attrapent leurs armes et se redressent en me regardant avec satisfaction. Je les rends fiers d'avoir combattu la maladie du dragon.

 **PDV Marie**

Nous étions plus de 6000, nous ne sommes plus que 3000 à peine. Certains nains sont partis à Dale pour leur prêter main forte, d'autres ont fui, d'autres encore, les plus braves, sont morts au combats. Nous sommes maintenant acculés au pied de la montagne. Si tel est mon sort je l'accepte, je défendrai cette montagne bec et ongles quitte à crever dans le massacre! Soudain un cor résonne sur des kilomètres et je me tourne brusquement vers une des tours de gardes d'Erebor. Là! Bombur sonne le cor avec énergie annonçant l'arrivée de Thorin et des autres. Leur intervention va tout changer, c'est sûr! Nous devons leur faire de la place!

"-LIBÉREZ L'ESPACE DEVANT LE PONT! LES RENFORTS ARRIVENT!"

J'ai hurlé pour me faire entendre et je suis contente quand je vois les nains obéir. Tout à coup, une cloche fracasse le mur que nous avions fabriqué il y a deux jours. A peine la fumée s'est-elle dissipée, que Thorin et toute la compagnie débarquent, brandissant leurs armes et en criant comme les nains qu'ils sont. A ce moment-là je suis fière d'avoir fait partie de cette compagnie, la compagnie de Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Quand ils passent devant nous Dain et moi crions nos ordres.

"-TOUS AVEC LE ROI!"

Les combats recommencent. Nous courrons vers les lignes adverses et fracassons nos épées sur leurs armures, en perçant une fois sur trois. 13 nains en plus semble faire la différence puisque nous prenons rapidement l'avantage. Les troupes ennemies diminuent considérablement. Du coin de l'œil je vois Thorin combattre et je suis bluffé de l'aisance avec laquelle il manipule son épée. Je suis vite prise par mon combat et il disparait de ma vue.

 **PDV Thorin**

"Dain!

-Thorin ! Tiens bon j'arrive."

Il me rejoint et m'aide à achever les quelques Orcs qui me sont tombés dessus. Tout en continuant à se battre nous commençons à parler.

"-Thorin cousin! Tu en a mis du temps! Heureusement que ta petite femme a aussi convoqué ceux des montagnes grises.

-Je ne le savais même pas.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu l'as bien trouvée celle-là.

-Je sais.

-Thorin ils sont trop nombreux. Ils en arrivent d'autres! J'espère que tu as un plan!

-Oui...Nous allons les priver de leur chef."

Je commence à me détourner de Dain alors que je l'entends murmurer le nom du profanateur. Avisant un bélier pas loin, j'y monte dessus et appelle Dwalin, Fili et Kili à me suivre. Balin se joint aussi à nous et nous commençons à gravir le flanc de la montagne menant à Ravenhill. Nous sommes obligés de laisser Balin derrière nous quand des Wargs nous prennent en chasse. C'est ainsi sur le dos de quatre boucs et béliers que nous parvenons au centre de commandement d'Azog. Pourtant, lorsque nous arrivons, le lieu est vide.

 **PDV Marie**

Je les vois partir vers Ravenhill. Le moment de ma vision est arrivé et je dois empêcher cela. Je ne veux pas voir mourir la lignée de Durin alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose! Je trouve un bouc et y grimpe dessus puis je pars au plus vite pour rejoindre mon roi et les autres. Sur le chemin je croise Balin aux prises avec deux Wargs. Je sers de diversion involontaire et le vieux nain se débarrasse des bêtes. Plusieurs minutes plus tard je suis à destination. Thorin et Dwalin me regarde avec stupéfaction mais je les ignore.

"-Fili, Kili vous êtes où?! Les gars revenez!"

Ils sont déjà de l'autre côté du lac gelé, ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre. Je me tourne vers Thorin et Dwalin.

"-Des mercenaire gobelins vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Une centaine. Par contre Bolg amène une armée lui aussi et elle va débarquer depuis la tour d'en face. Fili et Kili sont en première ligne des assauts! Ils faut les rappeler!"

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Je le sais c'est l'essentiel! Thorin tu dois les rappeler!"

Il semble peser mes mots puis il s'approche du bord et leur crie de revenir. J'espère qui ne feront pas les têtus et qu'ils vont écouter les ordres, pour une fois. Je ne m'étends pas sur ce constat quand je vois les gobelins montrer leur tête. L'affrontement est rapide et c'est maintenant le moment de voir si les frères Durin ont écouté leur oncle. Je me tourne vers l'alcôve et je soupire de dépit. Fili est en train de se faire trainer par Azog pour ensuite se faire suspendre au-dessus du vide, une épée pointé dans son dos. Je prie de tout mon cœur que Fee n'ai pas enlevé la côte en mithril. Comparé à mes visions l'Orc pâle parle en langue commune au lieu du parler noir ce qui me permet de tout comprendre.

"-Celui-ci mourra le premier, ensuite le frère. Et puis ta petite humaine. Tu les verras tous mourir, puis viendra ton tour, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Tu mourras le dernier."

Fili nous crie de fuir mais je ne bouge pas. Mahal faites qu'il ait garder la chemise! La lame d'Azog commence à s'enfoncer dans Fili et je hurle de terreur. Pas mon meilleur ami je vous en supplie! C'est avec bonheur que je vois la lame ricocher sur le matériau et Fili riposte rapidement en tranchant le bras déjà amputé du profanateur. Malgré tout il semble qu'il ait mal prévu son coup puisque plus rien ne le tiens et il tombe dans un amas de neige en contrebas, juste devant Kili. Je vois ensuite les deux frangins nous rejoindre en courant. Pendant ce temps, des Orcs nous ont déjà rejoint et Dwalin et moi les tuons pendant que mon roi s'assure de la sécurité de ses héritiers.

 **PDV Thorin**

.Touche.À. ! Je pars à la recherche de mes neveux puis une fois qu'ils sont avec nous je reprends le combat. Au bout de quelques minutes, je repère Azog qui se déplace pour attaquer Kili par derrière. Je me jette sur son dos et l'entraine en arrière. Nous chutons sur le lac gelé après avoir rebondi un grand nombre de fois dans les escaliers. C'est alors que l'Orc pâle se recule et envoie une dizaine d'Orc pour m'affaiblir avant notre affrontement final. Par chance, la progéniture du roi elfe est placé en haut d'une tour et tue la plupart des Orcs ne m'en laissant que deux ou trois. Comprenant que le moment est venu, Azog s'avance vers moi et nous tournons, attendant que l'un de nous lance l'offensive. Entre-temps le reste de l'armée d'Azog était arrivée mais les grands aigles, le changeur de peau et le magicien des bois nous avez aussi rejoints. Nous avons de grandes chances de sortir vainqueurs de cette bataille. Me voyant dans mes pensées Azog m'attaque sur le flanc gauche mais je pare son attaque et riposte immédiatement. Il faut dire qu'avec un bras en moins il ne peut pas manier plusieurs armes. Il doit vite se rendre compte que son épée lui est plus encombrante qu'autre chose alors il s'en débarrasse et prend le goupillon qu'il avait posé sur le côté. J'esquive plusieurs de ses coups mais lorsque la glace se brise je tombe à la renverse et manque de peu de me faire écraser la tête. Voilà maintenant qu'en plus du guerrier, je dois jouer aux équilibristes! Mon ennemi a subitement un moment d'inattention et j'en profite pour sauter sur une plaque de glace stable. Il me regarde étonné puis se rend compte de mon plan. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas le temps de se redresser qu'il tombe dans l'eau et son goupillon le fait glisser vers les profondeurs du lac gelé. Ne le voyant plus, je commence à partir, mais un mouvement dans l'eau m'arrête.

Il est là. Il glisse sous la glace. Il semble mort. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion quand je sens une dague s'enfoncer dans mon pied gauche. Azog brise ensuite les plaques gelées et se précipite pour m'achever. Mes reflexes de combattants me sauvent la mise quand, au moment où il va me poignarder, je pars l'attaque avec mon épée. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps mais je dois trouver un moyen de le tuer avant de succomber à mon tour. Si je le laissais me mettre l'épée dans le torse aurais-je assez de temps pour le tuer à mon tour? Possible. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'une masse se jette sur le dos d'Azog.

 **PDV Marie**

Je regarde Thorin faire son combat, les garçons sont à mes côtés. J'attends le bon moment. C'est bientôt la fin. Dans quelques minutes j'interviens. Le voilà maintenant plaqué au sol, une épée menaçant sa vie. Le moment est venu. Fili et Kili s'inquiètent du sort de leur oncle mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il mourra. Je me précipite sur Azog en ignorant les appels des frères Durin. Je me sens me jeter sur le dos d'Azog, le déconcentrant. Il relâche son emprise sur Thorin et se tourne pour me régler mon compte. Je n'ai pas prévu de clamser aujourd'hui ça non! Terrifiée, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je brandis mon épée vers le monstre, surveillant du coin de l'œil que Thorin se relève. Le profanateur se lance en avant mais j'esquive sa dague. Deux ou trois esquives plus tard je me fais surprendre par un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je me plie en deux, mauvaise idée. Je prends un coup de genoux dans le visage réduisant mon nez en miettes. Je tombe alors sur le dos et à travers le sang qui coule de mon visage je distingue L'Orc pâle. Il s'avance vers moi avec un sourire arrogant puis il met sa dague à la lumière du jour. J'ai peur. Je ne pense pas avoir eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Je ne suis pas prête pour mourir, je n'ai que 17 ans! Ce n'est pas mon heure! Enfin, j'espère que ça ne l'est pas. Malheureusement pour moi, je ressens la douleur lorsque l'arme perfore mon buste. Tout à coup j'ai froid, très froid.


	27. Chapter 27

**PDV Thorin**

Le temps que je trouve comment le tuer, Azog a déjà bien amoché ma reine. Alors que je m'approche silencieusement de lui je le vois lever son couteau et je ne comprends que trop tard. A peine eut-il lâcher son arme que je le décapite. Je tombe ensuite à genoux auprès de ma ghivashel. Elle a les yeux fermés mais je vois qu'elle respire encore.

"-Tiens bon Amour. Tu n'as rien normalement."

Elle ouvre difficilement les yeux et je les lui essuie pour enlever le sang qui a coulé sur ses paupières. Elle me regarde ensuite avec un faible sourire.

"-Je sais que je suis blessée Thorin pas besoin de mentir.

-Mais non. Le mithril ne peut être transpercé.

-Je ne porte pas la chemise que tu m'a donné."

Le temps que je réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle se met à tousser et à cracher du sang. Puis elle me regarde à nouveau et dit en ricanant:

"-Et dire que j'étais persuadée que cette pierre allait me tuer elle me permet finalement de vivre plus longtemps."

Avec difficulté elle fouille le haut de ses protections et en sort une pierre maculée de sang et terne. Pourtant je la reconnaitrais entre toutes. L'Arkenstone. Mais celle-ci est brisé en deux. Je m'arrache à ma contemplation lorsque je l'entends tousser à nouveau. Le sang perle aux coins de ses lèvres. Non elle ne peut pas me laisser! Pas elle! Pas maintenant que nous avons gagné! Je place doucement sa tête sur mes cuisses et lui caresse les cheveux.

"-Tiens bon Marie. Tu vas voir, Gandalf va arriver et va te sauver d'un sort."

Elle sourit faiblement. Son visage perd ses couleurs progressivement. Faites que quelqu'un vienne! Elle tousse de nouveau mais avec moins de force. Non pas maintenant!

"-Reste avec moi Ghivashel!"

Ses yeux s'éclairent lorsque je prononce son surnom. Tout en fermant lentement les paupières elle me murmure:

"-Je t'aime mon roi."

Puis elle devient inerte. Je la secoue délicatement pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais rien, elle reste immobile. Petit à petit les larmes envahissent mon visage et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour étouffer mes sanglots. Pourquoi quand je deviens heureux les valars se sentent-ils obligés de m'enlever mon bonheur? Pourquoi!

 **PDV Fili**

Tout s'est passé très vite. Elle s'est élancée vers eux sans que Kee et moi ne puissions la retenir. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir été plus réactif. En ce moment-même je suis à une dizaine de mètres de mon oncle et d'elle. Je ne parviens pas à pleurer. À côté de moi Kili est en larmes mais moi rien ne coule. Je suis trop choqué pour réagir. Elle est partie. Je ne m'en rends pas tellement compte sur le coup mais à long terme la douleur va être poignante. Et Thorin? Il n'a même pas eu le temps de lui présenter des excuses. J'aurais pensé qu'elle serait rancunière mais pas du tout, elle s'est même sacrifiée pour qu'il survive à ce combat. C'est l'arrivée du reste de la compagnie qui me sort de mes songes. D'où ils sont, ils ne les voient pas encore. Pour l'instant ils rient et se serrent dans leurs bras pensant que toute la compagnie est en vie. Ils vont bientôt déchanter. Gloin est le premier à les voir. Il s'arrête immédiatement de parler avec Oin et il porte sa main contre sa bouche. Il est vrai que la vision est perturbante. Thorin et elle sont au milieu du lac, à quelques mètres du corps sans tête d'Azog. Marie a le corps ensanglanté et Thorin pleure. Personne n'a jamais vu mon oncle pleurer à part lors de la mort de son frère Frérin. Il la serre contre lui, sanglotant comme un enfant qui a perdu sa mère. Balin est le premier à se reprendre et s'approche de lui avec douceur. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent mais, doucement, le roi sous la montagne pose le corps de sa bien-aimée. Après ça il se lève et vient vers nous, épaulé par Balin. Je le vois essuyer rapidement ses pleurs. Pourquoi les valars ont-ils décidé qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur? C'est injuste!

La voix mal assurée, il s'adresse à la compagnie:

"-Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie. Blessés certes, mais en vie. Nous avons réussi notre quête à présent. Merci de m'avoir suivi malgré les problèmes que la compagnie a traversé."

Son ton est morne, on dirait qu'il récite un discours. Toujours en ayant les larmes aux coins des yeux il nous fait à tous une accolade puis nous demande de regagner la montagne car il a encore quelque chose à faire ici. Tout le monde comprend et nous quittons Ravenhill très rapidement. Sur le chemin vers la montagne je console mon frère qui ne s'en remet pas.

"-Sèche tes larmes Kili, elle ne voudrait pas que tu pleures. Elle voudrait que tu fêtes notre victoire.

-Sauf qu'elle ne saura jamais qu'on a gagné."

Sa phrase me perturbe. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Elle est morte sans savoir si nous avions véritablement gagné. Je soupire puis tire un bout de ma manche. La couleur du mithril scintille au soleil et je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Si elle l'avait eu sur elle, Marie serait vivante. Nous parvenons à la montagne après de longues minutes de marche. Le champ de bataille est jonché de corps d'elfes, de nains et d'hommes sans compter les cadavres d'Orcs. Comment la reconquête d'une montagne peut-elle conduire à autant de malheur?

 **PDV Thorin**

Quand ils sont tous partis je vais de nouveau m'agenouiller près du corps de ma reine.

"-Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ghivashel? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me faire pardonner toutes mes sottises. Mais maintenant je ne peux que te souhaiter de franchir les cavernes de Mandos sans soucis. Tu vas me manquer Marie."

Je me baisse et embrasse son front froid. Je me relève ensuite et la prend dans mes bras. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas être mise dans un des tombeaux de la montagne. Elle n'était pas encore ma femme. Alors je décide de l'enterrer près de Ravenhill. Ce lieu est désormais sacré pour moi. En descendant un peu sur le flanc de la montagne je trouve quelques mètre carrés d'herbe. Voilà le lieu parfait. Avec la lame de mon épée je retourne la terre et la ramollis puis, comme je peux, je l'enlève de manière à créer un trou assez profond. Les heures passent mais je continue, elle le mérite. Quand je termine je l'allonge dedans et place son épée dans ses mains comme on le fait avec les guerriers. Trouvant cela inadmissible de la laisser dans cet état je déchire un bout de mon tricot et l'imbibe de l'eau se trouvant dans ma gourde. Je nettoie ensuite le visage de Marie et sourie. On en aura vécu des aventures mais maintenant je serais tout seul. Comment vais-je faire? J'avais déjà planifié mon futur avec elle. D'abord je l'aurais demandé en mariage dans des conditions acceptables puis je l'aurais présentée en tant que reine. Des années plus tard j'aurais annoncé sa grossesse puis l'arrivée d'un petit roi ou d'une petite reine. Mais non, rien ne se déroulera comme cela puisqu'elle n'est plus là. Je rabats la terre sur son corps puis la tasse. Avant de partir j'avise des fleurs sauvages et les arrachent pour les replanter sur sa tombe toute fraiche. Cela fait mal de mettre en terre celle qu'on aime surtout lorsqu'on sait que c'est dû à la guerre. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé puis je prends la direction de la montagne. Je me dois d'assurer mes fonctions et de montrer que rien ne peux m'atteindre. Un roi doit se montrer digne! Je réserverais ma tristesse à la chambre à coucher. Il faut que je reste debout pour montrer ma force d'esprit et pour prouver à mes amis que le décès d'une personne proche peut être surpassé.

Quand j'arrive à la montagne je découvre l'étendue des dégâts. La haine s'empare de moi. Je hais les Orcs, je hais Gandalf, je hais les valars, je me hais moi-même. Je hais les Orcs parce qu'ils sont ceux qui ont engendré cette guerre, je hais Gandalf pour ne pas être venu la sauver, je hais les valars car c'est eux qui l'ont envoyé ici et je me hais pour être celui qui a entrainé ma reine dans cette aventure. Peut-être que si j'étais resté campé sur mes positions elle aurait arrêté de nous suivre et serais encore en vie? Mais ça nous ne le saurons jamais. Je rejoins la compagnie qui patiente devant l'entrée écroulée de la montagne solitaire. Balin se précipite vers moi.

"-Qu'as-tu fais alors, Thorin?

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit mon ami, mais je trouve toujours cela injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas reposer dans le caveau royal..

-Vous n'étiez pas encore liés Thorin, cela aurait provoqué des soulèvements. Et tu le sais. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Les généraux des armées naines t'attendent dans la salle du trône.

-Je te remercie Balin. Reposez-vous tous, nous nous voyons plus tard."

Je salue les autres d'un signe de tête puis marche énergiquement vers le lieu indiqué par Balin. Je rentre la tête haute, le pas royal, le regard froid et l'attitude neutre puis vais me placer face aux commandants d'armées. Ils posent un genou à terre et baisse la tête en signe de soumission. J'ai réussi, je suis le roi sous la montagne, mais il me manquera à toujours ma reine.

"-Relevez-vous, dans cette bataille il n'y en a pas eu un supérieur à un autre."

Chacun leur tour ils se relève puis me regarde avec attention. Le premier à s'avancer pour parler porte l'emblème d'Ered Mithrin.

"-Nous avons eu un grand nombre de pertes dans cette bataille mais nous sommes fiers d'avoir combattu à vos côtés. Avec Dain nous sommes d'accord pour dire que l'Arkenstone n'est plus nécessaire pour que nous vous portions allégeance. Nous voudrions aussi remercier votre promise la prochaine fois que nous la verrons si vous le permettez. De plus, nous vous demandons la possibilité d'enterrer les guerriers morts au combat sur la terre de leur dernière bataille.

-Votre requête est bien évidemment acceptée et je vous remercie de vous soumettre au peuple de la montagne sans que l'Arkenstone soit requis. La seule demande que je dois éconduire sera celle à propos de ma promise qui a, comme beaucoup, succombé à la bataille. Je suis cependant certain qu'elle aurait balayé vos remerciements d'un geste de la main tout en vous répondant qu'elle a fait tout cela pour éviter une guerre encore plus conséquente.

-Toutes nos condoléances Majesté. Nous ne le savions point. Pourrons-nous dire quelques mots lors de son enterrement?

-Non, son enterrement a déjà eu lieu dans un endroit n'appartenant pas aux nains.

-Pourquoi cela? Elle allait devenir votre femme et elle a combattu à nos côtés! Elle était en possession de l'Arkenstone!

-Elle n'était pas de notre race. Il est dit dans la loi naine que seuls les nains ont le droit d'être inhumés sur notre territoire à moins que des liens sacrés les relie directement à notre race. Aucun lien ne la retenait à moi donc elle ne faisait pas partie des nôtres. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres requêtes ou questions je vous demande de prendre congé et d'aller vous occuper de vos armées. Dès demain nous commencerons à regrouper les corps de nos guerriers pour ensuite leur porter honneur."

Ils acquiescent puis quittent la salle. Quant à moi je soupire puis prends la direction de la sortie. Il est de mon devoir d'aller prendre des nouvelles des elfes et des hommes même si je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur. Je dois aussi trouver Bilbon pour m'excuser de mes actes. Pour traverser la plaine rapidement j'emprunte le bélier d'un guerrier assoupi et trottine jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville. Le bruit des sabots de ma monture claque sur les dalles en pierre et les quelques villageois dans les rues me regardent avec inquisition. Le plus poliment possible j'interroge une vieille femme pour connaître la localisation de Bard et Thranduil. Elle m'indique une des tentes se trouvant sur la grande place. Deux gardes elfes m'aperçoivent et m'annoncent avant même que j'ai pu descendre du bélier. Toujours aussi aristocratique, Thranduil sort de la tente et s'avance vers moi.

"-Roi Thorin."

Je me dois de faire un effort.

"-Roi Thranduil. Je venais m'informer de vos pertes et autres demandes.

-C'est bien aimable à vous mais cela peut attendre demain. Profitez de vos retrouvailles avec votre compagnie et votre fiancée."

Je tique au dernier mot mais ne répond rien.

"-Je tiens tout de même à connaître vos doléances puisque demain nous commençons le rapatriement des corps."

Tout en parlant nous sommes entrés dans la tente où Bard était assis en train de se masser les tempes.

"-Seigneur Bard."

Il relève la tête en sursaut puis me salue à son tour.

"-Roi Thorin.

-Je venais pour parler des pertes et autres demandes.

-Eh bien que vous dire à part que nous avons été décimé. Tous autant que nous sommes. Si les valars pouvaient m'entendre je serais déjà en train de les supplier de ramener à la vie ceux dont une longue vie les attendait. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord?

-Partiellement. S'ils sont morts c'est qu'il y a une raison. Peut-être que pour eux, leur condition humaine était terminée. Il est possible qu'ils aient atteint leurs objectifs et que la vie n'ait plus rien à leur offrir ou faire découvrir."

Tout au long de mes mots je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander: Et Marie? Sa condition humaine était-elle réellement terminée?


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut ! Alors voilà, je sais que nous sommes mercredi et que je n'ai pas publié dimanche mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Je vais être franche avec vous, je m'attendais à avoir des réactions au chapitre précédent alors j'ai été un peu déçue en ne voyant strictement rien. Personnellement je ne demande pas de reviews à tous les chapitres mais je dois avouer que sur ce chapitre ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Donc voilà, désolé de ne publier que maintenant mais je voulais voir si quelqu'un laisserait un commentaire ou autre dans ce petit intervalle de temps. Bref bonne lecture.**

Le lendemain matin, je me lève de bonne heure pour commencer le rapatriement des corps le plus tôt possible. Je déjeune, seul, dans un salon proche de mes quartiers. La dernière fois que j'ai dormi ici, j'étais avec Marie. Mais maintenant je suis seul. Je comprends mieux ce que c'est de perdre la personne que l'on aime, maintenant. Moi qui trouvait que Dis en faisait trop à la mort de son mari, je comprends désormais son attitude. Mais elle est une femme et je suis un homme et je dois rester fort. Une fois que je suis prêt, je rejoins les troupes qui vont nous aider à récupérer nos morts. Quand ils me voient arriver, ils arrêtent leurs discussions et posent un genou à terre. Je pense qu'il serait bien que je fasse un discours.

"-Bienvenue à tous à la montagne solitaire, aujourd'hui est un jour funeste puisque nous allons aller chercher les corps des nôtres. Je tenais à tous vous remercier d'avoir participer à cette bataille malgré les risques plus que présents. Je vous demanderais aussi d'aider les troupes d'elfes et d'hommes qui sont aussi en période de deuil. Nous sommes tous réunis dans le malheur aujourd'hui, pensez-y."

Ils se relèvent peu à peu puis on sort de la montagne. Je m'arrête instantanément tout comme la plupart des nains présents à mes côtés. Des exclamations d'horreur et de stupeur se répandent derrière moi. Que s'est-il passé ici pendant la nuit? Des corps jonchent toujours le sol de la vallée mais plus de nains, d'hommes ou d'elfes à l'horizon. Au nom des Valars quelle est cette histoire?!

 **PDV Marie**

J'ai la tête qui tourne, un mal de dos incroyable et les jambes en coton. Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Difficilement, j'ouvre les yeux et je n'ai pas besoin de mettre ma main en visière. En effet, l'endroit où je me trouve est sombre, seule la lumière des torches à l'extérieur de ma cellule éclaire le lieu. Attendez? QUOI?! Qu'est-ce que je fous enfermée dans une putain de cellule? Je me relève précipitamment, ne me préoccupant pas de mon mal de tête, et fonce sur les barreaux de la geôle. Je tire et pousse comme une malade mais rien ne bouge.

"-Putain mais ouvre-toi!"

Je gémis comme une gamine mais j'aime pas être enfermée. La seule fois où j'ai été dans une cellule de ma vie c'était dans les cachots de Thranduil et ça m'a largement suffit! Un ricanement me parvient et j'arrête mon vacarme.

"-Qui ricane? Ça va? Vous vous foutez bien de ma gueule? Et puis on est où là?

-Eh bien, gamine, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'accorderai le privilège de connaître mon nom vu ton vocabulaire familier. Sinon oui je m'amuse bien de ta réaction. Quant au lieu où tu te trouves je te présente les cavernes de Mandos."

Il rigole là? Les cavernes de Mandos? Genre… je suis morte?

D'un coup, des maux de tête me prennent d'assaut et je tombe à genoux. Des images affluent dans ma tête et je me souviens maintenant de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que j'atterrisse ici. Je me suis sacrifiée pour Thorin bordel... Eh bah on dirait que je suis vraiment morte alors. Bon bah 17 ans de vie c'est pas beaucoup mais bon j'en aurais fait des choses. Surtout cette dernière année. Puis d'un coup je pense à quelque chose; une année ne se déroule pas pareil en terre du milieu. Mais si je calcule bien ça va faire dix mois et une semaine exactement que j'ai débarqué dans le hobbit. Donc ça signifie que mon anniversaire était...le jour de la guerre. Faut reconnaître que j'ai fait fort. Je meurs le jour de ma naissance. Ironique non?

Bref. Je me redresse à nouveau et rappelle le mec qui m'a parlé toute à l'heure.

"-Eh oh? Monsieur? Vous êtes toujours dans les parages?

-Comme si j'avais le choix gamine!

-Vous êtes qui en vrai? Je veux dire, vous venez de quelle race?

-La race la plus fière gamine.

-Donc vous êtes un nain.

-Impolie mais intelligente. C'est bien ça, et vous vous êtes quoi? Vous n'avez pas la voix d'une naine donc je parierais sur une elfe. Ou une femme. Faut dire que y a beaucoup d'Hommes en ce moment ici.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça? Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps?

-Quatre-vingt-dix ans.

-C'est possible ça?

-Normalement non. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Depuis plusieurs heures, des centaines de nains, d'elfes et d'hommes ont été amené. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe?

-Oui. Mais dites-moi votre nom d'abord.

-Têtue, gamine. Je suis Thraïn, fils de Thror. Dites-moi maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé."

Oh merde. C'est le père de Thorin!

-Une bataille a eu lieu à Dale et devant la montagne solitaire.

-Qui menait la bataille? Pourquoi il y en a eu une?

-Votre fils, Thorin a voulu reconquérir la montagne.

-Et Smaug?

-Mort. Bard, un archer de Lacville, l'a tué avec une flèche noire.

-Que s'est-il passé après?

-La maladie de l'or a pris Thorin. La bataille a commencé sans lui.

-S'est-il battu?

-Oui. Il est arrivé quand il a vu que nous étions en difficulté.

-Que _vous_ étiez en difficulté? Une femme ne se bat pas qu'elle soit elfe ou naine. Qui a osé vous apprendre à vous battre?

-Thorin et la compagnie. J'ai voyagé avec eux pendant de nombreux mois.

-Qui êtes-vous? Connaissez-vous l'issue de la bataille?

-Je me prénomme Marie, je suis une voyageuse temporelle. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais juste que Thorin a tué Azog. Il l'a décapité.

-Il l'a tué? Vous en êtes bien sûre? Comment le savez-vous?

-J'en suis certaine. Je le sais parce que je combattais à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi?

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il?

-Mon fils n'a pas laissé une femme l'approcher depuis que nous avons quitté Erebor à cause de Smaug, alors je réitère ma question: qui êtes-vous?

-Sa fiancée.

-Pardon? Impossible! Il n'accepterait jamais de se marier avec une femme autre qu'une naine! Il a de la rancœur envers tous ceux qui ne nous ont pas aidé lorsque nous avons dû fuir notre maison.

-De toute manière, il n'est pas utile d'épiloguer dessus puisque je suis morte. Tout comme vous juste pour vous le rappeler. Bref il se passe quoi maintenant?

-Vous attendez votre tour pour passer en jugement. Et sinon comment la guerre a-t-elle pu commencer si Thorin n'y été pas? Qui menait les armées?

-C'était moi. J'avais l'Arkenstone. Ered Mithrin et les Monts de Fer ont répondu à mon appel à l'aide. Le roi Thranduil et Bard ont aussi participé au combat.

-Et à cause de vous des milliers de personnes ont perdu la vie.

-Soyez au moins heureux de savoir que vos petits-enfants et votre fils soit en vie! Ils étaient censés mourir mais je ne l'aurais jamais accepté! Personne ne touche à ma famille!"

Oups, ça m'a échappé.

"-Votre famille? Vous les considérez comme tel?

-Bien sûr. J'aurais jamais fait ce que j'ai fait si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?

-Je savais que Fili devait être tué en premier, alors je lui ai donné la chemise en mithril que Thorin m'avait offert le jour d'avant. Kili mourait suite au décès de son grand-frère, donc, comme Fee est resté en vie, les deux frères sont vivants. Pour Thorin, il allait se battre en duel avec Azog et le seul moyen pour lui de gagner était de se sacrifier et d'emporter Azog dans la mort avec lui. Il a encore tellement de choses à vivre donc je suis intervenue. Au moment où Azog allait lui enfoncer son épée dans la poitrine, j'ai servi de diversion. Pendant que l'Orc pâle s'occupait de moi, Thorin a repris les armes. Puis plus tard j'ai vu la tête d'Azog voler et après je suis tombée.

-Tombée?

-Azog m'avait poignardé. Je serais morte sur le coup si l'Arkenstone n'avait pas bloqué la lame. Mais au moins j'ai pu dire Adieu à Thorin.

-Quel âge avez-vous?"

Non mais oh! Ça se fait pas de demander l'âge d'une dame. Bon après je m'en fou mais bon quand même, un minimum de respect...

"-Je ne sais pas. Je suis morte le jour de mon anniversaire et comme je ne connais pas mon heure de naissance soit j'ai encore dix-sept ans, soit j'en ai eu dix-huit avant de mourir.

-Vous êtes une enfant!"

J'allais répliquer mais un bruit retentit dans toute la caverne. Je m'accroche au barreaux et je vois passer des milliers de nains, d'elfes et d'hommes, encadrés par des soldats en armure noire mate. Parmi eux je reconnais un nain avec lequel j'ai combattu.

"-Gamil! "

Mon camarade tourne la tête vers moi et se fraie un passage jusqu'à la porte de ma cellule.

"-Marie! Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ce couloir? C'est celui des morts éternels.

-On s'en moque de moi. Où est-ce qu'ils vous amènent?

-Ils nous amènent voir Vala Namo. Mais il est plus connu sous le nom de Mandos. C'est l'heure de notre jugement. Vairë va regarder ses tapisseries pour déterminer quel est le mieux pour nous. Je dois y aller, j'espère que ton jugement sera bientôt."

Il me sourit puis disparait dans la foule. Une fois que le troupeau est passé j'appelle à nouveau Thraïn.

"-C'est quoi le couloir éternel?

-Vous comme moi ne trouverons jamais la paix. Notre jugement n'aura jamais lieu sauf raison exceptionnelle. Habituellement c'est une punition.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour avoir pécher lorsque nous étions vivants.

-Qu'avez-vous fait?

-J'ai fuis. Je suis puni pour ma couardise. Et vous?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour ma connerie."

Le silence tombe sur nous et je soupire. Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée? Je m'assois contre le mur proche des barreaux et regarde le couloir. Seule la lumière exerce une sorte de présence en ce lieu. Je reste dans un état presque léthargique pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Ce qui me fait réagir est la venue d'un soldat qui passe devant ma cellule sans se préoccuper de ma personne. Je me déplace de façon à continuer à le voir. Il s'arrête une dizaine de mètre plus loin et déverrouille une cellule. Il rentre à l'intérieur et disparait de ma vue. Quand il ressort il tire un nain derrière lui. Ce dernier se met à rire.

"-Enfin je vais être jugé!"

Puis il éclate d'un rire dément. J'ai cependant eu le temps de reconnaitre la voix de Thraïn. Il est fou? Pourtant il n'en avait pas l'air quand il m'a parlé? Le garde repasse en portant à moitié le nain fou. Je décide d'appeler le soldat avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue.

"-Eh! Le garde chelou! C'est à vous que je parle!"

Il ne ralentit même pas ce goujat! Mais où est le respect? Franchement, je me le demande! Bon beh maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre mon tour. Le temps passe et je désespère de ne pas avoir bouger d'ici. En plus c'est bizarre, je n'ai ni soif, ni faim, ni sommeil. Je vais me réfugier et je ferme les yeux en me remémorant tous les moments passés avec la compagnie. La rencontre avec eux, le début de l'aventure, l'arrivée à Fondcombe, le passage chez les gobelins, la venue des aigles, Beorn, les cachots de Thranduil, Lacville, l'affrontement avec Smaug, la nuit avec Thorin, la bataille, nos adieux... C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que les larmes dévalent mon visage. Je les essuie et renifle d'une manière très peu élégante. Ayant fait tout ça les yeux fermés, je sursaute lorsque j'entends le bruit d'une serrure qui se déverrouille. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre une femme, devant ma cellule, accompagnée d'un garde qui tient la porte ouverte. Je me recroqueville contre le mur. Ok je fais souvent la maligne mais là je crois que je vais fermer ma gueule. La femme s'avance jusqu'à se trouver à un mètre de moi. Elle s'accroupit à mes côtés et tend la main vers moi.

"-Venez ma fille, le temps est venu de tout vous expliquer."

Son doux sourire me réconforte un peu et je saisis sa main tendue. On se relève puis elle me fait sortir de ma cage. Nous marchons le long de couloirs entièrement tapissés de nombreuses scènes de vie quotidienne. Des repas familiaux, des paysages sereins mais aussi des batailles. Je m'arrête violemment quand une tapisserie m'interpelle. Elle représente Erebor et Dale mais dans une sorte de gloire. Il n'y a pas de trace de bataille ni quoi que ce soit. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est la sorte de scène rapprochée qui est dans les coin de la tapisserie. On y voit Thorin entouré de Fili et Kili d'un côté et d'une naine de l'autre. Je me tourne vers la femme qui m'accompagne.

"-Est-ce le futur qui est représenté Madame?

-C'est exact.

-Ça veut dire que Thorin parviendra à m'oublier?

-Non. Il est impossible pour lui de vous oublier. Vous êtes sa moitié.

-Alors qui est cette naine à ses côtés?

-Cela est sa sœur, Dis, la mère des deux princes."

Je ne réponds pas et hoche la tête. Ne voulant pas en savoir plus, nous reprenons notre marche. Nous débouchons dans une sorte de hall, éclairé par des centaines de torches. Au milieu se trouve un homme assis sur un trône. Inconsciemment je ralentis le pas, mais la femme m'attrape le bras et me tire à sa suite. C'est ainsi que nous nous arrêtons dix mètres plus loin, à quelques pas du type sur son assise. Il se lève et vient tourner autour de moi.

"-Ainsi c'est sur vous que s'est porté leur choix. Vive, intelligente, courageuse et fidèle. Mais je vois que vous ne vous laissez pas faire et que tourner autour de vous vous agace. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là n'est-ce-pas?

-Mon jugement?

-Exact. Cependant je suis d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. La bataille d'Erebor nous a permis à nous, valars, de montrer notre soutien aux peuples de la Terre du Milieu.

-Montrer votre soutien?! Des milliers des gens ont crevé pour cette bataille!"

Il me fout la rage ce con! Non mais sérieusement? Ils montrent leur soutien? Mais laisse-moi rire!

"-Oui, notre soutien. Sans nous vous n'auriez pas eu vos visions et plus de gens seraient morts. Pas dans cette bataille bien sûr, mais vos actes ont permis d'éviter plusieurs milliers de morts d'ici les prochaines décennies. Et pour cela, nous, les Ainur, avons décidé d'être clément avec vous.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tous les morts non mérités de cette bataille vont être redirigés en Terre du Milieu. Vous allez avoir un long voyage à faire cependant, car nous ne pouvons pas vous envoyer plus loin que les rivages de la mer du Rhûn au Sud-Est d'Erebor. Étant donné que vous avez été notre collègue involontaire dans toute cette aventure nous vous confions la direction des personnes ressuscitées.

-Vrai de vrai? Vous êtes sérieux de sérieux?"

Le valar hausse un sourcil puis me fait un sourire réconfortant. J'ai les larmes qui n'arrêtent plus de couler là. Je vais me transformer en fontaine tellement je chiale, en ce moment, sérieux. Sans que je m'y attende, la femme qui m'a accompagnée se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. C'est comme si une barrière s'effondrait tout à coup. Tout me revient en pleine face. Ma mère me manque, mon monde me manque, mes amis me manquent, l'école me manque! Mais aussi les délires avec Bofur, les blagues avec Fili et Kili, les moments avec Thorin, les discussions sérieuses avec Gloin, la compagnie me manque aussi, Lindir, Thranduil, Bard, ses enfants, même le hobbit et Gandalf! Mes pleurs s'intensifient et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Mandos s'approche à son tour et pose une main sur mon épaule.

"-Nous pouvons aussi vous laisser le choix. Si vous le voulez vraiment, nous pouvons vous renvoyez à votre ancienne vie. Mais il y a une contrepartie. Vous oublierez tous vos moments sur notre Terre. Votre vie reprendra là où elle s'est arrêtée. Est-ce ce que vous voulez vraiment?

-Non. Mais ma mère me manque, ma famille me manque! Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire au revoir..."

Je remarque que les deux s'échangent un regard. La femme, que je comprends maintenant être Vairë, m'aide à me relever et me pose sa question en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"-Si vous avez l'occasion de leur dire adieu est-ce que vous vous sentiriez mieux?"

Incapable de parler, j'hoche la tête avec énergie. Elle me sourit puis m'envoie une tape sur le front. En quelques secondes à peine, je me sens partir. Où vais-je atterrir ?


	29. Chapter 29

**PDV Thorin**

Je ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé sur cette plaine? Comment cela se fait-il que tous nos guerriers aient disparus? Il est évident que les valars sont derrière tout cela, mais pourquoi? Avons-nous été inhumains au point que nous n'ayons pas droit de rendre hommage à nos morts? Depuis plus d'une heure, je me suis isolé dans la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations. Mais je ne trouve rien! La seule chose à ce sujet parle des conséquences de la colère des valars mais je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes punissables. Des familles entières n'ont plus le corps de leur proche à pleurer. De plus, pour nous, lorsqu'un enterrement n'a pas lieu, on peut croire que l'âme du défunt vogue entre deux mondes. J'aimerais aller voir si Marie nous a aussi été enlevée mais je suis persuadé que non puisque son enterrement a déjà eu lieu. Si j'allais vérifier cela serait profaner sa tombe pour des suppositions. Jamais je ne ferais ça.

 **PDV Marie**

Bordel que j'ai mal à la tête... J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. J'entends des sons aigus à intervalles réguliers mais ne parviens pas à distinguer ce que c'est. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux mais les plisse dès que j'affronte une lumière modifiée. Sous la surprise, j'écarquille les yeux et me redresse violemment. Oh putain de... Ma tête fait le rôle de girouette et tourne dans tous les sens. Je suis à nouveau dans mon monde! Mais comment ça se fait? J'ai pas dit oui! Je veux revoir Thorin, Kili, Fili et les autres! J'avise une télécommande à côté de mon lit et je m'y jette dessus pour appeler une infirmière. En quelques minutes, c'est un infirmier qui débarque dans ma chambre.

"-Bonjour Mademoiselle, comment allez-vous?

-Normal. Je fais quoi ici en fait?

-Vous êtes tombée de cheval et votre tête a pris un coup. Vous avez perdu assez de sang et bizarrement nous avons du mal à vous le rendre.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous réagissez mal aux transfusions. J'en profite pour vous signaler l'arrivée prochaine de votre famille. En tout cas, la plus proche. Besoin d'autre chose?

-Nan c'est bon, merci."

Je retourne dans mes pensées et réfléchit pendant un long moment. Ce qui me sort de ma rêverie est le grincement de la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital. Deux secondes plus tard, ma mère est en train de m'enlacer puissamment. Elle a la banane sur son visage en même temps qu'elle me fait des bisous sur les deux joues, le front, le nez et qu'elle rit nerveusement. Derrière elle, le reste de la famille me fait des sourires réjouis. Soudain une voix résonne dans ma tête.

"-Tu n'as plus que quelques minutes jeune voyageuse. L'heure des adieux est arrivée. Nous nous revoyons dans quelques instants."

C'était la voix de Mandos. Je comprends immédiatement ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. J'enlace ma mère et lui chuchote des je t'aime incessants. Quand elle s'éloigne et que le reste de mes proches s'avance je fais la même en laissant couler les larmes que je retenais jusqu'à présent. Tout à coup les machines s'emballent et je m'allonge sur le lit. Je les regarde tour à tour et chuchote un dernier 'je vous aime' puis ferme les yeux. Les appareils électroniques s'affolent puis un bruit résonne en continu. Voilà, je suis morte dans mon monde...

Je me réveille à nouveau dans le grand hall, à quelques mètres à peine de Vairë et Mandos. Le deux valars m'observent avec attention, s'attendant à ce que je craque à nouveau. Mais non, je resterais forte. Pour la troisième fois en peu de temps, ils m'aident à me relever. Ensuite, Mandos pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me parle d'un ton solennel :

"-Étant donné que vous avez sacrifié vos années de vie humaine pour être aux côtés de votre moitié, moi, le Valar Mandos, vous accorde la même espérance de vie que votre aimé. Ma femme et moi avons décidé de vous prendre sous notre aile le temps de votre vie en Terre du milieu. Votre courage et votre loyauté nous ont prouvé votre valeur mais nous devons aussi avouer qu'il serait inconscient de vous laisser sans communication avec nous alors que vous êtes en possession d'un grand nombre d'informations nécessaires à la survie de la Terre du Milieu. C'est pourquoi nous vous offrons ce pendentif. Si vous devez nous contacter de façon urgente, serrez le cristal jusqu'à ce qu'il brille d'une lumière dorée."

La compagne de Mandos me présente le collier puis me l'accroche délicatement. Comme prise d'une impulsion, je fonce dans les bras des deux valars. Je ne suis pas tactile du tout mais je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, sérieux. Mandos se crispe et ne réagit plus. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à moi-même au début de l'aventure. Par contre, Vairë, elle, répond à mon étreinte et sourit. Lorsque nous nous séparons, la femme m'annonce enfin la suite du programme.

"-Il va être temps d'y aller chère Marie. Il va être l'heure de vivre votre avenir."

Ils sont gentils, vraiment, mais leurs 'chère' il fait vieillot de fou!

Contrairement à toute à l'heure les deux compagnons m'escortent jusqu'à une petite porte au fond du hall, dissimulée à première vue par le trône imposant. Vairë l'ouvre, et, d'un signe de la main, m'invite à la franchir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je la passe enfin tout en gardant la tête haute malgré que je sois complètement flippée par ce que je vais trouver derrière. Le temps de quelques instants je suis dans une sorte de brouillard puis je récupère finalement une vision parfaite. Mon premier constat est que je suis au bord de l'eau - sûrement la mer du Rhûn. Autour de moi se trouvent des dizaines de feux de camps, encerclés par des hommes, des elfes et des nains. Tous sont encore dans leurs armures tachées de sang. Ça doit pas être très confortable. Alors que je me mets à marcher je me fige à nouveau et baisse les yeux sur ma tenue.

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je fous en robe?! Comme apeurée, je la lève un peu et découvre avec soulagement que j'ai un pantalon en -dessous. E fait je réalise que j'ai une tenue semblable à celle de Tauriel. La seule différence est la couleur puisque la mienne est noire comme la nuit. C'est avec satisfaction que je trouve mon épée accrochée à ma taille et deux poignards dans mes bottes. Je ne rivalise tout de même pas avec Fili niveau cachette et nombre d'armes. Je commence à avancer silencieusement entre les groupes formés. Pour le moment personne ne m'a encore aperçue. En voyant Gamil, je bifurque dans sa direction et tape sur son épaule lorsque je suis derrière lui. Il sursaute comme un taré et se retourne lentement comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière lui. Quand il me reconnait il me serre dans ses bras. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je dise que je ne suis pas tactile punaise?! J'ai l'impression de faire un câlin à un gosse sérieux! Il m'arrive à peine à l'épaule, et j'exagère pas! En plus c'est chelou comme il a la barbe et les cheveux, longs d'au moins un mètre. Encore heureux que Thorin soit grand, pour un nain bien sûr. Le nain s'écarte enfin et me scrute avec attention.

"-Tu as de la chance, tes vêtements ont été changé.

-Je crois, Gamil, que dans cette situation, nous sommes tous chanceux."

Il affiche une moue septique puis admet enfin que j'ai raison. Le silence plane plusieurs secondes puis il décide de me présenter à son groupe. C'est chaud comment j'ai l'impression d'être la seule femme ici. En plus, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

"-Eh, Gamil?

-Quoi?

-Y a d'autres femmes ici?

-Bah non. Sinon ce serait elles qui feraient le repas et le nettoyage de nos vêtements. D'ailleurs, avec les autres, on se demandait si tu pouv..

-Même pas en rêve.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis la chef ou la bonne?

-...

-Ah ouais parce qu'en plus vous croyiez que j'allais vous laisser diriger l'expédition alors que Mandos et Vairë m'en ont confié la mission?"

Ils sont putain de crédules ces cons... Bon beh puisqu'ils cherchent les ennuis.

"-Il est quelle heure à peu près?

-Je ne sais pas. Je devrais?

-Quiconque a un minimum de jugeote arrive à deviner l'heure grâce à la position du soleil. Alors, il est quelle heure?

-Je dirais... six heures du matin?

-Faux. Il est huit heures. Donc vous bougez votre cul, je me tire à Erebor d'ici quinze minutes. Je veux que tout soit emballé et que vous soyez prêts à partir. Gamil? Pour la peine tu t'occupes des gosses aujourd'hui.

-Mais..

-Tu veux aussi avoir à faire les latrines?"

Il déglutit et secoue la tête en signe de négation. Boulet. T'as cru que parce que j'étais une femme j'allais me laisser marcher sur les pieds? Tout faux l'idiot !

Je laisse enfin cet imbécile et part réveiller ceux qui dorment encore. Quand j'arrive au cercle des enfants j'ai pitié. Il y a des gosses de moins de six ans et je ne sais pas s'ils vont survivre au voyage. Il va falloir que je mette plus d'hommes pour les aider. C'est sûr qu'un nain sexiste ne va pas être de grand secours. Mon avis a totalement changé sur ce gars. Dans la bataille il paraissait plus tolérant mais là, quelle gueule de con! Je réveille beaucoup de petits quand une petite fille se met à pleurer en quémandant sa mère. Ne voulant pas que ça motive les autres gosses à chialer aussi, je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me serre à son tour et ses pleurs se calment. Va pas falloir qu'elle s'y habitue celle-là. Je me redresse pour aller faire autre chose mais elle refuse de lâcher ma main. Oh merde je suis tombée sur une ventouse! Je secoue le bras, espérant qu'elle se décolle, mais c'est peine perdue. Elle lève la tête vers moi puis sourit de toutes ses dents- quoique il lui en manque quelques-unes.

"-T'es ma nouvelle maman."

Je deviens livide et me défait de la faible prise de la gamine. Ooh, calmos petite, retourne dormir si c'est pour raconter des conneries. Je vois un elfe encore endormi qui vient par là et je trouve mon échappatoire. Je prends la main de la gamine, la place dans celle de l'elfe qui me regarde, choqué, et me barre en deux-deux. Ah parce qu'en plus j'aurais dû servir de baby-sitter? Non mais vous rêvez mes pauvres! J'aime pas les enfants. En tout cas, pas ceux des autres. Je balaye le camp du regard et trouve un elfe qui semble avoir du mal à réunir toutes ses affaires. Je trottine jusqu'à lui et commence à ramasser quelques affaires pour l'aider. Je me place devant lui et les lui tend. Il lève la tête, surpris.

"-Salut! J'ai vu que t'avais un peu de mal à emballer tes affaires donc je viens t'aider.

-Oh, eh bien, merci ma Dame.

-Ah non, moins de politesse avec moi. Appelle-moi Marie s'il te plaît.

-D'accord ma Dame...pardon, Marie. Je suis Elmo.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Elmo. Bref, tu as bientôt fini de ranger tes affaires?

-D'ici cinq minutes cela sera bon.

-Ok. On se voit plus tard je dois trouver des mecs pour servir de nourrices avant qu'on se mette en route."

Il esquisse un sourire puis retourne à sa besogne. Au moment où nous nous apprêtons à partir, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de baby-sitter. J'ai donc la meilleure idée qui soit, c'est-à-dire je monte sur la branche d'un arbre mort à proximité et siffle pour attirer l'attention du groupe. Oh my god ils sont vraiment beaucoup. Dans le feu de l'action je m'en suis pas rendue compte mais là il sont nombreux de ouf. J'ai un temps d'arrêt puis je remarque Elmo au premier rang qui me fait un sourire encourageant.

"-Heum... salut à tous, je suis Marie donc vous déduisez facilement que c'est moi qui vais gérer cette entreprise"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de chuchoter un "de quelques milliers d'hommes" mais personne ne l'entend.

"-Je suis pas chiante habituellement mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quand même un bon nombre de mioches donc je voudrais savoir s'il avait des volontaires avant que je désigne?"

C'est la première fois je suis autant mal à l'aise de parler en public. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon jour de chance mais huit personnes se proposent pour s'occuper des enfants. Dans le lot il y a cinq elfes, deux hommes et un nain. Celui-ci se fait charrier méchamment par un autre nain qui a l'air de se la péter grave. Je tends l'oreille pour comprendre ses paroles.

"-Ah bah t'as enfin trouvé ta vocation. C'est sûr qu'après le travail lamentable que tu faisais dans les mines faut que tu trouves un autre métier. Peut-être que le cousin de Dain voudra bien de toi. Tu serviras sa femme."

Connard. Ça se fait pas de se moquer des gens comme ça. Il mériterait une bonne raclée. Voyons ce que je peux faire...  
Je descends de mon perchoir et m'avance d'un pas rapide vers l'autre idiot qui continue de se moquer puis me plante devant lui sous le regard amusé de plusieurs personnes dont Elmo. Le nain me jauge du regard et hausse un sourcil, affichant une mine moqueuse.

"-Que me veut-tu la donzelle?

-La donzelle elle t'emmerde. Ça va tu t'éclates? Tu ridiculises une personne qui veut aider? Mais tu fais pitié. Penses-tu vraiment tes paroles?

-Bien sûr. Même si je ne suis pas totalement sûr que la femme de Thorin veuille d'un incapable pareil.

-Déjà c'est Roi Thorin pour toi. De plus, non, sa femme ne voudra pas de lui. Cet homme dont tu te moques est une personne normale, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et tu es en train de faire passer sa bonté pour un défaut. Il est impensable qu'il soit au service d'une personne. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie sans être sous l'autorité perpétuelle de quelqu'un. Quant à la femme du roi elle n'a pas besoin de serviteur pour s'occuper d'elle!

-Comment le sais-tu? Tu n'es qu'une gamine à qui les valars ont confié une mission plus que simple.

-Je ne vais pas discuter avec une personne aussi peu digne d'intérêt."

Je me tape un demi-tour pour rejoindre l'avant du groupe mais j'entends un truc assez déplaisant à mon sujet.

"-De toute manière tu n'es là que pour servir de loisir pendant le voyage si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

... Il veut crever pour de bon lui, non? Bref c'est bon je suis vénère pour la journée. Sans perdre de temps je dégaine mon épée et fait volte-face. Il recule, surpris, puis attrape à son tour son arme et se précipite sur moi. Tellement prévisible... Je pare son coup avec tellement de facilité qu'un sourire m'échappe. Ne perdant pas de temps, je réplique et il ne parvient à bloquer qu'un seul de mes coups. Le deuxième lui entaille légèrement le bras droit. Le bougre s'énerve de plus en plus et me fonce dessus tel un mufle. Trop brusque... L'épée à l'horizontale, la sienne glisse le long du métal et émet un son presque identique à un ultrason. Ne réagissant pas beaucoup à ce genre de sons, je frappe de toutes mes forces dans son épée et il la fait tomber au sol. D'un coup de pied je l'éloigne puis jette la mienne à mon tour. Je déteste être supérieur à quelqu'un dans un combat, sauf si c'est un opposant bien sûr. Maintenant, voyons si les cours de self-défense que j'ai pris à quinze ans me reviennent en tête... Hop il essaye de me mettre un coup de poing. Je décale vers l'extérieur en bloquant son bras avec ma main gauche, frappe son oreille gauche avec le plat de ma main droite, relève mon coude gauche qui va frapper son menton et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je lève mon genou gauche dans les parties sensibles en même temps que je lui envoie un coup de tête. Il trébuche en arrière et s'explose ensuite le cul par terre. Autour de nous les hommes s'écartent et, comme par réflexe, se protègent les zones ouvertes à toute attaque surprise. J'esquisse un sourire moqueur puis me rapproche à nouveau du nain pour l'aider à se relever. Tout en râlant il accepte ma main tendue et se remet sur ses pieds. Je lui lâche alors immédiatement la main et fait demi-tour. Mais avant ça :

"-Je ne connais pas ton nom mais tu m'as manqué de respect donc tu seras de corvée de latrines pour les trois prochains jours. Et rappelle-toi le nombre qu'on est lorsque tu iras creuser."

Je me moque sciemment de lui mais il n'ose même plus répliquer. Une mèche tombe sur mon visage alors que je retourne à l'avant du groupe. En la saisissant je vois que c'est la tresse que m'a fait Thorin. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait mais elle n'est pas le moins du monde altérée. Je la tripote tout en continuant à marcher jusqu'à ce que j'entende un glapissement de surprise. Encore une fois je me tourne pour découvrir la source de tout ce bruit. C'est un nain qui me semble assez jeune et autant dépourvu de barbe que Kili. Je ris intérieurement à ma constatation de très mauvais gout.

"-Qu'y-a-t-il jeune nain?

-La..la tresse. Je me disais bien que c'était vous que j'avais vu commander les troupes de mon grand-père.

-Qu'a dont ma tresse? Et, qui est votre grand-père?

-Mon grand-père est le dirigeant des nains de Ered Mithrin. Vous l'avez envoyé défendre au bas des remparts de la montagne. Quant à votre tresse je ne le croyais pas quand il m'a donné votre nom et votre titre."

A présent je sentais que beaucoup de monde écoutait la conversation. Mais bon, après tout ce sont des hommes et tout le monde a une part de féminité en soi. Par contre, eux je crois qu'ils ont juste pris la curiosité maladive.

"-Ah oui il a normalement dû tenir son rôle de relai avec Fili. Pour votre dernière remarque je n'ai pas de titre propre, juste une identité rare.

-Mais vous allez être la femme du Roi!"

Et allez, gueule plus fort tant que tu y es!

"-Je ne suis la femme de personne. Personne ne me commande et je n'appartiens à personne. Si je finis par me marier avec Thorin ce ne sera pas pour être un pot de fleurs à ses côtés. Je suis une femme libre et indépendante, pas la propriété de quelqu'un! Maintenant ça suffit, nous avons perdu assez de temps. On bouge, direction Nord-Ouest.


	30. Chapter 30

**PDV Marie**

Je vais les tuer, je vous jure que je vais les buter! Voilà deux semaines que je vis constamment avec des hommes et des petits. Entre les uns et les autres, je n'en peux plus. Hier encore, un des elfes chargé de s'occuper des gosses est venu me demander comment on faisait pour qu'ils dorment plus vite. Je l'ai regardé de travers puis j'ai ri avant de lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à assommer les plus récalcitrants. Il m'a observée, cherchant la blague, puis il a affiché une mine choquée et est parti en courant. Elmo, qui était à mes côtés, a explosé de rire avant de se reprendre et de continuer sa marche, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Et voilà que plusieurs soldats sont venus me demander de l'aide pour recoudre des chemises! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y connais moi? J'ai dix-huit ans, pas quatre-vingt ! J'arrive même pas à recoudre la mienne qui s'est déchirée sur une branche alors bon, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Bref, en ce qui concerne notre expédition, je pense qu'on devrait arriver d'ici une semaine ou deux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire de détour pour nous approvisionner dans les villes alentours et cela nous fait gagner un temps précieux. Le chemin est assez bien entretenu et nous n'avons pas encore croisé d'Orcs vagabonds. Je dois reconnaitre que c'est ce qui m'inquiéter le plus comme nous ne sommes pas loin des frontières du Mordor et que Sauron est censé y avoir été banni.

Je suis en train de me laver dans un ruisseau aux abords du camp quand je me rends compte de quelque chose. Mes cheveux sont dans un état lamentable. Je prends donc une décision à leur sujet. Cinq minutes et un coup de poignard plus tard j'ai désormais les cheveux à mi- cou. Je continue mon bain et, alors que je me rince, j'entends un bruit suspect. Je me rhabille rapidement sans prendre la peine de m'essuyer et dégaine mon épée. Je traverse la petite ligne d'arbres en courant et débarque dans le camp. Je marque un temps d'arrêt quand je vois des dizaines d'Orcs qui nous encerclent. Bordel de merde, tout ce que je voulais éviter! Tout en lâchant un cri digne des films de guerre, je m'élance sur nos ennemis en frappant le plus fort possible. J'aperçois Elmo quelques mètres plus loin.

"-Elmo! Vas avec les enfants!"

Cet elfe est sans doute celui en qui je fais le plus confiance depuis le début de notre "renaissance". Quand je propose des idées il m'aide à les peaufiner ou me contredis et m'explique ses raisons. C'est un super bon conseiller. Faudra que j'en parle avec Thranduil. Il sait que si je lui ai confié les enfants c'est qu'il fait partie des rares capables de se protéger et de protéger les gosses en même temps. Les combats ne durent pas très longtemps étant donné que nous sommes des centaines face à ces bêtes immondes. À un moment, je me retrouve tout de même encerclée par cinq de ces bestioles. J'attends qu'ils approchent puis je me mets à tourner en pointant mon épée vers l'extérieur. Ma technique de la toupie marche à la perfection. Ils sont tous raides en moins de quelques secondes. Je continue à me battre contre les derniers Orcs puis, dès que les combats se terminent, je me dépêche d'aller voir les enfants. Ne pas les aimer est une chose, les laisser crever en est une autre.

Quand j'arrive à leur niveau, la petite fille du premier jour hurle en me voyant et se cache derrière Elmo. Je fais si peur que ça? Un coup d'œil à mon état me permet de le confirmer; je suis couverte du sang noir caractéristique des Orcs et il dégouline aussi le long de mon épée. Comprenant que je ressemble à un personnage de film d'horreur, je m'essuie tant bien que mal le visage avec une partie propre de ma manche puis je nettoie mon arme sur le tissu se trouvant sur un cadavre d'Orc. Après ça, je la range et m'approche à nouveau des enfants. Elmo me regarde avec inquiétude. Je décide de le rassurer.

"-T'en fais pas Elmo, c'est juste des égratignures. Et toi? Tu es blessé?

-Une petite coupure au bras gauche, par conséquent, rien de bien grave. Il s'est passé quoi avec tes cheveux?

-Si tu le dis. Je les ai coupés. Et les mioches? Ils vont comment?

-A part que tu leur as fait peur quand tu es arrivée, ils vont bien. Je les ai trouvés avant nos ennemis.

-Bien, d'ici combien de temps ils peuvent être prêts à repartir?

-D'ici deux petites heures...mais ce n'est que mon avis.

-Ok je préviens les autres, on va éviter de prendre du retard sur le plan prévu."

Je ne dirais pas que s'il n'y avait pas eu les gosses on serait arrivé depuis longtemps mais quand même! Faut dire que leur présence rallonge notre retour d'une, voire de deux semaines.

 **PDV Thorin**

Voilà un peu plus de deux semaines que la bataille est terminée et que les corps ont disparu. Pour être sûrs qu'ils ne réapparaitront pas, tous les nains préfèrent rester à Erebor pendant encore deux semaines. De leurs côtés, Thranduil et Bard tentent de remettre leurs peuples sur pieds, il faut avouer que nous n'avons pas été les seuls à perdre les corps des défunts. Nous sommes même restés alliés et nous nous entraidons pour reconstruire Erebor et Dale et débarrasser Greenwood des araignées. Voilà une semaine que nous nous acharnons pour éjecter ces maudites bestioles de chez les elfes. Quant à Gandalf et Bilbon, ils sont retournés à Hobbit bourg il y a deux semaines mais avant de partir Gandalf m'a pris en aparté pour me parler d'un sujet sérieux.

 _Flashback_

"-Que me voulez-vous Gandalf?"

C'est vrai! Que peut-il bien me vouloir de plus? Comme si à cause de lui je n'avais pas été abusé par la fausse bonté du semi-homme. Pourtant je sais que je ne connais pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

"-Je viens vous expliquer un événement encore inconnu à vos oreilles..

-Eh bien parlez donc!

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé à Fondcombe avec feu votre fiancée?

-Comment l'oublier! J'ai vu le moment où vous la laissiez trépasser sur votre maudite pierre de lune!"

Il devient mal à l'aise, tant mieux.

"-Hum...oui...mais le lord Elrond et moi-même ne vous avions pas tout dit.

-Comme quoi?

-Il y avait un véritable message sur la peau de la voyageuse!"

Espèce de menteurs! Traitres! Vous nous l'avez caché tout ce temps! Je me dois de rester calme si je ne veux pas devenir l'assassin du magicien.

"-Et que disait ce message?

-Qu'une personne de la compagnie autre qu'un nain serait atteinte par les Ténèbres. Pour nous il était impensable que cela soit une personne autre que la voyageuse.

-C'est bien, je vois que vous avez douté de ma promise dès le début. Mais sinon quel est le fond de votre pensée?"

Le sarcasme est ma nouvelle arme depuis peu de temps. Je pense que Marie a en quelque sorte déteint sur moi.

"-Nous avons eu tort.

-De?

-C'était Bilbon Sacquet qui était touché par l'Ombre. Il a trouvé l'anneau unique lors de votre escapade chez les gobelins et depuis il le corrompais.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est lui qui a indiqué notre position au Orcs quand nous avons quitté le Carrock?

-Inconsciemment, mais oui, c'était lui. Cependant, Marie l'a aidé en le lui volant avant la bataille et elle me l'a remis.

-Mais détruisez-le, par Mahal!

-C'est le rôle d'un autre.

-Et en quoi cela m'avance de savoir cela? Ma future Reine est morte à cause de toute cette expédition! Je suis tanné des batailles. Sans ma Reine à mes côtés je peux vous garantir que Erebor a été mon dernier combat. Je protégerais mon peuple s'il le faut mais je n'engendrerais plus de bataille."

Après cela, je congédie le vieil homme et m'isole dans mes quartiers. Je suis le roi de la Montagne Solitaire, j'ai des alliés et des amis, je suis en vie, mais je ne suis pas pleinement heureux. Dorénavant il me manque ma moitié, ma reine, ma femme, celle qui fait de moi un homme meilleur. Je parais niais mais je ne peux empêcher mon côté doux de prendre le contrôle de mes pensées. Pourtant je le savais, l'amour c'est à la fois violent et apaisant, magnifique et dévastateur, éphémère et éternel.

 _Fin flashback_

Je regarde l'heure sur la grande horloge murale et me hâte d'aller rejoindre mes neveux. Nous avons tous les trois décidé de trier le trésor de Thror. Au début j'étais contre leur proposition mais je me suis résigné. Je me suis même engagé à mener à terme l'accord de Marie; je donnerais leur part aux habitants de Dale!


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonsoir à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages qui me permettent de progresser pour certains, de me motiver pour d'autres mais avant tout qui me font grandement plaisir! Je n'aurais jamais cru aller aussi loin et que cette histoire vous plaise autant. Malheureusement, pour des raisons personnelles, je ne publierais pas pendant un mois ou deux. Je suis vraiment désolée.**_

 _ **Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que l'histoire de Thorin et Marie s'achève bientôt. J'ai en tête quelques bonus qui pourraient venir étoffer leur relation et leur futur donc lorsque le récit sera fini n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous les voulez.**_

 _ **Je m'excuse encore pour cet arrêt momentané et j'espère que vous serez toujours prêt lorsque les publications reprendront. Passez une bonne soirée et également une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont encore dans le cycle scolaire/étudiant.**_

 _ **Merci encore!**_

* * *

 **PDV Fili**

Après des heures et des heures de travail, nous avons enfin réuni la somme devant revenir aux habitants de Dale. Maintenant il est temps pour Kili et moi d'aller rejoindre les autres de la compagnie. Nous avons décidé de partager un repas tout en se remémorant toutes les anecdotes de l'expédition. Thorin n'est pas au courant mais je ne sais pas s'il voudrait venir. Il est inévitable que nous parlerons de Marie et, dès que nous disons son nom, il s'isole. Au pire qu'est ce qui m'empêche de lui proposer? S'il en a marre il partira.

"-Oncle Thorin?"

Il pose le rubis qu'il tenait dans la main et se tourne vers moi.

"-Un problème Fili?

-Je me demandais si ça te disais de venir avec Kili et moi. Nous allons rejoindre la compagnie pour manger."

Je le vois hésiter puis il secoue la tête et m'adresse un sourire.

"-Avec plaisir Fili, ça me changera les idées. Où faut-il se retrouver?

-Au premier salon que nous avons occupé à notre arrivée dans la montagne."

Son regard se perd, il pense surement à cette aile d'Erebor que nous avons laissée abandonnée. C'est devenu une sorte de souvenir des moments que nous avons partagé là-bas. Par exemple quand Kili, Oin, Bofur et moi sommes arrivés à la montagne et que nos retrouvailles ont eu lieu dans ce salon. Ou bien encore quand Kili et moi avons découvert que Thorin avait décidé de courtiser Marie. Que de bons moments...

"-C'est d'accord. Je dois d'abord passer dans mes quartiers et je vous rejoins.

-Bien mon oncle, à plus tard."

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne dans les couloirs. Cela doit être difficile pour lui quand même. Il n'a plus eu de chance à partir du moment où Smaug a débarqué ici.

Kili et moi quittons ensuite la salle du trésor et rejoignons les autres. Bombur nous accueille avec des pintes de bières tandis que Bofur et Oin mettent de l'ambiance avec de la musique. Comme à son habitude Ori écrit dans son carnet. Je salue tout le monde et vais le voir.

"-Hey, salut Ori. Que fais-tu encore avec ton carnet? C'est le moment de t'amuser!

-Je travaille sur des théories. Cela me permettra de devenir l'un des plus grands chercheurs de la Terre du Milieu!

-C'est bien d'avoir des objectifs dans la vie. Mais pense à t'amuser Ori. Allez, va prendre un peu de bière!"

Il hausse les épaules puis pose son cahier et sa plume et va se chercher à boire. C'est un bon petit lui. Il ira loin. J'en profite pour piquer son carnet et regarder ce qu'il écrit dedans. Ce ne sont pas du tout des théories qu'il écrit! A l'intérieur du cahier se trouve le récit de nos péripéties jusqu'à la reconquête de la montagne! Quelle idée brillante!

La soirée a commencé depuis déjà deux heures mais toujours pas de Thorin en vue. Voulant vérifier qu'il n'ait pas eu de contretemps, je prends le chemin de ses quartiers et toque doucement. Pas de réponse. Intrigué, je rentre dans la pièce et découvre un bazar monstre. Les meubles sont renversés, des bouteilles d'alcool jonchent le sol, et, au milieu de tout ça, se trouve mon oncle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en murmurant:

"-Pourquoi Mahal? Pourquoi?"

Ce spectacle me tue littéralement et je cours presque jusqu'à mon oncle pour le serrer dans mes bras. Voir mon modèle si faible me brise. Les limites ont été atteintes. Dès qu'il sent ma présence il sursaute et essuie ses larmes. Il parle mais sa voix n'est pas habituelle. Elle est cassée par les pleurs.

"-Que fais-tu ici Fili?

-Tu avais dit que tu nous rejoignais et comme je ne te voyais pas arriver je m'inquiétais.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Fili. Je vais bien.

-Non! Tu ne vas pas bien mon oncle! Tu vis comme un zombie depuis qu'elle est morte! Tu crois qu'elle aimerait te voir dans cet état? Tu lui ferais plus pitié qu'autre chose! Reprends-toi par Mahal!"

Mes paroles sont crues, je m'en rends bien compte mais je dois le faire réagir. Il doit comprendre qu'il ne pourras pas rester dans cet état éternellement! Marie s'est sacrifiée pour qu'il vive pas pour qu'il survive.

 **PDV Marie**

Une nouvelle semaine est passée depuis l'incident des Orcs et nous avons bien progressé. D'ici quelques heures nous devrions apercevoir Erebor. Qu'est-ce qu'il me tarde de revoir mes amis, ma famille! Les enfants sont comme moi, ils sont euphoriques à l'idée de retrouver leurs familles et tous les guerriers sont dans le même cas. En ce moment-même je suis avec Elmo qui m'explique que dès qu'il retourne chez Thranduil, il demande en mariage sa bien-aimée. Je ris devant sa détermination.

Pendant les heures qui suivent nous marchons tous en silence, plongés dans nos pensées, puis quand je nous pense assez proches, j'envoie un éclaireur. Il revient au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et criant qu'il a vu l'entrée de la montagne. Pressés de rentrer chez nous, nous accélérons le pas. Dès que j'aperçois la montagne je m'arrête net. Elle est tout simplement somptueuse. Encadrée par les deux grandes statues de guerriers, l'entrée d'Erebor domine la plaine. Même Dale ne semble pas aussi majestueuse. Le pont a été reconstruit et donne ainsi un effet de château fort à la montagne. En effet, le trou entre l'entrée de la montagne et la plaine a été remplie d'eau et forme ainsi des douves. La statue qui avait été détruite a été déblayé et cela donne ainsi une image moderne de la montagne. Certes, l'herbe n'a pas encore repoussée et le chemin créé pour les échanges commerciaux n'a pas été reconstruit, mais Erebor semble avoir retrouver sa beauté d'antan! Les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'étouffe un cri de joie en sautant dans les bras d'Elmo.

"-On a réussi! T'as vu Elmo! On est les best!"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tellement je suis joyeuse. Nous sommes enfin à la maison! Je me tourne vers mes camarades qui attendent plus ou moins patiemment que nous continuions d'avancer. Il faut que je leur parle mais beaucoup ne m'entendraient quasiment pas comme je suis à la fois petite et loin d'eux. Je regarde alors Elmo avec un sourire angélique.

"-Elmooo?"

Il me regarde avec méfiance.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marie?

-Je peux monter sur tes épaules pour parler à l'assemblée?

-Quoi? Non!

-Allez! S'il te plait! Après je te demande plus rien!"

Il cherche à définir si je dis vrai ou non mais finit tout de même par abdiquer. C'est ainsi que je monte sur ses épaules en le remerciant. Me revoilà à nouveau à deux doigts de m'adresser à mes camarades.

"-Nous sommes enfin revenus à la terre de notre dernière bataille! Dans moins d'une heure nous aurons retrouvé nos amis, notre famille ou nos camarades. Je voulais vous dire que je suis fière d'avoir voyagé à vos côtés. Certes, cela n'a pas toujours été facile mais nous avons réussi à nous entendre. Chacun d'entre nous est symbole d'espoir pour la Terre du Milieu. N'oubliez jamais que c'est grâce aux valars et plus précisément à Mandos et Vairë que nous sommes de nouveau parmi les vivants. Merci pour tous les moments que nous avons partagé durant notre retour à la maison et rappelez-vous d'une chose: Vivez votre vie à fond!"

Je termine mon discours en lâchant un cri de joie, vite imitée par l'intégralité du groupe. Nous nous remettons en route vers la plaine. Attention on arrive!

 **PDV Thorin**

Une semaine a passé depuis que Fili m'a trouvé dans un état lamentable. Je suis en ce moment-même avec Balin et Ori afin de voir comment nous rénovons la bibliothèque d'Erebor. Balin est en train de nous expliquer sa vision des choses quand Dwalin débarque en courant dans la pièce, paniqué.

"-Thorin! Plusieurs milliers de guerriers sont en train de descendre dans la plaine! On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Il y a des elfes, des Hommes et des nains! Le groupe est mené par un elfe et une personne qui ressemble à un nain.

-Pourquoi "ressemble"?

-Il n'a ni barbe ni cheveux longs et est habillé comme un elfe.

-Étrange. Réunis une centaine de personnes et déployez-vous devant l'entrée de la montagne. Je vais mettre mon armure et j'arrive."

Il hoche la tête et repart au pas de course.

 **PDV Marie**

Nous sommes arrivés en plein milieu de la plaine et c'est leurs des séparations. J'enlace Elmo et lui fait promettre de rester en contact et de me tenir au courant pour son mariage. Nombreux sont les Hommes, les Elfes et les Nains qui ont sympathisé pendant notre périple. Tous se saluent ou s'enlacent. C'est ainsi que nous nous séparons. Les Elfes se dirigent vers la colline pour rejoindre Mirkwood, les Hommes prennent la route de Dale avec les enfants et les Nains et moi prenons la direction de la montagne. Quand nous arrivons à une centaine de mètre de l'entrée, nous découvrons des troupes déployées devant la porte, Dwalin en tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me taper un fou rire devant son air menaçant. T'inquiètes pas crâne d'œuf, on est pas là pour détruire la montagne. Nous continuons à avancer comme si de rien n'était et les soldats se mettent en position de défense. Derrière moi, mes camarades s'interrogent devant tant de précaution. Je me tourne vers eux.

"-Vous pensez qu'ils croient à quoi? On est censé être tous morts. Pour eux c'est une attaque contre la montagne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès qu'ils vous reconnaitront il n'y aura plus de malentendu."

Je leur souris et me tourne à nouveau vers Erebor. Je continue à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche vienne s'enfoncer à quelques centimètres de mon pied droit. Kili je te jure que tu vas me le payer cher. Je lève la tête vers la muraille et constate que c'est en effet Kili l'expéditeur de la flèche. Je fais donc un signe de main aux troupes derrière moi pour qu'elles s'arrêtent. Comme une seule entité ils se stoppent et attendent mes indications. Ce n'est pas moi la première à parler. C'est Thorin, qui vient d'apparaître en haut de la muraille.

"-Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire au pied de la montagne armés pour la guerre?"

Tu veux jouer à ça mon cœur? Eh bien jouons.

"-Peut-être parce nous avons combattu dans une guerre. Et vous, Roi sous la montagne? Pourquoi restez-vous caché derrière vos remparts?

-Peut-être parce que je m'attends à me faire attaquer.

-Et vous restez à l'intérieur de votre montagne? Êtes-vous de nouveau sous l'emprise de l'Arkenstone pour laisser vos hommes combattre à votre place?"

Je sais que je cherche le bâton pour me faire battre mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

"-Votre impertinence vous perdra, étranger! J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous battez mon meilleur guerrier et je vous laisse rentrer dans la montagne. Vous perdez et nous vous tuons tous. Marché conclu?"

Je reste quelques seconde bouche bée. Je murmure ensuite

"-C'est pas comme si on été déjà mort..."

Je reprends ensuite à voix haute.

"-Ça marche!"

J'entends les nains derrière moi qui s'insurgent. Le petit-fils du dirigeant des nains d'Ered Mithrin se fraye un chemin jusqu'à moi.

"-Vous voulez notre mort définitive?!

-Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes petit? Je sais qui il va envoyer et je sais aussi qu'il va me reconnaître rapidement. Croyez pas que je vais vous laisser crever pour de bon. Maintenant retourne au fond où tu vas gâcher l'effet de surprise parce qu'ils t'auront reconnu."

Il me regarde, ébahi, mais obéit à mon ordre. Bon petit.

Comme je m'y attendais c'est Dwalin qui s'avance pour le combat. Pour faire durer un peu le suspense, je mets ma capuche et dégaine mon épée. Placés face à face nous nous saluons puis attendons cinq secondes avant de commencer à combattre. Je parviens à esquiver tous ses coups mais lui aussi. A un moment il me fait tomber à genoux mais je roule et esquive sa deuxième attaque. J'en profite pour lui décocher un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou gauche et il s'effondre au sol. Je place mon épée à son cou puis m'approche et souffle dans son oreille.

"-'Jour Dwalin. Ça faisait longtemps."

Je l'entends s'étouffer puis enlève mon épée de sa nuque. Il se retourne, craintif et, dès qu'il me reconnait, s'écarte précipitamment de moi.

Alors que la voix de Thorin s'élève pour m'annoncer comme vainqueur je suis plus concentrée sur les paroles du maitre d'armes.

"-C'est impossible! Vous êtes morte. Thorin vous a pleuré et enterrée. Vous êtes une illusion. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications!

-Mais bien sûr, on y croit. Vous avez fumé un peu trop de vieux Toby nan? Parce que sinon, tous les nains avec moi sont des illusions."

Je lève les yeux aux ciel puis reprends.

"-Et moi qui croyais avoir droit à un câlin... même pas! Je me fais dire que je suis une hallucination. J'espère que mon meilleur pote et mon fiancé vont au moins se souvenir de moi!"

Pendant que Dwalin fait le poisson à quelques mètres de moi, j'ordonne aux troupes de se remettre en route vers l'entrée qui nous est présentement ouverte. J'entre la première dans la montagne et découvre avec plaisir les rénovations qu'ils ont fait. C'est tout juste magnifique. Digne des Nains!

Avec surprise, je découvre que ce n'est pas Thorin qui nous accueille mais Fili. Il est culotté de me faire ça! C'est pas grave, c'est Fili qui aura droit à un câlin en premier alors! Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir que je retire ma capuche et lui fonce dans les bras. Au début il tente de me repousser jusqu'à ce que je lui glisse à l'oreille.

"-Fee, tu veux bien arrêter de me foutre un vent? Je veux faire un câlin à mon meilleur ami alors laisse-moi te faire un câlin bordel."

Je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas tactile mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de sentir la présence de mes proches. Il continue tout de même à essayer de me repousser alors je lui parle d'une chose que nous sommes les seuls à savoir.

"-Tu me laisses te faire un câlin ou je te fais bouffer la chemise en mithril que je t'ai donné."

Tout d'un coup, il cesse de me pousser et reste les bras ballants quelques secondes avant de me serrer contre lui à m'en étouffer tout en murmurant.

"-Je peux pas y croire. T'es morte à Ravenhill."

Il se met ensuite à sangloter avant de reprendre la parole.

"-T'es morte parce que tu as sacrifié ta sécurité pour la mienne. Et moi je t'ai traité de traitresse. Tu m'a sauvé moi et Thorin. Et je pourrais jamais te remercier pour cela..."

Il continue à pleurer et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Doucement, je me décolle de lui et lui ordonne de me regarder dans les yeux.

"-Fee, je suis bien ici. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier de vous avoir sauvé, c'était normal. Arrête de pleurer que je t'explique en quelques mots comme cela se fait que nous soyons ici."

Ses pleurs se tarissent et il me regarde, tout ouï.

"-Les valars Mandos et Vairë nous ont ramené à la vie. Ce n'était pas encore notre heure ils ont dit. Regarde, ils m'ont offert ça."

Je lui montre mon pendentif puis le range quand il cesse de l'observer. Sans que je m'y attende il me prend par la taille et me fais tourner. J'éclate de rire devant les regards choqué des nains autour. Ceux qui m'accompagnent, voyant que mes retrouvailles se sont bien passées, foncent vers leurs proches pour leur expliquer la situation à leur tour. Soudain le silence tombe sur l'assemblée et je me tourne vers la source de cet arrêt momentané. Thorin. Il s'avance, toujours aussi magnifique, vers Fili et moi. Lentement, Fili s'éloigne de moi et me pousse vers l'avant. Je rêve ou il a peur de son oncle. Bref...


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous! Je tenais à m'excuser de n'avoir publier qu'aujourd'hui... Je voulais me mettre au travail plus tôt mais j'ai été demandée pour aider au centre de loisirs et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer. Pour accentuer la chose j'ai quelques problèmes d'inspiration pour la fin de l'histoire. Je veux faire quelque chose de bien et de construit mais j'ai peur de le bâcler alors je fais et je refais le prochain chapitre depuis que j'ai du temps libre. Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas je terminerais cette histoire! J'en donne ma parole! Bref désolé de vous contrarier mais je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre 33...**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette perturbation dans la publication des chapitres.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end,**

 **Plume fine**

* * *

 **PDV Thorin**

Comment ce personnage a-t-il pu vaincre Dwalin? Peu de personnes connaissent ses techniques de combat et aucune n'aurait de raisons de le combattre réellement. Mais alors? Qui est donc cette personne par Mahal? Kili me suit de près alors que je pénètre dans le grand hall. A peine m'aperçoit-on que le silence tombe et que les regards se tournent vers moi. Pourtant je reste stoïque et focalisé sur l'individu que Fili essaye de pousser discrètement vers moi.

"-Qui ose pénétrer dans la montagne après avoir battu le meilleur guerrier d'Erebor et après m'avoir provoqué?"

Voyons ce que cet importun a à répondre à cela.

"-Peut-être qu'il me semble être mon droit de te rappeler d'où tu viens et qui tu es avant d'être un roi. Pour ce qui est de battre Dwalin ce n'est pas très difficile quand on connait ses méthodes de combat. La force avant la réflexion dit-il toujours. Sauf que ce coup-là je l'ai battu. Mais bon il aura bien sa revanche dans les années à venir."

Comment ose-t-il répondre ainsi à son roi?! Et pourquoi n'ôte-il pas sa capuche? Son manque de respect est offensant. De plus, il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question.

"-Je ne me répéterais pas, déclinez votre identité. Sachez qu'un archer est prêt à vous abattre si vous faites le moindre mouvement suspect."

Il est maintenant contraint de se présenter sinon c'est la mort. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. J'espère que Kili a compris qu'il devait se mettre en position au cas où.

"-Vous me connaissez Thorin, fils de Thrain. De plus je ne pense pas que Kili oserait me tuer de sang-froid."

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler que Kili saute de sa cachette et se place à mes côtés, l'arc toujours bandé.

"-Et qui vous dit que je ne vous tuerez pas étranger?

-Peut-être parce que tu ne ferais jamais mourir ta "sœur" adoptive.

-Marie est morte!

-En es-tu bien sûr Petit prince?"

Kili hésite. Que se passe-t-il? Il ne va tout de même pas croire à de tels mensonges! Comme pour prouver à Kili ses dires, l'inconnu retire sa capuche et regarde Kili droit dans les yeux. Je me fige. C'est une plaisanterie? C'est le sosie de Ma ghivashel en dehors de ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant au-dessus de l'épaule. Je dois avoir une hallucination, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

 **PDV Marie**

Toute contente de moi je regarde Kili avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son arc tendu puis il le jette à terre et me fonce dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, je lui rends son étreinte avec vigueur. Quand nous nous séparons, je vois que Thorin n'est plus là. Je jette un coup d'œil à Fee qui hausse les épaules avec une moue désintéressée. J'ai compris. C'est désormais entre Thorin et moi. Je soupire puis me précipite dans le couloir principal. Je l'aperçois au bout du couloir mais avant de pouvoir le rattraper, je me heurte à un nain qui vient en sens inverse et que je n'avais pas vu, trop absorbée par mon roi. Sans que le nain ait le temps de réagir je me suis déjà relevée et court pour rejoindre Thorin. Malheureusement, quand j'arrive au bout du corridor, il a disparu. Je souffle et part en exploration dans la montagne. Tout en cherchant mon fiancé, j'observe le royaume des nains, époustouflée par les rénovations qu'ils ont fait. Erebor était déjà somptueux mais là c'est tout simplement magique. Je cesse ma contemplation quand je me rends compte que Monsieur le seigneur est introuvable. Je l'ai cherché partout! Mais quand je dis partout, c'est vraiment partout! L'espoir commence à me quitter lorsque je pense au seul endroit que je n'ai pas vérifié: Ravenhill. Je suis dorénavant persuadée qu'il est là-bas. Je sprinte jusqu'aux écuries et pique un poney dans un box quelconque devant l'expression ahurie d'un des palefreniers. Il se reprend rapidement et se met à crier alors que je finis d'attacher le filet de ma monture éphémère.

"-Au voleur! Quelqu'un vole la monture du prince! Gardes!"

Je souris intérieurement en me demandant auquel des deux princes appartient ce poney. Malgré tout, je reste concentrée sur mon objectif et monte sur le poney facilement. La sensation de monter à cru est étrange après ne pas être montée pendant des semaines mais bon il faut faire avec. Un coup de talon plus tard, je quitte les écuries au grand galop sous les cris du nain. Des personnes se mettent en travers de mon chemin pour stopper ma course mais s'éloignent dès qu'ils voient que je ne quitterais pas ma trajectoire. Alors que j'atteins la sortie, je vois Fili et Kili à côté de la porte et je leur crie en passant:

"-Vous inquiétez pas je ramènerais le poney à son propriétaire! Merci les gars!"

Je ne m'attarde pas et accélère la cadence, entendant le rire de deux frères dans mon dos. Un regard en l'air et je constate que le soleil va bientôt tomber, il faut que je me dépêche. Sans trop en demander au poney, je le dirige vers Ravenhill. J'ai une émotion bizarre qui circule dans mes veines. Je suis morte ici... C'est extrêmement flippant je veux dire. Je reviens sur le lieu de ma mort comme un fantôme viendrai hanter une baraque où il vivait. Sauf que moi, je suis revenue à la vie. J'ai l'impression d'être une de ses Mary-sue des histoires fantastiques, excepté que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques ou autre, j'ai juste deux valars qui m'aiment bien! Bref, au fur et à mesure que j'arrive en haut de la colline, des frissons me parcourt et je prie de ne pas rester longtemps dans cet endroit. Du regard, je cherche Thorin mais ne le repère pas du premier coup. Ce n'est qu'après que je vois une silhouette en train de creuser, un peu plus bas sur le versant de la colline. Je descends du poney et l'accroche à un anneau encore imprégné dans un mur en ruine. Après cela je rejoins mon roi le plus doucement possible; lui faire peur ou l'énerver est la dernière des choses à faire et je tiens à ma nouvelle vie. Lorsque je suis à quelques mètres de lui, je le vois retourner de la terre près d'une petite sépulture en pierre. Et là mon cerveau tilte. C'est ma tombe qu'il vide. Il m'avait enterrée... D'un coup il laisse échapper un sanglot et jette sa pelle au loin avant de s'effondrer dans le trou qu'il avait creusé. Je me rapproche de lui et m'accroupis pour lui toucher l'épaule plus facilement. Il bondit et se retourne. Il me fixe avec des yeux choqués, trop bouleversé pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est donc à moi de parler.

"-Thorin, je suis vraiment là. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul ici, je suis ta reine et tu es mon roi. Les autres auront la haine et nous aurons la joie. Mais je veux que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais, le Thorin difficile à briser, qui est aussi royal qu'un aigle, aussi fier qu'un paon et aussi courageux qu'un lion. Je veux _mon_ Thorin.

-Je t'avais enterrée. La grâce des valars ne peut être aussi importante. Ils n'ont rien fait pour nous aider lors de la perte d'Erebor la première fois, pourquoi m'accorderaient-ils le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé?

-Peut-être parce que tu le mérites. Tu as sacrifié les trois quarts de ta vie à ton peuple sans penser à ton propre bonheur. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre, un royaume n'est rien si son souverain n'est pas heureux. Je t'aime Thorin, ne me laisse pas croire que tu as fait ton deuil et que tu ne veux plus de moi...je t'en supplie..."

 **PDV Thorin**

Sa tombe est vide, il n'y a donc qu'une seule explication: la femme en face de moi est ma précieuse ghivashel. A-t-elle raison? Est-ce que je mérite d'être heureux après toutes ces aventures ?


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour Bonsoir, je m'attends à rien à m'excuser de ne pas avoir de publication depuis les mois. Les seules excuses que j'ai pu avoir sont que j'ai des concours à passer et que je travaillais mais j'aurais quand même pu fournir davantage d'effort pour continuer à mettre régulièrement à jour cette histoire. Le souci est aussi une perte totale d'inspiration, qui n'est pas tout à fait revenu. C'est pour cela que le chapitre n'est pas très long, et que je ne sais pas non plus quand-est que je publie le prochain.

Je vous souhaite une bonne après midi et une bonne lecture!

Plume fine.

* * *

 **PDV Marie**

Encore aujourd'hui personne ne sait que ce qu'il s'est passé sur le versant de la colline. Et Thorin et moi à l'écoute des âmes le mystère. Il s'est déroulé entre lui et moi, et, un jour peut-être, je serais assez solide pour tout raconter mais pas maintenant. Mon arrivée et celle des survivants date déjà d'une semaine et j'ai l'occasion de revoir la totalité des nains de la compagnie. Malheureusement, Bilbo et Gandalf ont pris la poudre d'escampette depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est dommage. Je dois avouer que même si je ne porte pas mon coeur depuis que je suis dans Terre du Milieu, apprend le contact qui aurait été bénéfique. Mais bon, vaut mieux vivre avec des remords pour les regrets. Suite à notre retour à Erebor, je suis devenu l'attraction du siècle. En effet, à peine je mets un pied en dehors des quartiers que j'occupe, que les nains me dévisagent comme si j'étais un dragon. Sur ne peut pas dire que je m'en soucie beaucoup avec mes journées, soit explorer la montagne avec Fili et Kili, soit apprendre le khuzdul avec Balin. Pourtant, depuis un peu plus d'une heure, le stress monte en flèche. Thorin a jugé judicieux de me présenter à sa patrie. Sous mes supplications, il a invité le roi Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Bard et sa famille ainsi qu'Elmo. J'accepte avec un petit soupir, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sauter au cou en le remerciant. Fili étant présent à cet instant, il ne sera plus à présent plus de moi charrier avec cette scène. Ma réplique quant à fait il pourrait parler d'une compagne l ' un fait taire dans les secondes qui ont suivies. Chacun son tour de rire de l'autre! J'ai quitté la montagne en début de matinée et je suis actuellement à Dale afin de récupérer la robe que j'ai fait confectionné en urgence. Une semaine est un délai très court pour créer ce que j'ai demandé mais la couturière m'a assuré qu'elle a terminé à l'heure limite. Elle ne fera donc que des retouches. Alors que je suis dans les rues de la ville, les hommes me saluent d'un signe de tête respectueux et les femmes m'adressent des sourires éclatants. Ma participation au combat n'a pas été tue et tout le monde sait aussi que je suis sous la protection des valars. Alors que je vais entrer dans la boutique, je sens quelque chose tirer sur ma jambe. Mon regard croise celui d'un petit garçon.

"-C'est vous la Dame au diamant?"

Un peu perdue, j'arque mon sourcil droit.

"-Je te demande pardon?

-Mon papa m'a parlé d'une dame qui contrôle toute l'armée avec un diamant. Je l'ai écrit toute la semaine. Mais après Tilda m'a dit qu'elle vivait avec les nains. Et vous venez de la montagne. C'est vous alors? "

Intelligent le loupiot.

"-On dirait bien ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais?

-Moi et mes copains, sur aimerait entendre votre histoire. Please."

Pas les yeux de chien battu, pas les yeux de chien battu, pas les ...  
Il a fait les yeux de chien battu! Punaise! Pourquoi je me sens obligé de craquer devant cette mine suppliante?  
Ah oui! Parce que c'est mignon. Tout enfant faisant cette tête est sûr que je vais le tolérer même même l'adorer.

C'est donc avec un petit sourire que je suis l'enfant jusqu'au groupe de bambins. C'est avec surprise que j'y trouve Tilda. Elle me saute dans les bras en moi voyant.

"-Marie!

-Tilda! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ton père t'a dit de rester à la maison tant que tout avait été déblayé!

-Mais ya presque plus rien ... Et je veux écouter ton histoire. "

Je soupire puis m'installe au milieu des jeunes qui laisse échapper des exclamations de joies en voyant que je vais leur dire une aventure.

"-Tout a commencé il y a une année à peu près .. La première fois que j'ai rencontré les nains, ils m'ont pris pour un intrus et ont tenté de me prendre au piège. ai fait galoper mon cheval et nous avons sauté à travers la masse Des jours plus tard .. "

Tellement prix dans mon récit, je ne vois pas l'heure passer et c'est quand le clocher de Dale sonne les 12 coups de midi que je me rends compte que j'ai perdu toute ma matinée à raconter mon histoire. Telle Cendrillon, je me relève en vitesse et m'excuse auprès des enfants avant de courir vers l'échoppe de la couturière.

Je rentre dans la boutique, essoufflée de ma course et salue le fils de la gérante.

"-Où est ta mère mon garçon?

-Elle est allée chercher des tissus à la boutique à la rue. Elle revient d'ici quelques minutes normalement. "

Je le remercie et fait le tour de la boutique en attendant que sa mère revienne. Je passe devant des dizaines de robes en confection et m'extasie devant leur beauté. Au fond de la boutique, j'aperçois une magnifique robe bleu roi. Je m'approche lentement, fascinée par cette œuvre d'art. Du bout des doigts j'effleure le tissu, doux et soyeux. Sur dirait un morceau de nuage. C'est un bustier bleu, parsemé d'éclats de diamants, avec un léger décolleté. Bien resserrée tout le long du buste, elle s'évase à la taille et tombe à terre, avec une légère traine derrière. Le bas de la robe est également composé de minuscules éclats de diamants qui amènent la féerie à cette robe à l'aspect si simple.

Je sursaute quand je sens une pose principale sur mon épaule. Je fais volte-face et moi retrouver visage à la couturière. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle me devance.

"-Elle vous plait?

-Elle est splendide. Vous avez fait un travail extraordinaire.

-Merci bien. Mais il faut encore faire les retouches. Si vous voulez bien aller à l'enfiler, la porte à votre gauche est un salon d'essayage. "

Elle prend la robe et l'accrocher dans la pièce, alors que je suis, encore choquée par la magnificence de son travail. Une fois dans la pièce je me vois regarder avec inquisition.

"-Voulez-vous que je vous aide à la mettre?"

Bien qu'en temps normal j'aurais refusé toute aide extérieure pour m'habiller, j'ai trop peur d'abimer la robe si j'essayais de l'enfiler toute seule.

"-Je veux bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas.J'aurais trop peur de la craquer si je suis le metteur en scène de moi-même."

La femme sourit uniquement puis m'aider. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse de conte de fées. Vêtue de cette robe éclatante, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Finie la terreur et la guerre, il est temps de commencer une nouvelle ère.

 **PDV Thorin**

Voilà plusieurs heures que Marie est partie à Dale. Pendentif ce temps, tous les nains sous la montagne à préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Des centaines de plats sont préparés, les sols sont lustrés, les tables sont mises en place, les tenues de soirées sont sorties de placards. C'est un moment important qui aura lieu ce soir. Ma ghivashel va enfin être introduite dans la culture des nains. Bien qu'elle apprenne déjà les bases avec Balin et mes neveux, il est temps que tous les nains de ce monde comme leur reine. Reconnaissant que ses revenus pendant la guerre, ils ne la reconnaissent pas comme leur royauté, sauf qu'elle est dans le peu de temps.


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour bonjour... J'ai un peu honte de débarquer comme une fleur alors que cela fait un an que je suis absente... Comme la dernière fois je n'ai aucune excuse... La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que j'ai récupéré un tout petit peu d'inspiration, j'ai quelques idées en tête pour le moment. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les mettre par écrit et les peaufiner pour vous présenter une fin d'histoire qui vous plaise!_

 _Je voulais également m'excuser pour le chapitre 33 qui, je trouve, fait légèrement pitié. Comparé aux autres il est très court et ne sert pas à grand chose, c'était plus un cale-trou qu'autre chose... Bref, j'espère que le chapitre 34 va vous plaire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-là non plus mais méfiez-vous, de nouvelles aventures vont venir secouer notre couple! Mais après lesquelles... c'est à vous de deviner!_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!_

 _Plume fine._

 **PDV Marie**

Une fois ma robe pliée et mise dans une housse, je repars en vadrouille à travers la ville de Dale. C'est franchement plus chaleureux que Lacville... Mais bon il faut quand même se rappeler qu'il y a eu des morts... Au moment où j'allais repartir vers Erebor, j'entends une voix m'interpeller. Je me retourne pour trouver Tauriel qui marche rapidement dans ma direction.

"-En quoi je peux vous aider Tauriel ?"

C'est vrai quoi... Je la connais pas plus que ça. Si Kili parlait pas autant je ne saurais rien d'elle même.

"-J'aurais besoin de vos conseils.."

MDR, elle est drôle oreilles pointues! Je commence à sourire puis je me rends compte qu'elle ne rigole pas. Ah...

"-Des conseils pour quoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir quel est le meilleur moyen pour aborder votre compagnon pour lui parler de Kili et moi..."

Ah ouais elle est courageuse elle... Quoi que, Thorin sera juste juste obligé de se taire puisque lui et moi ne sommes pas de la même race non plus!

"-Le meilleur conseil que j'ai à vous donner c'est de rester vous-même, mais ne faites rien dans son dos. Bien qu'il pardonnerait sans problème à Kili, il a encore tout de même quelques difficultés avec les elfes. Après, si vous voulez vraiment être à l'abri de tout scandale tels qu'il peut en faire, vous n'avez qu'à venir lui parler pendant la fête de ce soir. Il n'oserait pas s'emporter en présence d'autant de monde ou autre. Et puis je serais dans les parages donc je pourrai venir vous épauler."

L'elfe rousse me sourit puis me serre l'épaule avant de me remercier et de repartir en courant à travers les rues.

De mon côté, je prends enfin la direction de la montagne avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je me pers dans mes pensées pendant que je marche d'un pas énergique vers ma maison. Parce que oui c'est ce que ce lieu est devenu. Je suis entourée des gens que j'aime, de mes amis, de ma famille... Certes, pas ma famille de sang, mais elle, elle est toujours dans mon coeur et elle le restera à jamais. Et puis je me rends compte d'une chose... J'ai à peine 18 ans... Dans quoi je m'embarque? C'est beaucoup trop grand pour moi tout ça... Je suis jeune, j'ai la vie devant moi... Qu'est-ce que je fais? N'est-ce pas une bêtise?

Tant de questions s'infiltrent dans mon esprit en quelques secondes et mon cerveau est débordé.. Mais alors que je cherche à faire le tri, deux canailles me tombent de chaque côté.

"-A quoi réfléchis avec cette mine pensive, chère tante?"

WOW WOW WOW... il a dit quoi là?

"-Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire Kili?

-A quoi tu réfléchis?"

Je lui jette un regard entendu et il hausse les épaules en se mettant à rire. Son frère se joint à lui et je lâche l'affaire face à ces deux têtes de mule. Et c'est alors que je réalise une chose. Toutes les questions que je me pose sont futiles. Ma vie est avec ces gens et personne d'autre. Donc même si je suis jeune cela n'a aucune importance. C'en est presque mieux car je profiterais encore plus du temps que j'ai à leurs côtés.

Les deux frères s'intéressent ensuite au colis que je porte.

"-C'est ta robe pour ce soir?

-Yep.

-Elle ressemble à quoi?"

Ils ont sérieusement cru que j'allais leur dire?

"-Vous verrez ce soir!

-Mais allez!"

Même Fili se joint aux supplications de son petit frère. Mais je ne lâche pas le morceau et file poser la robe dans les quartiers que je partage avec Thorin une fois arrivée à la montagne. En attendant ce soir, je vais à la bibliothèque, toujours accompagnée par les deux princes qui continuent à me harceler.

"-J'ai dit STOP!"

Ça a l'air de marcher puisque les deux cessent de parler jusqu'à ce que l'on soit assis à une table au fond de la pièce. Sur la table trônent déjà mes devoirs donnés par Balin. Étant occupé par sa fonction de conseiller du roi, il m' donné quelques textes à traduire pour voir mon niveau de Khuzdul. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans la traduction, j'entends deux petits diables dans mon dos qui rigolent...

Pourquoi je sens que j'ai fait une faute. Ce sont des teignes ces fichus gosses...

Au bout d'un moment j'en ai marre de leurs rires du coup je décide d'aller me promener dans la montagne. Je prends congé des garçons qui, pour une fois, me laissent tranquille. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans Erebor pour découvrir tout les secrets de cette montagne. Au bout d'un moment je ne croise même plus de nain. Ce constat me fait faire demi-tour pour aujourd'hui. Ce doit être l'heure de se préparer depuis le temps que je vadrouille.

J'arrive dans les quartiers du roi quand je croise Thorin qui les quitte. Il serait passé sans me voir si je ne lui avais pas attrapé le bras. Il me regarde puis sourit. Avec douceur, il vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se redresse.

"-Je n'ai pas encore fini une affaire à régler rapidement. J'ai pris de quoi me préparer, on se voit toute à l'heure."

Je lui souris puis il me laisse plantée dans le couloir, partant en direction du coeur de la montagne. Bon bon bon...

Après avoir pris un bon bain chaud, je commence à me préparer pour la fête. Tout en dansant et en chantant une de mes musiques favorites, je me maquille et enfile ma robe de soirée. Ensuite il est temps de remédier au massacre capillaire que sont mes cheveux. A coup de peigne je démêle les noeuds et tente de faire une coiffure correcte. Assez fière du résultat, je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à les faire légèrement boucler sans fer à boucler...

Alors que la dernière touche de maquillage est posée, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me précipite presque sur la porte pour ouvrir. Mon sourire se fane quelque peu quand je vois Fili devant la porte.

"-Je t'en supplie Fili, dis-moi que c'est pas parce qu'il occupé par sa soi-disant affaire à régler?"

Le blondinet se gratte la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je soupire puis sort de la chambre en affichant un petit sourire.

"-Bon écoute c'est pas grave. On y va? Il me semble que le prince est censé être un maximum présent."

Mon meilleur ami me sourit puis me tend son bras. Je le saisis et nous marchons ensemble vers la salle de réception. Mais à quelques couloirs de l'entrée, j'entends courir derrière nous et je me retourne avec espoir. Thorin s'arrête à quelques pas de nous et reprends son souffle en me tendant la main.

"-Pardonne-moi Ghivashel."

 **PDV Thorin**

Elle me regarde d'un air sceptique...pas très convaincue par mes excuses.

"-Ça fait deux fois."

Je ravale ma salive... Je le sens mal...

"-Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne serait pas à mon tour de te laisser comme un idiot?"

Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale...

"-Je me rattraperais?"

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur son visage puis elle m'observe avec un sourcil levé. Elle s'approche alors de moi puis me chuchote à l'oreille:

"-J'espère que tu n'as pas sommeil, que tu as la nuit entière pour te rattraper."

Un frisson me parcourt et un sursaut réveille une certaine partie de mon corps. Ah non ce n'est pas le moment! Toute à l'heure elle a dit...

Pendant que je réfléchis à la nuit qui va suivre, Marie remercie Fili qui rejoint la fête seul.

Quand je reviens à moi, Marie me lance un regard mesquin puis attend que je sois prêt à entrer dans la salle. Techniquement Fili a du prévenir que nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver.

Son bras se place avec délicatesse autour du mien puis nous avançons d'un pas royal vers la fête et vers le monde.

Lorsque nous rentrons, les discussions diminuent en murmures avant de se taire totalement. Une allée se forme même pour nous laisser accéder à l'estrade présente au bout de la pièce. Nous nous dirigeons vers celle-ci puis je laisse Marie en arrière pour m'adresser à mon peuple et aux quelques invités extérieurs.

"-Bonsoir, et merci à vous tous d'être présent à cette célébration. Certes nous sommes ici pour fêter la victoire sur la bataille contre les Orcs et les Wargs mais nous sommes également ici puisque j'ai une annonce à faire. Dans peu de temps, Erebor sera le siège d'une union royale. En effet, dans les mois à venir, je prendrais pour Reine ma compagne, Marie. Je vous demande à tous de bien vouloir respecter ce choix en tant que membre de ce peuple et également comme votre souverain."

Je tends la main vers Marie qui s'approche d'un pas tremblant puis je lui serra la main et lui souris.

Le silence plane sur l'assemblée puis tout à coup on entend des sifflements et des cris de joie. En effet, au fond de la salle sont en train de se réjouir tous les membres de notre compagnie. Balin et Dwalin lèvent même les pouces vers nous, si habitués à voir Marie faire ça durant notre périple. Puis des applaudissements résonnent, de plus en plus nombreux, à travers la pièce.

J'annonce ensuite le début de la fête puis nous descendons de l'estrade pour se mêler aux invités.

A mon grand désespoir, les premiers sur lesquels nous tombons sont les elfes que Marie m'a supplié d'inviter. Ma compagne les salue avec un grand sourire puis commence une discussion avec eux sur les araignées de la forêt de GreenWood. Ensuite elle félicite l'elfe avec qui elle a voyagé, Elmo je crois, pour avoir enfin eu le courage de demander sa compagne en mariage. Ils plaisantent tout les deux pendant un long moment puis prend congé pour les laisser profiter de la fête avant que les nains ne dévalisent tout. Bien sûr elle dit tout cela pour plaisanter.

C'est ainsi que nous continuons à parler aux gens que nous croisons. Puis deux personnes se présentent à nous, dont une que je connais très bien...


	35. Chapter 35

**PDV Marie**

Kili et Tauriel se tiennent devant nous avec un air timide et peu rassuré sur le visage. Je fais un sourire d'encouragement et décide de parler enfin à son oncle.

"-Oncle Thorin, Tauriel et moi aimerions parler de quelque chose qui a été choisi.

-Allez-y donc.

-Nous voudrions nous marier. "

Thorin ouvre grand les yeux et sa mâchoire se décroche. Personnellement je ne réagis pas en dehors de mon sourire qui s'agrandit. À la fin de deux minutes, je vois que mon cher et tendre n'a pas l'air décidé à se rendre à cette annonce alors il se ferme à la bouche et répond à sa place.

"-Eh bien mes deux amis il me semble que son manque de réaction est un oui. N'est-ce pas Thorin?"

Mon roi acquiesce lentement de la tête avant d'émerger de ses pensées et de répliquer vivement:

"-Mais toutes les étapes? Qu'en fais-tu Kili?!

-Je sais que j'aime Tauriel. C'est au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

-Et vous, l'elfe?

-J'aime votre neveu Mon seigneur. Sans lui, je mourrais. "

Thorin me jette un coup d'oeil et j'hoche la tête avec fermeté. Il me sourit puis se tourne vers le couple.

"-Je serais mal placé pour que vous fassiez un commentaire sur vos manières de procéder. Je ne peux pas que vous souhaitiez tout le bonheur du monde. Ce que vous aimeriez bien. Je suis fier de toi. adulte responsable. "

Voyant que Thorin n'a plus rien à dire, je rajoute mon grain de sel, comme d'habitude quoi!

"-Bienvenue dans la famille Tauriel!"

The main of Thorin se crispe in my dos mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. C'est bien mon chéri, le silence sera bien passé. Les deux tourtereaux en face de nous nous allons pour prévenir les autres de la nouvelle et nous continuons de rester dans la salle pendant de longues heures.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, un grand nombre de personnes est parti. Il ne reste que Legolas, Tauriel, Elmo et sa compagnie, Bard, Dain et la compagnie.

Ils ont tous commencé un tournoi de football. Celui qui avait le plus longtemps gagné. Quel est le prix? Oh rien, à part que s'en soit retrouvée renforcée. The compagne to elmo and me we outs at a dout to be but to be, on a commencé à s'amuser. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle je m'assoie entre Legolas et Thorin avant d'annoncer:

"-Bon les gars, les filles rejoignent la partie."

Ils se figent tous et nous regardons avec les yeux ronds. Legolas prend la parole pour tout le monde.

"-Elle est en train de devenir une chance. Vous allez avoir un coup d'oeil rapide, Marie. Allez, allez-y rapidement. Regardez Bard, il est le double de votre âge et il commence à être saoul."

Je vois que Thorin et Dain sont d'accord avec lui alors ma fierté prend le dessus, encore ...

"-Parions. Je parie 5 pièces d'or que je tiens plus longtemps que Bard et qu'au moins trois nains de la compagnie."

Je vois tout réfléchir puis Bofur tape sur la table.

"-Je met 10 pièces d'or que tu tombes avant!"

Les paris sont pris. Par curiosité les elfes et Bard misent en ma faveur et tous les jours se trouvent du côté de Bofur.

Le tournoi commence et Legolas compte les verres. L'alcool coule à flot et nous devenons tous très vite joyeux. Tellement que Bombur est le premier à tomber en arrière, saoul à souhait. Bard tombe peu après, après tout. Comme beaucoup me direz-vous ... Heureusement que je n'avais encore rien mais que je m'étais goinfrée comme quatre ... Au moins ça absorbe, enfin au début!

Le temps passe et je commence vraiment à sentir les effets de l'alcool à monter à la tête. Cependant, je ne dis rien et continue à boire. Legolas nous accordons une pause à un moment donné. Je m'excuse deux minutes et quitte la salle d'un pas rapide. Une fois la porte passée. J'en profite pour me faire passer un coup d'eau sur le visage en passant à côté d'une source d'eau.

Je me sens mieux pour combien de temps je ne sais pas. Je reviens dans la salle avec un sourire sur le visage et moi-même à ma place. Vivement qu'un deux autres tombes KO et c'est fini j'abandonne.

"-Prêt pour la suite?"

Les nains et les elfes sont considérés comme des chiens de faïence. Un petit paquet d'or a été même misé là ... J'observe mes amis avec curiosité. Kili and Kili sont rond comme des files d'attente de moins en moins prêts à lâcher le morceau. Bofur a air in the water in the water, mais il ne faut pas que les apparences soient apparentes ... Bon allez allez.

"-C'est parti!"

La tournée reprend. Je bois deux pintes avant de m'arrêter, la tête me tourne. Je prends ça pour un vertige et finit ma pinte d'une traite. Je mets ma main pour retenir un bruit quelque peu disgracieux. Les elfes me regardent avec un grand sourire.

"-Ça va Marie? Tout va pour le mieux?"

Je lance un regard noir à Elmo.

"-Ta Gueule."

Les nains rigolent, habitués à mon vocabulaire tandis que les elfes ouvrent des yeux choqués.

"-Roh ça va je déconne. Vous connaissez mon monde aussi!"

Ils haussent les sourcils, totalement perdus. Mais très vite, vous vous en souvenez.

Alors que je galère à finir de finir la pinte suivante, le banc bascule sur la gauche. En effet, Gloin vient de tomber sur son tour et comme tout le poids est concentré de mon coté, nous manquons de tomber. The time of ramasser the nain and the sunset in the water, on peut faire tourner la tête. Je suis clairement à ma limite mais il reste juste un nain et j'ai gagné ...

Mon verre suivant avec Legolas et Thorin. Un hoquet m'échappe et les nains à grand bruit.

Voyons qui rira en dernier les mecs ...

J'arrive à boire encore deux verres mais je commence à voir flou et ma conscience me dit tout arrêter ... Alors que je vais pour lever le bras et signaler mon abandon, Dain laisse échapper extrêmement à la table en ronflant.

Dans un état de semi-conscience j'entends les elfes me féliciter mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi. Difficilement je me lève de table et tangue légèrement. Legolas me tient le bras puis interpelle Thorin.

"-Il me semble, Roi sous la montagne, que le seuil d'acceptation de votre companie a été franchi."

Rien ne fait que ça me dégrise un peu et je réprime un tout petit peu mes esprits. Je remercie Legolas puis m'adresse au groupe.

"-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'abandonner la partie avant de finir comme Bombur et ou Bard. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous et j'attends les gains du pari demain matin! Merci les gars!"

À la fin de mon monologue, j'explose de rire et je comprends que je suis vraiment à bout. Aïe Aïe Aïe Marie ne soyez pas raisonnable! D'un pas incertain je commence à diriger vers les quartiers royaux quand je sens deux bras me soulever et me porter à la façon d'une princesse. Je regarde mon prince charmant et lui souris.

 **PDV Thorin**

Je la rattrape alors qu'elle s'éloigne dans le couloir en direction de nos chambres. Je me glisse derrière elle et fait basculer dans mes bras. Trop saoule pour réagir, ma réponse est juste avec un sourire. Quelques uns de mes pas sont incertains vu que je ne suis pas plus très sobre mais nous parvenons tout de même sans encombre jusqu'à nos quartiers.

Marie s'excuse alors et part aux toilettes. Elle revient et se dirige vers la bassine d'eau froide posée sur le meuble à l'entrée. Elle prend une grosse quantité d'eau dans ses paumes et se fait asperge sur le visage. Il me semble qu'elle est dans un meilleur état que toute heure.

Elle se rapproche alors de moi et me pousse sur le lit. Je tombe assis et regarde faire. C'est là que je me rend compte de sa tenue ... Sa robe reflète la beauté de celle qui la porte. La couleur fait référence à ma lignée. Et puis la forme de la robe ... toutes les courbes de ma bien-aimée sont dessinées à la perfection ...

Mon esprit se pervertit et mon mini-moi commence à se réveiller ... De plus, l'attitude de ma fantaisie est si ensorcelante que je ne peux plus la quitter des yeux. Elle se rapproche de moi et s'assoie sur mes genoux tout en venant me chuchoter à l'oreille:

"-N'oublies pas que tu dois faire pardonner .."

Sa voix sensuelle me perd et je comprends que la nuit va être longue ...


End file.
